1000 Ways to Fall In Love
by Fey Effervescence
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around the Snow/Lightning pairing. Reviews will be very much appreciated.
1. Imperfect For Each Other

**A/N: Hello, everyone! First off I just want to say thank you for clicking on my story. You didn't have to and the fact that you did is very much appreciated. With that being said, I have plans to create a series of one shots that will primarily be Snow x Lightning in nature. Some are a little on the long side, and some are very short. I feel that the two characters have a lot of chemistry, and that their potential was not taken advantage of in the game. **

**If demand is high, I am willing to expand upon each short story and create a full blown fic. No promises that I'll update quickly as I do have a lot of other projects, but I'll try my best to provide quality material. Anyways, here's the first story. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own an ounce of the Final Fantasy franchise. The characters are all the property of Square Enix. So, no trying to sue me, please. Thanks bunches!**

**Summary: Lightning is the shining gem of North Bodhum High, and Snow is the school's permanent stain. For years they'd never gotten along, but what happens when the two are forced to work together?**

North Bodhum High was buzzing with activity, but that didn't stop the turning of heads as she glided through the hallways. She commanded attention and admiration, even though majority of the time she didn't want it. Her legs were long, slender, and toned, boosting her to a slightly above average height. She wore a ruffled navy skirt cut short enough to give the male populace something to stare at, yet long enough to preserve her modesty. A basic white blouse served as her top; and to complete her uniform, a navy blazer was donned over narrow shoulders, the school insignia plastered across the left breast pocket. The uniform was standard for the highschool, but on everyone else it looked ordinary. But on her, it seemed remarkable.

Hair of a pinkish hue fluttered behind her. The color was unique, setting her apart from the rest of the student body. Electric blue irises and baby pink lips complimented smooth even toned pale skin. She was ethereal; a shapely lithe frame complimented the delicate angular features of her face. When she moved, it was like she was always dancing, each movement gracefully flowing into the next.

"Lightning's so amazing."

"I wish my skin was that flawless."

"She's, like, so cool!"

"Do you think she'd agree to go out with me?"

The comments were typical, and they never went unnoticed. If at all she were the arrogant type, a smirk would have spread wide across shapely lips. Instead, a soft hand would rise to brush a lock of hair behind her ear.

She stepped into her first class and was immediately met with stares. "Good morning, Ms. Farron," stated her teacher, his penetrating cerulean hues scanning her form.

"Morning, Mr. Raines," she took her seat in the front of the class, conveniently in the center row.

"Lightning! Hi!" Greeted a cheery girl with vibrant red hair, her sparkling green eyes were brimming with happiness, and her sparkling white smile alluded to a sweet, compassionate personality.

"Hi, Vanille. I'm surprised to see you here so early."

"Fang wasn't feeling well, so I didn't have to wake her up or anything." Lightning nodded; she knew first hand how difficult it was to persuade a sleeping Fang to get out of bed. That girl sure did sleep like a behemoth at times.

"I see. . ."

"Are we still on for our study session later today?"

"I believe so."

"Awesome!" The redhead squeaked out. Moments later, her face took on a more solemn appearance, "Too bad Fang will have to miss out. She could really use the extra help."

"Indeed she could. . . ," Lightning trailed off, seemingly contemplating something. "What if we study at your place? It'll allow us to help Fang catch up on today's lecture."

"That's a fabulous idea!"

Lightning gave a subtle smile, just as the bell rung.

Mr. Raines wasted no time beginning the day's activities. "Attention, class!" Everyone fell into swift silence. "Some of you may or may not be aware, but every year I make my students participate in the school science fair." Immediate groans filled the room, but Lightning simply rolled her eyes. To her it sounded like an easy grade seeing as how she made it a point to participate every year, having won each time. "I expect you all to–."

Right at that moment, the door swung open revealing a tall broad shouldered male with blonde hair and eyes a glistening ocean blue. His slacks hung below his waist, and the buttons of his white button-up were unaligned with one side of the shirt up higher than the other. Those sleeves of his were pushed up, and his collar was slightly crooked. The tie around his neck was improperly done, hanging haphazardly; and his jacket was slung over his shoulder, being held in his hand by the collar. "What's up?" His white teeth sparkled as he grinned.

"Mr. Villiers. . . I didn't think you were going to join us any more this year. You've been absent for three weeks." It was clear the teacher was struggling to hide his indifference.

"Yeah, sorry about that," the late teen sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he made his way to the back of the classroom.

A frowning Lightning looked at Vanille who simply shrugged her shoulders, her lips pressed into a closed smile.

"As I was saying. I expect you all to really push yourselves for this year's science fair. I'll be assigning you each a partner, so do listen for your names." Mr. Raines picked up a clipboard and flipped through a few sheets of paper. All was silent in the room until he began to speak, "Lebreau and Yuj, Simon and Rydgea, Devin and Jordan, Vanille and Hope. . ."

The redhead looked behind her at a boy with silver-ish hair. He was younger than the rest of the class, having been skipped a couple grade levels ahead due to his high intelligence. Vanille made eye-contact and waved. A blush colored his cheeks and he looked down at his desk. Tilting her head, the bubbly girl turned back around.

". . .Susan and Karen, and finally Lightning and Snow."

The pink-haired perfectionist froze instantly. Her and _Snow_! Partners? "Why?"

"You say something Ms. Farron?" Mr. Raines looked up from his clipboard, his eyes focused on her.

"Yes, I did. Why him?"

"Is there a problem with the arrangement?"

"Yeah, what gives?" Snow loudly spoke up from the back. He seemed just as confused as Mr. Raines.

"With all do respect, sir. I can't help but question your decision. Mr. Villiers can barely dress himself, so do you really expect him to be competent enough to be of any assistance?" The class began snickering. "He'll only hold me back. I can do this project on my own."

Mr. Raines clasped his hands in front of him, resting them on his desk, "Perhaps you can do it on your own, Ms. Farron. But do keep in mind that some of the most successful men and women wouldn't be anything without a supportive team behind them."

"You got that right!" Snow thundered out, "Besides, I can so dress myself. I mean, look at me!" A cocky smirk formed on his lips as he placed his hands behind his head.

Without turning around, Lightning's eyes rolled. "Looking at you is the sole reason I expressed my concerns."

"Fuck you, Farron," the blonde plainly stated.

Lightning responded in a dead tone of her own, "I'm sorry. I was unaware I bore any resemblance to your right hand."

"ENOUGH!" The class went quiet instantly as Mr. Raines stood from his desk. "My decision is final," his voice was calmer in tone. "You two either find a way to make it work, or prepare to get closely acquainted with a failing grade. And trust me Ms. Farron, if you still value your perfect GPA you'll learn to set aside your distaste for Mr. Villiers."

A defeated sigh escaped from the girl's lips, "Right."

**XXX**

"Oh! Cheer up, Lightning! I'm sure being partnered up with Snow isn't the worse thing that can happen." Vanille was gifted with an icy glare, forcing her to wince. "I mean, sure he isn't the most punctual, or the humblest, or the brightest."

"YO, LIGHTNING!"

"Or the quietest. . . ," Lightning groaned as she slammed her locker shut. She and Vanille turned to face an approaching Snow whose hands were rooted firmly in his pockets.

"At least he's pretty attractive," Vanille tried to reason.

"Oh please! As if there's anything attractive about that serial killer grin and that apish gait," Snow finally stood before them prompting Lightning to fold her arms across her chest.

"Easy. No need for alarm. I don't bite."

"Actually, Odette Lawrence says otherwise," Vanille chimed in.

Slowly craning her neck, Lightning observed Vanille, a disgusted look firmly in place. Snow however simply chuckled.

"What?" Vanille asked her friend, "That's what she. . . told me. I'll shut up now."

"Well, I don't bite much," Snow corrected and he could've swore he saw Lightning cringe.

"Put your teeth anywhere near me and I'm knocking them the fuck out."

"Oh, lookie here," Snow taunted, "aren't we a little arrogant? Who says I even wanted to? No offense or anything, but I tend to like my girls a bit more. . . how do you say. . . girly. I mean, what with your masculine sense of aggression and all, I don't exactly picture you as being my type. So yeah, I think I'll be keeping my teeth to myself this time around."

The sound of cracking knuckles was heard and Snow backed away with his hands up. "What do you want?" Lightning gritted out.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were right in class earlier," Lightning perked a brow, "you can totally do this project on your own. So how's about you do the assignment and score both of us an A? I'll even be so generous enough as to treat you to a value meal at McChoco's."

"So what you're saying is that I should do all the work without any assistance, yet give you credit for sitting on your ass, getting high, and being sexually promiscuous? And in return, I just get a smelly bird loaded with preservatives, chopped up into convenient bite-sized pieces, sprinkled in flour, and dipped in artery clogging grease; and as a bonus, I get a side of fries made from artificial potatoes with a high sodium content, that are potentially left to sit under a heat-lamp for hours?"

"I'll even throw in a soda!"

Without saying a word, Lightning simply turned around and began walking, Vanille at her side.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be that way!" Snow called out to the retreating figures.

"What nerve!"

"That value meal did sound rather tempting," Vanille stated.

"Wow, Vanille. You're certainly easy to bribe."

"Umm. . . yeah!" the shorter girl excitedly exclaimed, hopping up a bit as she punched the air.

Lightning grumbled.

**XXX**

Lightning's plan for a study session with Vanille and Fang was canceled that day. It turned out Hope wanted to get started on the assignment as soon as possible. Finding him to be utterly adorable, Vanille just wasn't able to say no. That meant that Lightning had no choice but to study on her own. Being that her assigned partner was totally unreliable, she'd be doing the project on her own as well.

Perched at her kitchen table, she scribbled away in a notebook in front of her with a vibrant blue pen. A multitude of ideas formed in her head, and she didn't want to risk forgetting a single one. Her script was neat and elegant, and her notes were organized; various skillfully drawn diagrams, arrows, and circles decorated the page.

A jingle cut through the home's silence, and her hand's movement came to a halt. There was someone at the door, "How unexpected." She delicately set the pen beside her notebook, and pushed her seat back from the table before rising. Graceful footsteps led her to the front door, and she carefully undid the locks before pulling it open.

"Heya, neighbor!" She was met with the grinning face of Snow Villiers. He held up a bag with "McChoco's" printed across the front and pointed to it with his free hand. A black short-sleeved shirt tightly clung to his skin, and veins visibly ran down the lengths of his developed biceps.

She attempted to push the door close, but Snow's massive foot blocked it. "Hey now. Behave. Just thought I'd venture next door to see how the project was going. I even brought you a little _somethin' somethin'_ if you know what I mean." He extended the bag of food towards her.

"Get that out of my face, and go home."

"That's not any way to treat your guests, is it?"

"No, it isn't. But I suppose it's a good thing you aren't a guest, seeing as how you ventured over here uninvited."

"Oh c'mon, Light. We practically grew up together. I think I deserve to be treated a lot better than this."

"Don't call me 'Light'. That's a name reserved for friends only."

A mock-hurt expression colored Snow's features as he placed his hand over his heart. "Wait. . . so are you saying we aren't friends? Darn. . . ," he smirked at the look of irritation on Lightning's face. "All joking aside. Let me come in and see what you're up to. Can't complain about me not being involved if you're just gonna push me away."

"Fine," Lightning stepped aside, allowing the brutish blonde entry. "But don't touch anything. If you break it, you buy it with your blood."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

Lightning closed the door behind him, and immediately folded her arms across her chest. It was her default position whenever she was around someone who particularly upset her; someone like Snow. It was weird having him in her house. They'd lived next to each other for five years; they'd even gone to elementary school together, yet they were so distant. With her eyes still plastered to him, she locked the door and led the blonde to the kitchen.

Curious sky colored irises scanned the home, "Nice place you got here." Everything was remarkably clean. Not a spec of dust was present, and everything seemed to be neatly organized. It didn't surprise Snow that Lightning lived in such pristine conditions. The place was perfect. Just like her.

Looking forward, Snow was immediately entranced by the backs of long smooth legs. He also couldn't help but notice she had the shapeliest butt he'd ever seen. Reaching forward, he squinted his eyes a bit and squeezed the air in front of him. He pictured the feel of one of those round cheeks in the palm of his hand.

"Is there a problem with your eyes?"

Snow's head snapped up, "Huh?" He stared up at Lightning and she simply pointed. He craned his head and was able to see that there was a mirror situated off to the side. She'd seen everything. Snow rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, well try to. Try anything funny and it's your face and the floor." Spinning around she faced him. The way she looked at him indicated she was even more displeased than when he showed up unannounced.

'_God, she's so fucking hot_,' Snow thought to himself as his eyes scanned her physique. Lightning wore small jean shorts with frayed hems, and an oversized cream colored sweater. Below the neckline of her sweater was a thin white bow, and on her feet were pale pink socks. Her pink hair was swept over to one shoulder, and her bangs framed her face perfectly. There was even a small ribbon tied to the end of her hair to complete the look. '_Maybe I should help out with the project. Wouldn't mind seeing this every day. I can probably even talk little miss perfect into showing me her tits. She has a fucking awesome rack_.'

"Are you going to sit, or stand there undressing me with your eyes? Perv."

"Meh, I guess I can do both," Snow took a seat at the table, and slid the bag of food her way.

Lightning took the bag and tossed it across the kitchen, letting it land perfectly in the trash bin. She ignored the frown on Snow's face and simply slid her notebook over to him. "These are just a few ideas."

Shaking his head slightly with a smirk firmly in place, he began to look over the notes in front of him. "These aren't bad. Not bad at all. Definitely 'A' material."

"And you thought they wouldn't be?" The book was taken away and she began to jot down even more stuff.

"Well, honestly I didn't expect anything less from the class president. You are the super amazing, intellectually superior Lightning Farron after all. Best of the best."

She glared at him. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I initially was here to uphold my end of the bargain. You know, that you threw in the trash. But I dunno. I'm actually considering sticking this thing out. I think it'll be a pretty kick ass team, you and I."

"Oh, really?"

Snow nodded his head.

"For some reason I highly doubt that." She didn't make eye contact, instead she kept her vision glued to the paper in front of her. Scribbling away, she began to forget Snow was even in the room with her. That is until she felt a minor disturbance.

His hand was extended, and the back of his fingers stroked her cotton-candy colored locks gently. When she realized what was happening, she jumped up quickly, and stood to her feet. "What the hell are you doing?" she nearly yelled.

The offending hand was pulled back, and Snow rested his cheek against it. He placed his elbow atop the table, "Just admiring one of Etro's most beautiful creations."

Baffled blue hues blinked multiple times as the rigid female observed the giant blonde. "Are you high?"

"Slightly buzzed, but functioning."

"Keep your hands to yourself, Villiers! I mean it!"

"And what are you going to do if I don't? Kiss me?" Lightning glared, "I mean hit me! Yeah. . . hit me," he chuckled. "I don't mind if you do, y'know. I kinda like being hit in the face with a nice full set of tits."

Lightning's face turned the deepest shade of red imaginable. "Look! I don't have time for your bullshit. Either be productive, or get the hell out of my house!" she yelled.

His voice suddenly took on a deeper tone, "Oh, Farron. . . you're kinda sexy when you're mad," he smoothly stated. His gaze increased in intensity. Large hands met the flat surface of the table, and he pushed himself up from the chair. Cooly he approached her, fully noting the confused expression that greeted him. "Anyone ever tell you that?" He stood in front of her, looking down into her brilliant blues. He cupped her cheek in his large mitt and leaned forward.

**XXX**

Snow went flying out the front door, landing painfully on the sidewalk. The door was slammed loudly not long after. He released a sigh and smiled to himself, standing to his feet. The bruise forming around his eye was rubbed, "Oh well, at least I tried." Whistling a soft tune, he walked towards the right, heading over to his own home. Before entering the house, he looked towards the Farron residence. "Lightning Farron, you'll be riding my dick before you know it. Just you wait and see."

**XXX**

The air was pleasantly warm, and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the trees littering the school campus. Wonderful weather; however, wasn't enough to remedy the scowling face of Lightning Farron. "That fucking ogre tried to kiss me! Can you believe that?" Vanille gasped, her lips rounding into an "O". Fang fell backwards on the grass, bursting into hysterics. Lightning glared at the raven haired girl clutching her stomach. "Yes, Fang. It's incredibly hilarious. Let's laugh some more."

"H-he. . . ," Fang tried to control herself, "actually bought you the food and expected you to take it?"

Vanille winced as she looked at her two friends. It looked like Lightning was two seconds away from murdering Fang. "I'm sure Snow isn't all bad. I mean sure you two haven't exactly been the best of friends growing up, but I'm pretty sure if you get to know him, you might end up liking him."

"'Isn't all bad'?" Lightning repeated in disbelief. She couldn't believe those words came out of Vanille's mouth. Her pale face reddened with anger as she cut into the meat in front of her. "The dumbass, smeared dog shit over my locker last year! Then, he and his friends got highly intoxicated, and Villiers vomited on my shoes right before my violin recital!"

"Oh!" Fang sat up, still chuckling a bit. "Don't forget the time he hocked a loogie and you were conveniently in the path as it smacked you in the face."

Lightning picked up a napkin and pressed it to her mouth. The contents of her meal were expelled from her mouth, and she neatly folded the napkin. "I really, _really_ wanted to forget that. So, thank you, Fang. I wasn't hungry anyways." Pouting, she folded her arms. She'd been dying to eat that riceball all day, and right then she just didn't have the stomach for it. "Topic change. How about you and your partner, Vanille?"

"You mean Hope?" Vanille chuckled. "Things are going okay. He's a little shy though, so I'm working on breaking him out of his shell. Must be awfully intimidating being the youngest kid in school."

"Kid's some sort of genius, right?" Fang asked earning a nod from Vanille. "Looks like Light just may have some competition for this year's science fair."

"Won't be much of a competition with that delinquent dragging me down." Lightning didn't know what Raines was thinking. She was class president and was situated at the top of the student rankings. Even more so, she had a fantastic relationship with the faculty and was known for being a reliable student. What could she have done to deserve being tortured so? "But you're super lucky, Vanille. I mean really. Hope's a good kid. He has a bit of trouble in the realm of confidence, but he's definitely a hard worker."

A large shadow slowly crept over the three girls, and their chatter came to an abrupt halt. Vanille and Fang turned their heads and began chuckling. Lightning looked up to see what was funny and was greeted by the looming form of Snow Villiers. "'Sup, girls?"

"Nothing much," responded Fang.

Vanille giggled, "Just enjoying our lunch," she looked to a grumpy Lightning and smiled, "some of us anyways."

"Cool! Mind if I intrude?" Before he could receive an answer, Snow sat beside Lightning.

"Snow, what are you doing?"

The large teen tilted his head, "Joining some friends for lunch, what does it look like I'm doing?" Lightning wanted to tell the blonde that they were far from friends, but she refrained. It had to have been clear to Snow after all these years that she absolutely despised him. Then again, it couldn't have too apparent or else he wouldn't have parked himself right beside her. "So what you ladies talking about?"

"Just reminiscing," answered Vanille.

Fang grinned, "Oh and talking about this year's science fair." Fang chuckled as she saw Lightning look at her, no doubt planning all sorts of ways to murder the Pulsian girl. "Light tells me you two are partnered up."

"Oh, did she now?" Snow looked to the girl at his side who was doing her best to avoid eye contact. "It certainly seems that way. Must say I'm quite excited."

Lightning cut in harshly, "You excited about something scholastic? Please."

"What? I can't have an interest in science? It's one of my favorite subjects you know."

"Oh, really?"

Snow nodded, "Yeah. Take biology and chemistry for example. Nature provides us with autotrophs called marijuana plants, and a heterotroph such as myself, plucks it from the ground, grinds it up, rolls it, and smokes it. And as a result, I get totally fucked up. See? I love science."

"Uh. . . t-that's certainly an. . . uh. . . interesting way of putting it," Vanille replied.

Fang sniggered, "Looks like you have an enthusiastic partner on your hands, Light. I dunno, you two just may sweep the science fair after all."

"Nonsense!" Vanille exclaimed happily. "Hope and I are winning. Just you wait and see."

Snow's brow perked up, "You and the kid, huh?" He let loose a whistle, "I guess Lightning and me may just have some competition after all."

"That's what I said," Fang added, "But Sunshine here doesn't seem to think so."

"Yeah? I guess she's confident in our teamwork," Snow turned his head to Lightning and grinned.

"Yeah. . . confident we'll lose thanks to you," the agitated class president stated.

"Oh, Farron. Don't give up on me quite yet. We didn't even get started."

"If your poor attendance record and 'D'-average are of any indication, you gave up on yourself."

Snow laughed and shook his head, "Oh, Farron. You really are something, you know that? You're so cute when you're throwing insults at me."

Lightning stood to her feet, "You two enjoy the company of Mr. Villiers. I'm departing early."

She began walking and Snow called out to her, "Aww, Light! C'mon! Don't be that way!" The girl continued on her march towards the school building, and Snow simply shook his head. "What did I do?" he turned to Fang and Vanille.

Vanille answered with a chuckle, "Exist."

**XXX**

The sun was close to setting and Lightning walked the streets of Bodhum. She was heading home with her violin case clutched firmly in hand. Pink hair bounced as she walked.

"Heya, Lightning!" She turned her head to see an elderly man waving at her from his step.

"Hello, Mr. Lin! How are you today?" She responded with a smile in place. Lightning held the elderly in high regard. After all, she was enjoying the fruits of their labor. Or the Fal'Cie's technically, but that didn't matter.

"I'm doing absolutely fine. You just coming back from practice? I can't wait to hear you play sometime."

"Hm, I have a recital coming up in about a month. You're more than welcome to attend."

"Well, shucks! I'll be sure to." Lightning nodded and waved, earning a nod from the man.

She continued onward, her home was just a few blocks ahead. Various residents of her neighborhood acknowledged her, and she greeted them happily. Lightning was the child they all dreamed of having. She was exceptionally beautiful, highly intelligent, reliable, responsible, and participated in a multitude of activities. Not only did she have the respect of adults, but she had the admiration of her peers as well. If ever there was a role model for the youth, Lightning Farron was it.

Approaching her house, she quickly noticed something that didn't belong. Snow Villiers. He sat on her front steps, hunched over with his elbows resting on his thighs. To make matters worse, he was shirtless. Lightning could clearly make out the defined muscles of his arms and shoulders.

He looked up and saw her standing in the middle of her yard, observing him with complete disinterest. He smiled an award-winning smile, but that didn't seem to have any effect on the female before him. Sitting up, his defined chest and abdomen was revealed, and he waved.

Lightning increased the grip on her case. She was angry, incredibly angry, but Snow wouldn't be able to tell as her facial features alluded to her usual stoicism. As she approached, she was able to see sweat glistening on his skin.

"Hey, where were you? I've been waiting."

"I do have a life, Villiers."

"A life, huh? So is that what they call being a bitch these days?" He chuckled, but she was far from amused. If he didn't know what she was thinking or feeling before, her scowl certainly clued him in. "Don't get me wrong. You're the hottest girl I know, but you have the personality of a PMSing megistotherian. And well. . . that's not so hot. See where I'm going with this?"

Lightning didn't know how Snow always managed to ruin a gloriously perfect day, but it seemed to be the only talent he was in possession of. She stepped forward and began walking in Snow's direction. Thoughts of whacking the social failure with her instrument's case occurred to her, but she determined him to not be worth the potential damage that could be inflicted upon her precious violin. So she walked passed him. That's right, she ignored him, and that left Snow incredibly confused. He scratched his head before turning to observe her. He totally expected her to hit him or throw an insult his way, but nothing came.

His eyes went back to observing her shapely legs, as she unlocked her door and pushed it open. Standing to his feet, he followed after her. However, just before he made it through the doorway, she spun around swiftly, kicking him square in the chest. The blow was powerful, sending him careening through the air and landing roughly on his back. "Get the hell off my property, Villiers!" That door slammed shut.

Snow blinked a few times as he looked up at the sky, observing the city suspended overhead. "Holy shit. . ." Unbeknownst to Lightning, as she lifted her leg to kick him, Snow got the tiniest glimpse of panties he automatically deemed to be the whitest in existence. The front of his jeans swelled, and he immediately took off running for his house.

"Serah! I'm home!" Lightning called out. Moments later she was met with the sound of light footsteps descending the stairs. A girl very reminiscent to Lightning came into view, a bright smile on her face. It was evident by her short stature and round cheeks that she was younger.

"Sis!" The girl squeaked out happily.

"You finish all of your homework?" the elder sister asked as the two briefly embraced one another.

"Yuh-huh, got it done earlier today. How was practice?"

"It was pretty good. I have a recital coming up in a month." Lightning made her way towards the kitchen and noticed that there was a wrapped plate of food sitting on the counter. "Oh. . . you made dinner. . ."

"Yeah. I figured that since you're so busy and everything, that it was the least I could do," Serah explained.

Lightning was incredibly grateful. It was a bit much at times to go to school, handle the duties of class president, her various other activities, and come home to make dinner, too. "Thank you, Serah."

"Don't mention it. But I'm gonna head upstairs. I have a big test tomorrow and I need to finish studying for it."

Lightning nodded, "Okay. Don't stay up too late, and don't be afraid to take a break. Last thing you want is mental fatigue."

"I'll remember that," Serah spun on her heels and skipped up the stairs, leaving Lightning alone in the spotless kitchen. She walked over to the plate on the counter and carefully began to unwrap it. "Looks like Serah went all out." The food was slightly cold so she placed it in the microwave.

It was a few moments before it beeped, signaling her to remove the plate. Silently she ate at the kitchen table, being sure to wash her dishes immediately afterwards. There was homework to be done and of course a science fair project to work on, so she wasted no time heading upstairs to her bedroom. Pop music could be heard coming from Serah's room, and it brought a smile to the older Farron's face when she heard her sister singing along. Lightning much preferred classical, but anything that made Serah happy, made her happy.

Entering her room, she turned on the lamps positioned on either side of her queen sized bed. Her school blazer was shrugged off her narrow shoulders, but just as she was getting ready to place it on a hanger something caught something in her peripheral vision.

Looking out of her window, she managed to peer into Snow Villier's home. She gasped and clutched her jacket towards her chest, and her eyes widened. Lightning saw Snow laying down on his bed _masturbating_! To make matters even worse, he didn't even bother lowering his blinds, knowing fully well there was a chance Lightning would see him.

As much as it disgusted Lightning, she wasn't able to look away. Her cheeks felt warm, and she pressed her legs together tightly. Snow's eyes were closed, and his right hand was pumping up and down his thick erection at a moderate pace. Slowly his lids opened, and the two made eye contact. Startled, Lightning jumped after coming to the realization of what she'd been intensely staring at. Snow grinned at her, but didn't bother ceasing his self explorations. He placed his free hand behind his head and continued to pump away. Lightning quickly rushed towards the window and shut the blinds immediately.

With an abrupt turn, she placed her back against the wall, and felt her heart pulsing miles a minute. If she'd been thinking clearly, she would've pointed and laughed at him in an effort to embarrass him; that probably would've shrunk his enormous ego down to normal proportions. But it was too late for that. She reacted out of pure instinct and shock.

She should have been clawing her eyes out; she should have hung herself in her closet; she should have jumped head first out the window. But instead, there was an unfamiliar pulsing between her legs. And that's when it hit her. She was having a sexual reaction to Snow Villiers.

**XXX**

"You okay? You've been awfully quiet all day," Fang questioned out of concern.

"I'm. . . I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like 'nothing' to me," the taller girl pressed; her green eyes observed the gloomy face of her friend.

Lightning remained quiet, her eyes glued to the floor. How could she possibly tell Fang about what she saw? If she did, then the girl would probably ask Lightning how _she _felt about it. True, it was possible for her to lie, but something told the dazed girl she wouldn't be very convincing. And that could only lead to worse things. No doubt Fang would taunt and tease her until the end of time itself. Lightning was still trying to figure out her own thoughts and feelings regarding the subject; she didn't have time for Fang's crass jokes.

For the first time in history, Lightning just couldn't seem to get Snow off her mind. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw him pleasuring himself and looking at her with those penetrating blue eyes, grinning. She imagined his rippling physique and his corn colored hair; the sound of his smooth deep voice. She'd never paid those details any attention before, and now they were all she thought about. "I don't want to talk about it."

Fang understood and gave a nod, "Well, I have to go meet up with Vanille. See you later?"

Lightning nodded, "Yeah, sure." She watched as Fang departed and sighed. If Fang noticed something was off, then there was definitely something wrong with her. The girl rarely had anything else on her mind besides sleeping, joking, and eating.

Closing her locker, the temperamental violist jumped as she saw her worse nightmare leaning against a set of lockers. He observed her predatorily, "Hey, Farron."

There was no response; she wasn't going to give him the dignity of one. Bending down, she grabbed her bag and began walking towards the library. Large arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her, and she felt herself being involuntarily pulled back against what seemed like a hard wall. She knew better than to mistake Snow Villiers for that; the wall was smarter.

"Did you enjoy the show? It was a special performance, just for you," he seductively spoke in her ear. She felt something hard pressing into her lower back, and as the seconds ticked by it seemed to get larger and larger.

Gasping, Lightning broke free of Snow's grasp and spun around quickly to face him. Sure enough, he was sporting a rather large erection that was tenting the front of his slacks. "Hands off!"

"So feisty. That's what I like about you, Farron. You never make it easy. Always making things more difficult for me, huh?" Snow placed his hand over his bulge and began to squeeze and knead it so that Lightning could perfectly see the outline of his massive girth.

"Wait. . . _me_ make things more difficult for _you_? I could've sworn that was the other way around."

She tried to avoid glancing down at Snow's crotch, but she slipped, and he noticed. "It's cool though. I get it. It's more fun this way, and I must say I never shy away from a challenge."

"So this is all just one big game to you, huh?"

"Of course, babe. What else would it be?"

"A giant waste of time?"

Snow chuckled at the retort. "Oh, it's giant, alright. But it's only a waste of time if you don't give it the love and attention it needs." His erection was now sprawled down his pants' leg. "So what do you say, Farron? How's about you and me sneak on down to the basement, and you give me the best blow job to ever grace Cocoon?" Lightning was used to his vulgarity, but this time around she couldn't help but gasp; her face reddened. "Oh, c'mon, Light. They call you the North Bodhum Goddess, I'm sure that can't all possibly be due to your stunning looks, correct? Behind that perfect exterior the world sees, there has to be a horny little minx just waiting to be set free."

Lightning's mouth was slightly ajar as she stared at him, her face a mixture of emotions. Snow took one step forward, and she stood there unable to move. She felt his hand brush against her inner thigh, and he brought it up to his face.

"See? You know you want to. You're already wet for me," he said indicating the glistening fluids on his index and ring fingers. Lightning watched as he sucked the digits clean and let loose a deep groan. "Mmm, delicious. Just as I expected you to be."

Lightning turned her head away from the sight, unable to watch. She felt so incredibly ashamed to have let Snow Villiers of all people get so close to her.

"What do you say, my beautiful minx?" he then whispered, "let me release you." He placed both of his hands on her breasts, and something inside of her snapped. In one swift fluid motion, her knee rose up and made harsh contact with testicles.

The air seemed to have been knocked from Snow's lungs, and he doubled over as Lightning backed away. He tried to speak, but no words were produced. He lowered down to his knees and simply laid on his side, curling up.

"Take it like a man, Villiers," and with that, she walked off leaving the giant teen behind to gather himself.

**XXX**

Finally the weekend had arrived, and it provided Lightning a much needed break from her activities, and most especially Snow Villiers. Sure he was her neighbor, but avoiding him outside of school was easy enough.

"What do you think about this top?" Vanille asked as she exited the dressing room wearing a glittery cone brassiere.

Lightning blinked as she looked at her bubbly friend, "Are you serious, Vanille?"

"I guess that means you don't like it."

"You guessed correctly," came the honest reply, '_Jeez, no wonder half the school thinks she's easy_.' "How about we try something a little more modest, like a camisole."

"Sure," agreed Vanille.

"And make sure it isn't one that's see-through, please. Remember what happened last time."

Vanille shuddered, "I'll never forget that."

Fang burst out laughing, "I'll never get over the look on your face when that guy offered you a job in porn."

"And I'll never get over the look on his face when he realized she was underage," Lightning added with her own chuckle. Poor oblivious Vanille. She was always doing something that made people think her to be more sexually explorative than she really was. It brought Lightning back to the time when they were in home economics; Vanille moaned and mewled as if she were in mid-coitus as she struggled to stir thick cake batter. The whole class was silent as they watched the redhead, and she had no idea why.

"So Lightning, how's the science project going?" Vanille's question earned her a groan in response. "Not too well I take it."

"I don't want to think about the science fair."

"Oh, but I thought you _loved _the science fair," Fang snickered.

"Once upon a time, perhaps that was the case. But these days I don't have much love for science in general," was Lightning's monotone response.

"And would a certain blonde have anything to do with that?"

"Blonde, what blonde?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Ms. Farron. You know damn well what blonde I'm talking about. The tall oafish one that smells of petroleum jelly and sweat." Fang grinned at the leer she received. "Did I upset you? How's about I make it up to you with a McChoco's value meal?"

"Fang, I hate you," the statement only made the taller girl howl with laughter as she walked off to find a suitable top for Vanille.

Fang's teasing only brought up thoughts she was trying desperately to erase from her mind. Lightning understood exactly what Snow wanted from her, but what she didn't understand why? Throughout the years she'd punched, kicked, slapped, elbowed, and kneed him; but no matter how vicious her physical abuse, he always returned for more. Maybe Snow Villiers was touched in the head.

"Thinking about Snow?" Vanille asked, causing Lightning to snap out of her thoughts.

"Don't even."

"What? It's pretty obvious you know. Ever since this science fair project, you seem different."

Confusion set in on Lightning's face. "Different? Different how?"

A giggle escaped from Vanille, "Just different."

Lightning didn't know what Vanille was getting at, but it couldn't have been anything good. To be frank, she didn't want to know. "Whatever. Let's hurry up and get out of this store. I'm getting hungry."

"K," was the cheery response.

Vanille eventually made a purchase, and the trio of girls found themselves traversing the food court of the Central Bodhum Shopping Center. Various food stands greeted them, and Fang's stomach seemed to have grown ten times as large since Lightning last saw her as she was rambling on about ordering something from each establishment. Lightning wasn't really a fan of greasy processed foods; instead she had a taste for something a bit more fresh.

The three continued to walk, when a familiar head of golden locks caught Lightning's attention. "Oh fuck. . ." Vanille and Fang followed Lightning's gaze, and they saw Snow chatting up a girl who worked behind the counter of Ahriman King.

"What time do you get off? Maybe I can pick you up when your shift is over and you and I can get better acquainted."

The girl blushed visibly, "Today at 5," she answered.

"Okay then, 5 it is," Snow gave her a wink before leaving. As he turned, he saw the object of his lust. "If it isn't my favorite little science partner in the whole wide world. How's it going?"

"Perfectly fine until you made your presence known."

"You aren't still upset about that. . . incident in the hallway are you?" Vanille and Fang looked at each other, then back at Lightning and Snow. Snow noticed the look on the two girls' faces, "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell us, what?" Vanille inquired.

"Oh, just that she was totally w-."

"It's nothing important, Vanille. Just ignore him." Lightning was gnashing her teeth, her fists clenching.

"Wait a minute, now," Fang burst out, "I wanna hear this."

Snow shrugged. "Oh well, I guess it's nothing. Lightning doesn't wanna share, so I guess it'll be our little secret." He winked at the fuming girl, "Catch ya later, babe." With that he walked pass the girls, two of which turned to face a red Lightning.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Vanille asked a smile spreading across her lips.

"Yeah, what's up with the whole 'babe' thing?"

"It's just Snow being Snow. Don't think too much of it."

It was clear that Fang didn't quite believe her, "Yeah, right. Spill."

"It's nothing!" Lightning declared with exasperation. But was it nothing? Even she didn't believe that anymore.

**XXX**

Three loud knocks were delivered to the door, and Snow placed his hands in his pockets as he waited. He heard movement from within, and began to smile as he pictured the look on Lightning's face when she saw him standing there. Unfortunately for him, when the door opened, the one standing on the opposite side wasn't who he'd expected it to be. Instead, he was met with the smiling face of Serah.

"Hi, Snow!" She greeted sweetly.

"What's up, Little Farron. Uh. . . is your sis home?"

"Not at the moment, no. She had to stay after school today. Apparently they're planning some big dance."

"Oh, right. . . I forgot about that. The Spring Formal. Makes sense that she'd be. . . involved with that."

"Yeah," Serah said with a frown.

"Is something wrong?" Snow inquired, concern etched across his face.

Serah started to speak, but refrained. "I don't know if I should say."

"You can trust me. We're neighbors after all."

"I guess. . . ," it was clear to Snow that Serah was struggling on whether or not she should open up to him. "I mean. . . I don't know. I'm worried about Lightning."

Now Snow was even more concerned than before, "Why? Is something wrong with her?"

Serah sighed, "She's just so stressed out. She won't say it, but I can tell. She has to do so much. Gymnastics, fight club, violin recitals, she's head of the student council. . . I just don't know if she can handle it all."

"She does all that? Wow. . . I never would've guessed. That would explain why she's never around that much."

"Yeah, she pushes herself entirely too hard."

"It's a miracle she manages pull all that off. They don't call her the North Bodhum Goddess for nothing."

Serah smiled, "They really call her that?"

Snow nodded.

"That's so cool that people think of her that way."

"Yeah, she's pretty popular. The whole school practically fawns over her, like she's their idol or something. And I guess in a way she kind of is."

"So, then what do they call you, Snow?"

The blonde simply started laughing, "That's a conversation for a later date." Serah looked confused. "Hey, do you mind if I wait here for her? They lock up the school in about an hour, so she shouldn't be away too much longer. I'd really like to work on this science fair project a bit, but stubborn Lightning thought it'd be best if she held onto all the materials."

"Oooh! You're helping her with the science fair this year?" Serah stepped aside allowing Snow entry.

He entered, "Yeah. I know normally she's a one-woman show and all that, but our science teacher made participation mandatory this year and assigned us together."

"Well, her room is up the stairs, down the hall to your left," Serah informed. Snow wouldn't have any trouble finding the room. He didn't know if Serah was aware his and Lightning's bedroom windows faced each other. "I was actually on my way out before you came. Do you mind telling Lightning that I'll be over at Alyssa's when she gets home?"

"Alyssa's. Sure thing."

Serah headed out of the door, "Thanks, Snow."

"Yeah, don't mention it." He closed the door behind Serah and locked it. He couldn't believe he was in the Farron residence all by his lonesome. He didn't have to sneak in or anything. Not that he would. He couldn't possibly violate the trust of his favorite neighbor in such a manner, but that wouldn't stop him from snooping around her panty drawer. "Just what exactly does the class president like to sleep in at night," he said to himself as he walked up the stairs.

He entered her room and wasn't surprised to see it immaculately clean. What did surprise him however, was the wall of plaques, trophies, ribbons, medals, and various other awards. They were shiny and well taken care of, a sign that Lightning Farron certainly did take pride in her accomplishments. She really _was_ perfect. It amazed him how she never once gloated.

Awards aside, as Snow browsed the room, he couldn't help but get a sense of dread and emptiness. The room itself was absolved of any and all personality. There wasn't a single poster on the wall or an ounce of color. There was almost a sort of sterile feel to the environment. '_Well, maybe this is a sign of her personality. I mean it wouldn't be a lie to say that she's as dry and dull as the four white walls surrounding me right now_.' Snow shook his head and smiled. That wasn't true. Lightning Farron was anything but dull, their encounters were proof enough of that. It was one of the reasons he loved getting a reaction out of her. '_Maybe this room is a sign of not what she happens to be, but rather what she _wants_ to be_.' Perfect.

**XXX**

Lightning unlocked the door and stepped through with a relieved sigh. Finally she was home, and that meant she was able to get some much needed rest. She wouldn't be able to rest long of course, but a short little nap could only do her some good. "Serah! I'm home!" she called out as usual.

Heading up the stairs, she wasted no time heading towards her room. The door was open, just as she'd always left it. Standing in the hallway, she was able to see out of her window and all the way inside of Snow's room; his bed was in direct view. He wasn't home from the looks of things and the obvious lack of noise. Her mind instantly replayed the image of him lying half naked in bed stroking himself. Just as quickly as the image formed, she dismissed it. Snow annoyed her while he was actually present, now he was doing it without even being there.

Stepping further into her room, she turned her head to the left and gasped at what she saw.

"Hey, babe. What took you so long?" It was Snow! More specifically it was a naked Snow lying in her bed, her bed sheets hiding the lower half of his body.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

"Shh, calm down. I was just waiting for you."

"H-how? Why?" Lightning didn't even know where to begin. All she knew was that her fist desperately wanted to kiss his nose. "How did you get in here?"

"Little Farron let me in. I came looking for you."

"SERAH!" Lightning yelled out totally irritated.

"Don't bother. She can't hear you," he menacingly stated.

"What did you do to Serah!" Lightning stepped forward, death twinkling in her eyes.

"Calm down, will ya? I didn't do anything. I was just messin'. Jeez, Lightning. What kind of person do you take me for?"

"The disgusting kind."

"Aww, Lightning," he mocked, "That's such a thoughtful thing for you to say. Thanks."

"Cut the bullshit! Where's my sister?"

"Take it easy, babe. She told me to tell you she was heading over to Alyssa's for a bit." He watched as Lightning visibly calmed. "Why don't you come on over and sit on Daddy's lap, and tell him all about your day."

"Fuck you. Get your crusty ass out of my bed!"

"Um, maybe after I take a nap. I'm quite beat, and from the look on your face, I'd say you are too. Let's rest up a bit, and then get started on our science fair project. What do you say?"

"I say eat mule shit and die," she folded her arms across her chest.

"Light. . ."

"Don't call me that!"

"So I can call you 'babe', but I can't call you 'Light'? What sort of sense does that make?"

Lightning simply blinked. The bastard had actually caught her there. To make matters worse, she hadn't realized she'd been permitting his use of the nickname the entire time.

"Cock got your tongue?" She glared at him, "Cat! Cat! I meant cat. . . yeah," he chuckled.

"Stop it! Just stop it! Please!" Snow stopped laughing. "I just want to get some rest! I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap today, alright?" She let out a scream of frustration, her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. "Just please, stop. . ."

Snow frowned, all amusement leaving his body. That had to have been the most defeated he'd heard her sound. Actually, that had to have been the _first_ time he'd heard her sound defeated. The earlier conversation with Serah came back to him, and he remembered the younger girl expressing her concern in regards to Lightning. "I'm sorry," he stated. She was stressed out with juggling a multitude of assignments and activities, and here he was being an asshole making matters even worse. "I didn't mean to upset you. . ."

"WELL YOU DID!" She snapped. "Just. . . ," her voice was softer and barely audible. Her head lowered as she gazed at the floor, "Snow, get out of my house."

Snow didn't say anything. Instead he threw the covers off and stood up, revealing all of his manly glory to the pink-haired beauty. She blushed slightly and turned her head away. Normally he would've made a sexual comment, but from the looks of things, it wasn't the time. He dressed himself in silence before heading for the door. "See you at school tomorrow." A response never came, and he pressed onward.

Lightning heard his heavy footsteps as he descended the stairs, and the front door close as he made his exit. Walking towards her bed, she flopped forward and closed her eyes.

**XXX**

Two weeks passed since the incident in Lightning's bedroom, and she found herself quietly traversing the halls. The school day had yet to officially begin, and students were milling about and chattering before classes began.

"Light!" She looked up to see the smiling faces of Fang and Vanille approaching. "What's wrong? You haven't been okay for quite some time now?" a concerned Vanille asked.

"I'm okay. I just have a lot on my mind lately." Though it was the truth, it was one of the biggest understatements of the year.

"You're not usually a bouncing ball of perky, but this is sad even for you," Fang chimed in.

"Hey, Lightning," the sound of that familiar deep voice caused the three girls to stop. They looked up at Snow Villiers, who was for once missing his goofy grin. It was the first time they saw the young man look serious about anything. It had been two weeks since Lightning had the displeasure of being annoyed by him, and she wasn't ready to begin the routine anew.

"What do you want, Villiers?" her reply didn't mask her irritation.

"I. . . I just wanted to apologize for the incident two weeks ago."

Fang and Vanille's ears perked up. This was the first time they were hearing about any incident. "Incident? What incident?" Fang asked.

"It's. . . uh. . . ," Snow rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous smile. "Lightning, just know that I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to upset you."

While her two friends may have been intrigued about this newly discovered incident, Lightning was intrigued by the fact that Snow was actually apologizing to her. She didn't think the promiscuous teen capable of such levels of maturity. She kept quiet as the blonde continued to speak.

"I know I've been a real asshole as of late. But uh, if you want we can work on our project later today. I know you've probably been busy with it, but I really want to help you out with it. I haven't been doing a good job at being reliable, and I want to fix that. Maybe take a little of the load off your shoulders a bit?"

Lightning considered denying his offer of assistance, but he seemed sincere enough. "Fine. Today at seven. Don't be late."

"Gotcha. Don't you worry, I wont let you down. You'll see."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Snow smiled at her and gave a nod to Fang and Vanille before jogging off.

"What was _that_ about?" Fang finally asked. "Blondie certainly did a complete one-eighty."

Vanille looked at Lightning and tilted her head, "Well, whatever it is he did, he certainly seemed to be awfully sorry about it. What was it that he did anyways?"

"He managed to weasel his way into my house before I got home, and was waiting in bed for me . . . naked."

Fang's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "Say _what_!"

"How did he even get in?" a shocked Vanille asked.

"Serah. He managed to talk her into letting him in. And being that Serah didn't know any better, she went along with it."

"So how big is his wang?" Fang let out.

Vanille's jaw dropped at their friend's sudden outburst, and Lightning groaned before walking off.

**XXX**

The doorbell rung, and Lightning sat her pen down. She padded over to answer, "Just one sec." She opened it to see Snow standing there.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lightning hadn't realized her face betrayed her. "I'm just shocked you're here. . . thirty minutes early."

"Yeah, about that. . . I figured the earlier the better. Thirty minutes wouldn't make too much of a difference after all, right?"

"Right. . . ," she stepped aside allowing him entry. "Have a seat, but please avoid flopping down on the furniture." Snow was a massive boy, and she didn't know if her sofa would be able to withstand such trauma.

Snow noticed a variety of papers and notebooks spread across the coffee table. He walked over to the sofa and slowly sat. He looked towards Lightning and smiled, letting her know that he was able to have a seat without flopping. "What are you working on?"

"The history report."

"Uh. . . there's a history report?" Snow asked.

Lightning simply rolled her eyes. His answer didn't come as a shock. "Maybe if you'd show up for class sometime, you would've known that." Rather than sit beside him on the couch, she sat down on the floor in front of the table. Picking up her pen, she began writing.

"And maybe if you learned to not take life so seriously and skip every once in a while, you wouldn't be so wound up."

"Well, forgive me for wanting a future that doesn't include scrubbing toilets and working the McChoco's drive-thru."

Snow chuckled, "That's where you see me working?"

"You can barely pass a reading test, let alone a drug test. So, no. I do not see you working there. Even fast-food has standards."

"Jeez, I get caught with a little stem on me, and all of sudden I'm the poster child for teen drug abuse. I'm a little offended."

"Why? You're responsible for your reputation, and you seem rather proud of it."

"That was sarcasm, Sergeant Serious. Reputation was never important to me. Think me a failure, a pervert, even an asshole. Makes me no difference."

"So what you're saying, is that you don't care what anyone thinks of you?"

"Pretty much," he affirmed.

"If you say so," disbelief was evident in Lightning's voice.

"You don't believe me?" Snow turned his head to observe her.

Lightning kept scribbling in her notebook. "No, I don't." She could feel Snow's eyes on her. "If you didn't care so much, you wouldn't care to live up to your reputation. Even if it is negative."

"I'm just being me, and I guess being me is what most would consider 'bad'," he gave a low laugh, "what about you? You seem awfully concerned with reputation."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I guess not. As long as it makes you happy living up to the expectations of others, I say go for it. But me? I'll stick to living up to my own standards."

"And how low those must be."

"You just love throwing in a jab at me whenever you get the chance, don't you?"

"Well, you _do_ make it easy."

"Well, I'm thinking _you_ might just have a thing for me."

Lightning's pen fell from her fingertips, "What was that?"

"You heard me, _sir_," Lightning glared, "I think you have the hots for me."

"Says the guy who tried to seduce me in the hallway, tried to kiss me in the kitchen, and was waiting naked in my bedroom for me. Yeah, I _really_ like you, Snow. That's why I turned you down each and every time."

"Don't forget about my little tribute to you in the window that day."

Lightning wanted to stab him in the dick with her pen, but she refrained. "I'd rather not think about that actually."

"You know Farron, I won't lie. I'm incredibly attracted to you."

"So you do like me?"

"Wait just a minute. I never said I liked you, I just said I'm attracted to you."

"And the difference is. . . ?"

"The difference being I think you're a cunt and that I just wanna fuck." Snow noticed a change in Lightning's face. She looked almost sad and Snow immediately began to feel guilty. He was suppose to be making things easier for her, not making her upset. "Shit, Lightning. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

There was silence in the room. A single tear slowly slid down her cheek.

Snow's eyes widened in shock. It was the first time he'd ever seen Lightning cry, especially because of something he'd said. He didn't think she was always emotionally fragile, but something told him her stress played a large part in lowering her emotional fortitude. He really began to feel bad then. Seeing a girl cry usually didn't elicit a response from his conscience, but with Lightning it was different somehow.

He lowered himself to the floor beside her, and reached forward wiping the saline liquid from her face. She sharply turned her head away from him. A head turn however wasn't enough to stop him; instead he wrapped his arms around her and simply held her. "W-what are you doing?"

"Trying to show you how sorry I am. I don't want you to think I'm a total jerk."

"Thought you didn't care about what others thought of you."

"Yeah, well. . . guess I lied."

**XXX**

A puff of smoke was blown from Snow's mouth as he sat in wait. He and Lightning had agreed to meet up every day at 7 to work on their science project. He tapped off the ashes of his cigarette and observed some of the neighbors as they walked along the street and pulled their vehicles into their driveways. It wasn't until he turned his head to the left, that he saw his science fair partner approaching from down the street.

As she got closer he frowned. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her once vibrant colored hair seemed incredibly dull. "Surprised to see you of all people late for something. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was starting to rub off on you." It was a joke; one that she didn't seem to appreciate as she walked up the front steps passing him.

He put out the remainder of his cigarette and flicked it away before rising to his feet. "Snow, please. I don't want cigarette butts in my yard."

Snow stood to his feet and went to go retrieve the object. Picking it up, he simply flicked it over to his own yard before following after Lightning. He entered her home to see her already sitting down on the sofa and closed the door behind himself. "Farron, you don't look so hot. You okay?"

It was a moment before Snow received a response. Lightning simply began taking papers out of her bag and set them on the coffee table. "I'm fine."

"You don't look so fine to me. Have you seen yourself lately?"

"Snow, if you're just going to annoy me, you can go home."

Snow frowned, "Wasn't trying to crack jokes or anything. Just saying you don't look too well."

"I'm really tired. That's it. Subject change, please."

Quietly Snow walked over to the sofa and took a seat beside her. "I know you don't want to hear this, but don't you think you're pushing yourself a little too hard?" Lightning didn't say anything, so Snow continued. "You do so much. Don't you ever take a break?"

"I already told you I'm fine. I don't need your concern. I can take care of myself."

"Then why aren't you?"

Lightning stopped searching through the papers.

"Lightning, I don't get you. Why do you try so hard to be perfect?"

She snapped, "Because I have to be!"

Snow tilted his head, "You have to be, or do you want to be? Or are your parents forcing you?"

"My parents are dead Snow," she dully replied.

Her statement came as a shock to him. Initially, he didn't know if she was fooling around, but Lightning didn't seem the type to joke about stuff like that. And when he thought about it, he never saw any adults around the place. "I. . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean t–."

"It's alright. You didn't know."

Lightning wasn't looking at him, instead she focused on the papers on the table. Snow silently stared at her solemn profile. "So then why?"

The papers were set down and Lightning sighed. "To take care of Serah. I can't just tell her what to do and expect her to listen. I have to set an example. I'm the only one left who can raise her, and I don't want her to go down the wrong path."

Everything finally began to make sense. For the first time ever, Snow could finally say he understood Lightning's behaviors. He always thought her to merely be a pretentious bitch, but it was clear now that she was just trying to be an excellent role model for her younger sister; to give her the guidance that she herself didn't have. "Well, whatever you're doing it's working."

Lightning turned her head to look at him.

"It's just that your sister seems to think really highly of you."

She didn't respond.

"But she's worried about you, too."

"She is?"

Snow nodded, "So take it easy. Just a tad."

"Serah told you this?"

"Mhmm. That day you found me in your bed. Before she left, she told me about all the stuff you do."

The wheels began to turn in Lightning's head. Snow's modified behavior began to become a bit more understandable. He was genuinely worried about her, and didn't want to add to her stress.

"Man. . . ," he chuckled a bit and ran his hand through his hair.

"What?" questioned Lightning.

"It's just that. . . we've known each other all these years, and I never would've guessed how similar we had it."

Confusion. Lightning didn't understand what he was getting at. "Excuse me?"

"My parents are dead, too."

This was relatively new information to Lightning, but when she thought about it, she too didn't see any adults at his place. " How'd you manage to buy the house next door?" It wasn't like Snow had always lived there.

"The house is my uncle's place. Or at least it was. When my parents died five years ago, he let me move in."

Lightning remembered the man who use to live next door. Upon closer inspection, Snow did look like him in some aspects, and she hadn't seen the man in quite some time.

"But he died not long after, and left the house to me. It was already paid for so all I had to do was take care of the utilities."

"And just how exactly were you able to do that?"

"With a job, duh," Snow laughed at her and shook his head.

"You with a job?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Yes, actually. It does." Lightning never thought Snow the type of person to actually work.

"I work down at a repair shop. A man named Sazh Katzroy owns the place. He was a friend of my uncle's, so he gave me a job knowing that it would help me out."

"So. . . ," Lightning began, "When you never show up to school, it's because you're at work?"

"Pretty much."

All this time, Lightning had always thought Snow was off doing drugs, or wasting his life away with endless sex, and other random bouts of delinquency. A part of her actually began to feel bad for prejudging Snow. Then again, his behavior did give her a legitimate reason to hate him. "So those rumors about you doing drugs, getting into fights, and. . ."

"Don't me wrong, all that stuff is true. It's a bit exaggerated, but I can own up to it. I mean, you know first hand how much of fucking asshole I can be." He laughed and surprisingly enough, Lightning laughed herself.

"What I don't get is why you decided to show up for class recently."

"Well, that day we were partnered up, I had the day off. I just slept in so I was late. I didn't intend to actually go through with this whole project bullshit. But I dunno, you made me reconsider."

Snow watched as Lightning tilted her head, "_I_ made you reconsider?"

"That you did. I mean you're totally hot," he saw Lightning roll her eyes, "and you're pretty interesting, too." Snow was beginning to surprise himself with his words. He couldn't believe he and Lightning Fucking Farron were actually sitting in her living room having an actual conversation. Though he was sexually attracted to her, he disliked her just as much as she disliked him. Instead of yell at and punch her, like she enjoyed doing to him, he preferred to annoy and prank her as he'd been accustomed to doing for years.

"Interesting, how?"

"I mean you're this ultra hot, introverted, mysterious girl who doesn't take shit from anyone," most especially _his_ shit. She never returned his sexual propositions, despite his lewd advances. "I'll admit, I didn't think of this partnership with the noblest of intentions. Like I told you before, I just wanted to fuck." Wait. Wanted? He still did, but that wasn't all that seemed to matter anymore.

"So what you're saying is that, the only reason why you've been showing up to school was just to try to get in my pants?"

He had to laugh at that. "Would you hate me if it was true?"

"I already do hate you."

"Yeah. . . right. You do, huh," he grinned at her. "That's not so much the case anymore though. I really want to help you with this."

"But why?"

"Look at a mirror sometimes, Farron. You need all the help you can get. Trust me."

Lightning glared at him.

Snow reached forward and started going through some of the papers with her. "So, how do you manage to keep this place afloat?" If she didn't have parents, there had to have been someone helping her out.

"Whatever I can. I sew, so I do alterations for people. I sell baked goods, play my violin on the streets, and of course I have summer jobs."

"Woah, Farron. I'm impressed. I didn't think you were such a hustler." Then again, before that day there weren't a lot of things he bothered to think about in regards to the female beside him.

"But enough chatting, can we get to work, please?"

"Yeah, sure."

**XXX**

A wide-eyed Vanille stood beside an equally shocked Fang whose mouth was gaping. "Is it me or are those two actually getting along?" the redhead asked.

"You see it, too, huh?" Fang responded. The pair watched as Lightning and Snow sat across from one another at one of the outdoor tables. A smile spread across Lightning's lips as Snow dramatically splayed his arms wide whilst practically shouting. This caused Lightning to chuckle softly as she shook her head.

"It was fucking awesome! I really wish you could've been there to see it!" Snow exclaimed.

Lightning softly responded, "I don't. It's not exactly my scene."

"Perhaps. But the look on your face would've been priceless."

Vanille and Fang cautiously approached the pair, Vanille being the first to speak up, "H-hey, guys. . . what's going on?"

Snow and Lightning simultaneously turned to the girls, "Hey," the greeted in unison.

"Alright, just what the hell is going on here?" Fang shouted. She pointed an accusatory finger at Snow, "Did you convince Ms. Perfect to get high!"

An appalled look formed on Snow's face, "What? No! Of course not!"

"Then you drugged her!" Fang swiped Lightning's water bottle from off the table, twisted off the cap, and began to guzzle it down.

"Fang!" Vanille squeaked out in shock.

"Uh. . . if you're accusing me of drugging her, then why exactly are you chugging that down?" Snow watched as Fang's eyes suddenly widened. She spit the contents out onto the grass.

"Will you two calm down, please?" Lightning spoke up, "It isn't like that at all. Snow and I are just simply talking."

"Simply talking? _Simply talking_!" Fang began, prompting Snow to warily look over towards Lightning.

"Is she okay?" the blonde asked quickly becoming freaked out.

"Since when did you and the man whore start _simply_ _talking_? There's something you aren't telling us and we wanna know!" Fang sat at the table and suspiciously observed the two blue-eyed teens. "Vanille, sit." The perky redhead did as she was told, sitting beside the eccentric girl.

"I'm starting to think that maybe _you're_ the one who's drugged," Lightning stated.

"Listen, I can assure you two that I didn't drug her or convince her to do drugs. We're just enjoying each other's company before the bell rings. That's it. I swear." Snow looked to Lighting for a bit of assistance; however, he didn't receive it. Instead he caught the blush haired girl trying to conceal her amusement by slowly sliding her hand in front of her mouth.

"That it?" Fang asked once more, earning a nod from Snow. "Well, I've got my eye on you, Blondie. And don't you think for one second I'm letting you out of my sight. Let's go, Vanille." Fang pushed herself up from the table and began to walk off. While her back was turned, Snow wasted no time throwing up his middle finger.

"Sorry about that," Vanille said rising, "Fang can be a little hyperactive at times."

"Vanille!"

Startled, the redhead jumped slightly. "Ciao!" She gave the sitting pair a small wave before running after Fang.

"That was. . . weird," Snow began.

"Well, that's Fang for you," Lightning commented with a smile.

"LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING!" Hearing her name called with such urgency, she turned to see a short girl with long brown hair running towards her. She appeared distressed as worry took residence in her eyes. "That gang of boys is picking on Hope again!"

That was all the class president needed to hear. In an instant, she was on her feet. "Lead the way." The girl took off and Lightning followed. Not wanting to feel left out of the action, Snow rose to his feet and pursued.

They jogged halfway across campus before they eventually saw Hope being pushed up against a tree, five boys on either side of him. Tears were welling up in the younger kid's eyes. He jumped slightly as a boy slapped his books from his hands. One yanked him forward by the collar and ripped his backpack off him. "Toughen up, you little bitch." The contents of his bag were released all over the ground, and they began stepping on various papers. Pencils and pens were snapped by their feet.

One kid lifted his hand up in preparation to strike, but just before the blow could land it was immediately captured in Lightning's strong grasp. She twisted his wrist and sharply placed his arm behind his back. "AAAH! SHIT! LET GO OF ME!"

The boy's friends began to move in, before a large fist suddenly collided with the face of one. Another was effortlessly swooped up by his collar and tossed aside like a helpless kitten. There was no way in hell Snow was just going to stand by while some jerk-offs tried to attack Lightning, even if the campus didn't consider him to be much different from them. Snow may have been an asshole, he may have been a fighter, and he may even have been a drug user, but one thing he was not was a man who picked on the helpless, especially if they were younger kids.

Lightning's leg swung around to kick another teen across the face, knocking him harshly to the ground. The teen currently in her grasp was backhanded violently and then pushed backwards until he, too, fell. "Come near him again and I'm castrating all of you."

The boys began groaned and clutched at their bruises as they slowly retreated. "Hey! Toughen up, you fucking pansies!" Snow yelled after them. He turned to face the crying kid and placed his hand on his shoulder, "You okay, kid?" The boy nodded.

Lightning stepped closer to and visually scanned him. "Hope, did they hurt you at all?" He shook his head, "Good. I'm glad you're alright."

"Looks like we got here just in time," Snow added.

"Yeah," Lightning bent down and began picking up Hope's belongings, and Snow assisted. Everything was placed neatly in his bag, which Lightning handed over to him; Snow gave him his books.

"Thanks Light," he regarded the blonde, "Snow."

"Yeah, no problem. Whenever you're in trouble, don't hesitate to look for me. Trust me, I'm not hard to miss," Snow joked.

"Tell me about it," Lightning stood to her feet. "Snow, I'm going to walk him to his class. See you later?"

"Yeah, sure." He watched as Lightning and Hope took off. '_She's so. . . caring. Never would've figured that_,' Snow thought to himself. He wasn't able to take his eyes off Lightning, and he immediately began picturing her face, especially those rare times she smiled; he had to be quick in order to catch a glimpse of those. The thought itself forced his own smile to appear. Suddenly his eyes widened. He couldn't possibly be falling for Lightning Farron, could he?

**XXX**

Three weeks had gone by, and Lightning sat in front of her room's vanity preparing herself for bed. She wore a long-sleeved turquoise nightgown that hung down to the middle of her thighs, and nothing more except thin white ankle socks decorating her feet. She'd just finished putting her long pink hair into a single braid, which rested upon her left shoulder, bangs and tresses framing her face.

Getting up, she went over towards her lamp, but stopped as she stared out of her window. She didn't see Snow present, that is until he stepped into view wearing nothing more than a pair of navy blue boxer briefs. She could see his powerful upper body and a blush immediately colored her cheeks. Turning her head, she tried to gather herself.

Lightning didn't know why she looked at Snow in such a manner, but whenever she saw him in such a state, it was hard to turn her eyes away. Slowly she turned her head in his direction, and saw him looking back at her. She jumped slightly, and saw a grin form on his face. He gave a small wave, and she returned the gesture. Her blinds were closed immediately after that.

With her heart racing, she turned the lamp off and glided over to her bed. Pulling back the covers, she crawled inside and turned off the remaining light. '_Why can't I stop thinking about him_?' she thought to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. The dark surroundings allowed her imagination to run wild, and she began to picture what his lips would have felt like upon hers that day in the kitchen.

Blue eyes widened. '_Why the hell am I thinking about that? I mean it's Villiers! Of all the people on the planet, _he_ has to be the one I fantasize about_?' And that's when it really hit her. '_Oh no. . . I can't possibly be falling in love with that dumbass_.'

**XXX**

The final note was released from her instrument, and the audience stood to their feet. Loud applause filled the concert hall, and she took a bow smiling brightly. Her hair was pulled back into a slick bun, a few curled tresses hanging from the sides of her face. She wore a form fitting black dress that clung to every developed curve of her body, and a basic pair of open-toed heels. Around her neck sat her lightning bolt necklace, and glittering earrings dangled from her ears.

A loud-whistle pierced the noise, and she immediately shifted her eyes to the back row on the right. She couldn't believe it. Standing tall was a cheering Snow Villiers with Serah at his side.

"AWESOME! WAY TO GO, LIGHT!" Even from that distance she was able to hear him loud and clear.

Giving a final bow, she left the stage. She darted pass other instrumentalists and went over towards the water fountain, briefly taking a much needed drink.

"There she is!" she heard Serah happily exclaim as she ran over to her. Lightning turned and the two embraced. "Good job, sis!"

"Thanks." Lightning's eyes zeroed in on Snow. He was wearing loose hanging black khakis, a white half done button-up which was messily tucked in, and a black fleece blazer. Of course, his hair was still in its usual mess. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd miss your big recital, did you? Serah told me about it, so I cleared out a little time from my busy schedule, just for you. I even got dressed up and everything."

"I see that. . . ," Lightning was still shocked that he came and even made an attempt to look presentable. All for her like he'd said.

"You were fucking badass out there! I had no idea you were that good."

"Thanks, Snow," she blushed. "It. . . means a lot that you came."

"Lightning!" The three looked over to see her instructor waving her over.

"Uh. . . be right back."

Serah smiled, "Okay."

Snow's eyes followed Lightning's rear. '_Black suits her perfectly_,' he thought as he observed her modelesque physique. '_And that smile. . . so damn beautiful. Wish she showed it off more often_.'

Serah looked up at Snow and then followed his gaze, then looked back at him, and then it clicked. "Oh my gosh! You like her!"

The sudden accusation caused Snow to snap out of his daze. "Do not!" he said.

"You do so! I can tell!" Serah squealed in excitement. "Are you going to tell her?"

There was no point in hiding it. Serah was smart just like her sister. "Well, I guess the jig is up. You got me. But no, I'm not going to tell her."

"Huh?" Serah hadn't been expecting that answer, but that didn't stop her excitement. "I think you should definitely tell her, Snow!"

"Nah. There's no point."

"Never know unless you try. You should tell Lightning tonight."

"Tell me what?"

Snow stiffened and looked up to see those electric blue eyes observing him. Her gaze was so intense. Usually he never found Lightning to be intimidating, but now he saw why others did. He observed how the straps of her black dress perfectly accentuated her narrow shoulders and, of course, the small hint of visible cleavage. Snow cleared his throat, "I was thinking of treating you and Little Farron to some ice cream. Think of it as my way of saying 'awesome job, tonight.'"

Lightning folded her arms under her breasts, her hands cupping her elbows. Given that her arms weren't higher up and she wasn't scowling at him, Snow took that to mean she wasn't angry. He didn't know if she realized it or not, but the action seemed to have pushed her cleavage closer together.

Lightning was looking away from, and he couldn't help but notice her face was a slight pink. Then that's when he realized it. Perhaps he wasn't the only one crushing. "Sure. Ice cream sounds good."

"Awesome!"

"Just let me go get my things," with that she walked off.

"Maybe next time, Snow," Serah stated.

He continued to watch Lightning maneuver through the crowd. "Yeah. Next time."

**XXX**

"Think I'm done with this one," Snow slid from underneath a car and stood to his feet.

"Cool. Why don't you take a break? You've been working hard all day," the darker man stated, a wrench sticking out of his afro.

"Sure thing, Sazh." Snow grabbed a towel from off a tool-laden table, and wiped at the oil and grease extending up to his elbows. He wore a black tank top with a flaming red skull imprinted on the front, black cargo pants, and construction boots. A dark bandana hid the top portion of his head, and sweat dripped from his body. "Man oh man, it's hot today."

"Tell me about it. I wonder what the Fal'Cie were thinking this morning," the older man stated.

Throwing the towel aside, Snow stepped out into the sunlight and took a seat on a stone ledge outside of the garage. He pulled his tank top up from over his head and used it wipe the sweat from his brow, neck, and face. "Wonder what I was thinking wearing all black today."

He hunched over and looked down at the ground, focusing on tiny ants that marched along the concrete. Snow had no idea how the little critters did it. The ground had to have been baking. '_And to think they don't have shoes. . . or do they? Maybe they're just so small I can't see them.' _

"Snow?"

The blonde recognize that voice, it could only be one person. Lifting his head, an excited grin spread across his face. "Lightning?" Her pink locks were dark with sweat, and clung to her forehead and the sides of her face. Today her school blazer was absent, and her blouse practically clung to her skin. Snow was able to see a pink bra beneath the white material. "What are you doing out of school so early?"

"No activities after school today. What are you doing here?"

"I work here," he pointed a thumb behind him, "This is Katzroy's, the repair shop I work at."

"I see. . ."

"Yeah. . ."

The two stood in comfortable silence; not saying much of anything. Lightning noticed Snow's glistening bare upper body and turned her head away, prompting the young mechanic to tilt his own. A mischievous thought suddenly occurred to him, and he tried his best not to laugh.

"Yup. . . ," he reached his hands up towards the sky, stretching out before lowering them. "Whew! It's hot out here!" Snow uncapped his bottle of water and dumped the contents over his head. Water cascaded down his skin and dripped from the ends of his hair. "That feels so much better." He watched as Lightning became increasingly more flustered, and smiled at her. '_So, I was right. She does like me. Physically at least. But how am I going to figure out if she feels the same way I do_?'

Lightning couldn't help but notice the extra glisten his skin thanks to his little gesture. "Um. . . well, I suppose I'll be going home now." She began to walk off.

Snow called out to her, "Wait!" She halted and turned to observe him, awaiting an explanation. "There's something I need to tell you."

"There is?" She was curious now.

"Yeah. There is." Lightning stared at him, but Snow didn't say anything else. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts so he could carefully choose his words. "Well, it's just that. . . Since this whole science fair nonsense, you and I have been hanging out quite a bit lately. And in that time I feel like I've gotten to know you. I know I wasn't the first person you wanted to pair up with for obvious reasons, and I hope I've made it all up to you somehow."

He stopped and Lightning just continued to stare, her face a blank canvas. It was impossible for him to read her, and he wandered what exactly was going through her mind. "You. . . weren't the person I thought you were," she began, "I completely misjudged you, Villiers."

"Not completely," he said with a grin, and she laughed lightly.

"Okay, not completely. But you managed to dispel some of my misconceptions about you. I'm willing to forget the past."

Snow wanted to jump for joy at that moment. His lips spread wide into a bright beaming smile, "You are?"

Lightning nodded.

"That's a relief." He looked down at the ground, "But, Lightning."

"Call me Light."

"_Light_," he corrected with a smirk, "There's something else I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

He swallowed nervous, but willed the courage to come. He looked up at her, "I like you. And I don't mean as a friend, but more than that." Snow didn't want to waste any time beating around the bush. It was important to him that she knew how he felt. It was the only way he could get the result he'd been hoping for.

Lightning frowned and looked to the ground, embarrassed. Snow's smile grew even larger, and he hoped off the ledge and walked over to her. He was standing over her now, and his frame shaded her ethereal form from the harsh artificial light being emitted from Phoenix. He grasped her smaller hands in his and kept his eyes focused on her. "B-but why?"

"Why? Are you kidding me? You're. . . I don't know where to begin," he admitted with a light laugh. "You're great looking and you're the only girl I know who can really throw a punch."

"That's all?"

He shook his head, "No, there's more than that. You're. . . smart, talented, driven, compassionate. . . _forgiving_," he emphasized indicating her decision to leave all the horrible things he's done to her lie in the past. "You're strong, motherly, and pretty darn funny, too, even if you don't realize it."

Lightning simply stared at him in complete disbelief that he was really saying all that to her. Her hands seemed to fit amongst his perfectly. Almost like they were a missing piece of a puzzle. It was a cliché way of putting it, but it seemed so true in that moment.

"Plus, I think that you and I look great together. You're just. . . amazing, Light. And there's nothing more that I want right now than to be your boyfriend, and I really hope you want to be my girlfriend. So what do you say? Go out with me?"

They were staring into each other's eyes, and Snow couldn't help but think about how incredibly kissable she looked with her mouth slightly rounded due to his audaciousness. He cupped her face, and stroked her cheek with his large thumb. "C'mon. . . I know you like me, too."

Lightning was without words, and Snow began to wonder if maybe the heat turned her brain to steam. Without waiting for a response, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers with closed eyes. Her breath hitched, but her lids too fell shut, and she began returning the kiss.

His hand slid upwards, his fingers combing through her hair. Lightning's lips were incredibly soft against his own, and he was dying to take the kiss one step further but thought better of it. Pulling away, he opened his eyes to gaze at his infatuation's face. "So?"

"I can't. . ."

That hadn't at all been the answer he was expecting. His grin faded and his brows knitted together. "B-but. . . I thought. . ." Didn't she feel the same way? Just what was going on? "Lightning, I don't understand," and he didn't. He had noted her blushes and her nervous demeanor, so surely he wasn't off in his estimations of her feelings.

"You're a great friend, Snow. . . but. . . I just don't know if I can trust you being more than that."

"What do you mean you don't trust me being more than that?"

"Well. . . I just can't. . . be with someone who's sexually promiscuous."

Did he hear her correctly? Was his reputation seriously coming back to bite him in the ass? "But, Light. . ."

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out before pulling away. Before Snow could say anything more, she took off running. He stepped forward and reached for her, but didn't have the confidence for the pursuit. His hand dropped to his side, and he stared at her shrinking form as the distance increased between them; he sighed.

He had told her, he didn't care about reputation, and he didn't. But for the first time, he was beginning to reconsider. It wasn't so much that he cared about what others thought, but he did care about what _she_ thought. And what she thought was that he was some womanizing, STD packing behemoth who had no control over his libido.

Thoughts of somehow traveling back in time and correcting all of his past mistakes occurred to him, but it was impossible. He'd screwed up. Big time.

**XXX**

Everywhere she went that day, she saw him. He showed up for every class they had together, and for each class they didn't share, he stood right outside the door waiting for her. To say the least, Lightning was getting incredibly annoyed with Snow Villiers. The guy just wouldn't give up. Earlier he had been spouting some nonsense about how he'd change for her and that she was the only girl he had eyes for, and to say the least she didn't believe him. It was bullshit. It just had to be. Lightning didn't understand what was so remarkable about her that he was miraculously willing to change for her sake. In response, she'd punched him and walked off.

"Is he going to follow us everywhere?" Vanille asked as she, Lightning, and Fang took their leave of school grounds.

Fang looked over her shoulder, "What's gotten into him? He's more dopey than usual."

Lightning didn't bother to turn around. She didn't want to look at his face. She wasn't mad at him, but she wasn't ready to face him. Snow's proclamation came as a total surprise, and though part of her was overjoyed that he'd felt the same, she knew they could never be. He was so different from her. He smoked, drank, skipped class, got into fights, partied, and other various things characteristic of the irresponsible. But despite their differences, they were remarkably similar, and it was those similarities that had captured her heart in the first place.

Snow may not have been the picture perfect role model Lightning was portrayed as, but he was a good person in his own way. He and Lightning had gotten closer, but she didn't trust him; not with her heart at least. She could give Snow Villiers her friendship, but she just couldn't give him that.

Vanille looked over her shoulder, "He's still following. Maybe we should talk to him and see what's up."

"No, do–."

Unfortunately, Fang liked Vanille's idea, "'EY! BIG BOY! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US!"

Lightning groaned internally and stopped with her friends; she turned to face Snow who was walking up to them. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. His hands were situated in his pockets, and for once his school uniform actually fit him properly. "Lightning," he said lowly.

She remained silent. She wanted to say everything, but nothing at the same time. What could she have possibly said to him? The whole thing was incredibly weird. Sure, she was use to admirers; it was nothing out of the ordinary given her position as the most popular girl in school, but it was strange when that admirer was Snow. Her normal reaction would've been a polite "no thank you", but besides punching Snow in the face, she didn't know what to do. And it wasn't as if the later was bound to work in any case. The boy seemed built for taking hits.

"Will you just talk to me? Please?" Snow sounded desperate, and Lightning had _never_ heard Snow sound desperate.

She looked down at the ground, but was still able to detect his intense observation of her.

"Just what the hell is going on between you two?" Fang was quickly becoming irritated. Lightning wasn't saying anything, and Snow looked as though he had ten minutes to live.

Snow was unable to tolerate Lightning's silence any longer, so he took it upon himself to speak, "Why are you being so stubborn? I know you feel the same!"

Lightning's head snapped up, "What do you want from me?" she shouted, her crystal blues locked onto his similar colored irises. The features of her face were twisted in anger, but that didn't deter the determined brute before her.

Snow shouted back at her with just as much passion, "To give me a chance to prove that I'm the right guy for you!"

Lightning felt her heart skip a beat and her livid expression faltered. She hadn't realized she'd been clenching her fists until she uncurled them.

"Umm. . . ," Vanille jumped her gaze from Snow to Lightning before finally looking at Fang, "Are we missing something here?"

Snow stepped forward and grabbed Lightning's hands, just like he'd done the day he confessed his feelings. "I won't let you down. I promise. You're not just some random girl, Light. No one else can compare. You're special. Please, just let me show you that."

Lightning's eyes watered, and Snow could tell she was doing her best to hold back the tears. Her eyes quivered, and she looked like she wanted to slap him. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't. Instead, she could only reveal the clenched white pearls lining her mouth as she struggled for the words to speak.

Snow released a sigh and pulled her into a tight embrace, his large frame encasing her in warmth and affection. His eyes closed and he buried his nose in her hair.

Fang and Vanille released simultaneous gasps as they watched with dazzled expressions.

"Snow. . ."

**XXX**

"Oh my! Oh my! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE WON! WE ACTUALLY WON!"

Lightning smiled at the sight of her redheaded friend spinning a startled Hope around as she basked in their victory. "Congrats, Hope and Vanille. You earned it," the North Bodhum Goddess said as she and everyone in the room applauded.

"Yeah! Awesome job, guys!" Snow gave the pair a thumbs-up as Vanille and Hope were handed large matching trophies. The principal and other members of faculty approached the victors and began to talk to them. Lightning stepped down, Snow at her heels. "Sorry I couldn't get that trophy for you."

Lightning shook her head, "It's okay. Third place isn't so bad. It's a lot better than I expected us to do. Besides, you weren't the only one responsible, and there's always next year."

"Well, I guess Red and the Kid had better look out then," Snow stated earning a smile from his partner.

"Yeah, they'd better."

Snow leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, prompting Lightning to close her eyes. Her mouth parted slightly, inviting his tongue entry, and their two appendages began to twirl and dance with one another. Snow pulled away and thumbed the side of her face. "Love you."

Lightning's heart stopped. It was the first time Snow had ever told her he loved her. A light crimson stained her cheeks, and she cast her eyes to the side. "I. . . l-love you, too," she said, her embarrassment evident.

Snow beamed and pecked her lips briefly.

"Will you two stop with the lovey-dovey bullshit and hurry up!" Fang shouted across the room, standing next to a giggling Vanille and Hope. "I'm starving and you know the wait is excruciating on Fridays."

The couple laughed and began to approach their friends. "What's the matter, Fang? You jealous?" Snow began.

"Jealous? HA! If Sunshine here is happy to have your greasy lips all over her, then she can be my guest. I'll survive just fine thank you very much."

A month had passed since Snow and Lightning had officially become a couple, and in that time a lot had changed. Lightning stepped down from heading the student council, allowing her vice-president Lebreau to fill the role. Not only that, but she quit the fight club much to Fang's disappointment, and dropped a few extra activities as well. The adjusted schedule allowed her time to relax; and time to spend with Serah, her friends, and of course Snow. Smiles graced her face more often, and the overwhelming desire to be the best lessened considerably. She'd even learned to reward herself, and did so by getting her navel pierced much to everyone's astonishment.

As for Snow, he stuck to his ways more or less. Well, not all of them. He kept his promise to Lightning and hadn't let her down in the slightest. He was completely devoted and faithful to the former class president, and proved that he wasn't just talk. His drug usage slowed down considerably; he began to take reputation more seriously and didn't want to be a bad influence on the youth around him, especially after he gained the admiration of one of Serah's friends, Maqui. In addition, Snow had begun to attend school regularly and was desperately playing catch up, but he was managing with Lightning's help and a little assistance from Hope. Hell, he was even reading on grade level. The partially reformed blonde enrolled in night classes and was preparing for summer courses as well. With Sazh's approval, a new work schedule was devised and he was balancing employment and his studies accordingly.

He was a carefree asshole, and she was an uptight bitch, but despite their differences, their similarities united them. Snow wasn't the quietest, brightest, and certainly not the tidiest; and Lightning wasn't the perkiest, girliest, and sure as hell not the meekest. They were imperfect for each other. And that was just the way they liked it.

**Well, that's the first story. Hope you liked it. It took me two days to write all of this, which I think is the fastest I've ever written so much material. This particular concept inspired me a great deal, and there were many ideas floating around in my head. All of them were not included, however, being that this is a one-shot and I didn't want to make it too long. So, if the ending seemed a bit rushed at all, it's just because I wanted to wrap it up. If you all like it, then I'll expand upon it some more with extra back story and what not. I tried to make the characters seem as lifelike as possible, so I hope my effort was shown.**

**Please, please, please, pleeeeease review! If you liked it or hated it, I want to know and know why. I am extremely open to criticism and if you see something that needs improvement, please tell me. I view anything that'll improve my skills as a writer to be beneficial. I do all my own editing, so hopefully there weren't too many mistakes if any.**


	2. Possibly

**A/N: Hello, wonderful people! I just wanted to thank you all so so very much for your lovely reviews. Hearing you all's thoughts and opinions regarding my work was very insightful and it has motivated me to keep going, so don't think for a second I've abandoned this series. I just want to reiterate that a few of these stories are totally AU, and because of that characters' personalities have been tweaked to fit their current environment, while still preserving their defining attributes. Antywho, the one-shot you're about to read is fairly short and I've written it in the past and posted it on livejournal, but I figured a large majority probably didn't read it as I'm not really too active in the livejournal community. The only reason why I'm posting it is to give you all something while you wait. It's actually the first Snow/Lightning fic I've ever written, so enjoy.**

**Summary: Lightning and Snow observe the night sky of Pulse for the very first time.**

"You think anyone lives there, too?" Curious sapphire orbs scanned the glowing, pale yellow object as it sat trapped in a vast web of twinkling dots and outstretched gases. Holes and dents of varying sizes dented its textured surface. Those very eyes then shifted towards the cracked floating world that birthed them, and back.

Steely blues tracked the man's vision."Possibly." The soldier approached the edge of the lake where the lumbering oaf sat, tangled rays of golden light sitting messily atop his head. "Never heard of the place."

"How similar do you think it is to Cocoon?"

"I don't know, Snow."

"Guess."

She huffed, "I'd rather not."

"I think it's probably beautiful. With huge mountains and vast oceans. Peaceful, too."

"And what gives you that impression?" Her tone was condescending.

She could almost hear his brain computing an answer. Her brow rose and she folded her arms. "Don't know. It's pretty to look at."

"Yeah, well. I can say the same thing about where we're sitting. Hasn't stopped nearly everything on this world from trying to kill us. 'Pretty' can pack a punch."

A deep chuckle followed. "Like the ex-soldier who likes to bash my face in."

Silence. Her gaze locked onto the male sitting at her side. Pink lips slightly parted, but closed. A large hand pat the ground, and a goofy grin met her stare. She sat.

Soft tides pushed cold clear water against two pairs of bootless feet. "Think I wanna check it out one day. What do you say, Light? Wanna come with?"

She smirked, "Possibly."

**Well that's the end of that. Like I said, it was fairly short. In any event, I am working on my next installment. I'm 14 pages in at the moment. I could've finished it sooner, but I've been so distracted with various life events. **

**Please, please review! Your comments inspire me to continue, and I'm looking forward to hearing from you.**


	3. Light of His World

**A/N: Hello! Hello! Sorry to those who have been waiting eons on this installment. Writer's block took hold for a bit of time, and I got distracted with lots and lots of music among other things. I want to give the world's biggest thank you to those who were so gracious enough to review. I appreciate it tons, as always. **

**The following story, is something a bit different for me. I had the urge to write something a bit more action oriented. I'm not so sure how it'd be received, but I do hope you all like it. I want to try my hand at many different concepts, and hopefully because of this I'll be able to reach a broader audience. This is another long one. Enjoy :)**

**Summary: In a world devoid of advanced technology, the populace of Pulse is at the mercy of cie'th. But all is not lost, for their salvation rests with an order of l'cie tasked with humanity's protection. But the Order itself isn't quite as benevolent as it seems.**

Screams filled the air and the stench of death was pungent. Destruction slowly consumed the small village, and a cloud of smoke loomed overhead as fires raged out of control. "Shit." A horde of cie'th laying waste to the village hadn't been expected.

On a cliff overlooking the area stood a hulking blonde man, a dense forest at his back. His intense blue eyes observed the scene before him. The skulls of villagers were crushed by powerful blows, and their bodies were viciously torn. Severed limbs and viscera lined the streets. No one was spared, regardless of age or gender.

Down, the blonde observer jumped, the back of his dark trench coat billowing before he landed without injury. His gait was self-assured, and his face a beacon of neutrality. For years he'd witnessed gruesome scenes such as the one playing out before him. Each blood curdling cry, and the sound of flesh being rendered from bone didn't halt him. He had a focus to complete, and nothing was going to get in his way.

A shambling cie'th stumbled before him. It stood at about eight-foot, and reddish twisted masses of crystal made it broad and stocky. Each of its disfigured arms were like massive crystalline clubs, ready to usher out brutal death to all those unlucky enough to be caught by the creature's swipe. The cie'th spotted the man, and immediately began to move in picking up its pace. An otherworldly sound came from the creature as it readied itself for attack.

The blonde man grinned and walked towards the creature. The cie'th swung, but the man effortlessly caught the creature's limb with a gloved hand. The crystalline being tried to pull its arm away, but the man's grip didn't budge. With a seemingly effortless tug, the cie'th's arm was severed from its body. Shards of broken red crystal fell to the ground, glinting in the light of flames. The being released a strange loud noise, almost like a wail of pain.

The cie'th's arm was dropped, and the man's fist plowed through the humanoid face situated on the creature's chest, red crystal shards and black blood spraying out from the exit wound. Immediately the cie'th's life was extinguished and it fell to its knees; dead.

The massive man removed his fist from the creature's body and continued onward. He soon stood before a lone house near the village edge. The door was completely destroyed, splintered wood sticking out.

"AAAAH!"

Whoever was inside was still alive, and from the sound of things in danger. The blonde entered and the coppery stench of blood immediately assaulted his nose. Tables, chairs, and various objects lay broken and strewn about.

"Please! You have to help him," came the exasperated pleas of silver-haired woman. She laid on her side with blood pooling around her. She didn't have much longer to live. A sharp crystal rod stuck out from her stomach, and severe burns covered a large percentage of her lower half. "T-the cie'th. . . it," she groaned. "Hurry. D-don't let it kill him. K-keep him safe."

The man observed her, a frown firmly in place. He didn't know why, but the woman's words seemed to have stirred something within him. In her eyes, he could see desperation, but there was something else there.

Blood dribbled from the corners of her mouth. She was struggling to hold on. "T-take care of him. I want h-him to be happy. . ." The man was met with an open-eyed gaze of death as the woman's breath departed her.

A youthful scream tore the man's attention away from the cooling corpse. With haste, he made his way through the home, following the sounds of commotion. He made it just in time to see a boy ducking a blow from the cie'th. The boy's hair had the same silver tint as the woman, and his eyes were just as green.

The wandering abomination prepared for yet another attack, and all the boy could do was crouch down and cover his head as he waited for death to come. Luckily for the kid, death's arrival was canceled, as the blonde goliath quickly moved in for the attack. The cie'th hadn't stood a chance as its body was torn like the flimsiest of paper.

Slowly the boy opened his eyes, and saw the man hovering over him. However, his mind was unable to fully process the imposing statue of a human before him. Scrambling to his feet, he took off running.

The man heard the eventual screams of despair bursting from the boy. He'd found his mother's body. Large booted feet followed the sound of sobs. The man saw the boy sprawled over his mother's body, not caring that his pants were being soaked by her blood. The wanderer immediately began to feel for the child. The world was a cruel place, and without a mother to protect and guide him, he'd truly struggle. Furthermore, his entire village was wiped out. There weren't bound to be many survivors willing to take the boy in.

Thoughts of the dying woman's last words played over and over again in the man's mind. She'd told him to keep her son safe, and to take care of him. She entrusted him, a perfect stranger, with the life of her child. "I'll do my best."

**XXX**

"Hey, kid. You hungry at all?" The man and the boy were situated in the forest. They'd decided to set up camp in a relatively open area. The sun had set hours ago, and the man was feeding wood to the fire before them.

The boy didn't respond. His cheeks were covered in dirt and he sat on the forest floor with his arms wrapped around himself. Glassy green eyes stared off into space.

The blonde sighed, "Kid, look. . . ," he stopped. What could he possibly say to make the kid feel better? It wouldn't be surprising if the kid's sanity had already escaped him. No one should ever have to see their parents lying lifeless in a pool of blood.

"She's. . . she's. . . ," those had been the first words the boy had spoken since they'd met. Tears slid down his cheeks.

"Hey. . . let's try not to think about that. I'm gonna go find us some chow. You sit tight."

"W-wait! There could be cie'th in these woods!"

"Nah, the nearest cie'th is miles away."

Those words didn't settle the boy's nerves, "How do you know that?"

"I can kinda just tell."

"Well then if you can tell, what were you doing in the village?"

The man chuckled and gave a warm smile, "Relax, relax. You're not in any danger. Just calm down." He stood to his feet, "Nothing bad happened since I found you has it?" the boy shook his head, "okay then. Don't worry yourself to death. By the way what's your name?"

"H-Hope."

"Hope, huh? Cool." The man pointed to himself, "The name's Snow."

**XXX**

Snow walked deeper into the woods and placed his hands in the pockets of his coat. He came to a stop and turned his head to the left. There stood a woman with blonde hair that fell to her mid-thighs.

"Good work. You've managed to retrieve the boy. The Order will be pleased."

"I don't think they will," the man stated.

"Oh? And why ever not? You've completed your task. I see no reason why they shouldn't be."

Snow didn't say anything. He looked up towards the dark treetops and whistled. "I'm not bringing the kid back."

"But was retrieving the boy not your objective?"

"It was."

"Then you are obligated to follow commands. I don't want to have to remind you what happens to l'cie who refuse to complete the tasks they're assigned."

He laughed and turned to face the woman, "Oh, I know what happens, but I don't care." He witnessed the woman's eyes widen for a brief moment before she fixed her face. "There are things far more important than carrying out some old guy's tasks. Things that have a lot more meaning than being some mule ordered to kill cie'th and kidnap children. When you think of it, there's no honor in it. Any of it. Once my time comes, the Order will simply get rid of me, so I'm saving them the trouble. I'm done. I'm done taking orders."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, Snow. You were an invaluable asset," the woman straightened the glasses on her face and smirked. "I'm sure the others will be most disappointed to hear that you've abandoned us."

"Yup," he placed his hands behind his head.

"Oh well," she snapped her fingers and three human figures stepped out from the shadows. "Goodbye, Snow."

"Later, Jihl."

The woman walked off, vanishing into the night.

The three figures lifted a hand each, and their palms began glowing. Suddenly, elemental energy shot forth from their palms; ice, water and air bombarded the behemoth of a man. Amongst the vivid colors, it was impossible to see Snow, that is until he came rushing at one of his attackers. He gripped the l'cie around the neck, crushing his windpipe instantly and tossed him aside.

The other two moved in quickly for the attack, their weapons drawn. A female swiped at the man with her dagger, but he backed away. Unfortunately, she managed to tear the shirt he'd been wearing. He grabbed the female's hand and squeezed, breaking the bones of her hand. She let out a pained shrill and collapsed to her knees.

Green curative magic lined her useless hand, in an effort to quickly heal herself to ease the pain. Snow gripped her head with both hands and twisted it sharply, snapping her neck with a sickening crack. He released and her body fell limp to the ground.

For a moment he'd forgotten that another l'cie remained. The punches, kicks, and various other magical attacks were barely felt. A swift punch to the face was all it took for Snow to off his last opponent. The sheer force behind the man's fist cracked skull bone and caused immediate brain damage, and of course death.

Snow hadn't wanted to kill the three, but he knew he had no choice. They would have stopped at nothing until he was dead. It was better them than him. "Guess I had better find some food after all while I'm out here. . ."

**XXX**

The cie'th was quickly impaled through its center, a sharp blade piercing the face on its chest. The warrior kicked her legs off the cie'th's chest, flipping backward, high into the air, that blade being harshly torn free. Her weapon quickly transformed itself into a long rifle.

A flying brown cie'th had narrowly missed her, and the warrior looked down at it from above. With the barrel aimed towards the creature's back, she pulled that trigger. Three loud shots were all it took to pierce the creature's body, black blood and crystal dust splattering onto the ground below. The cie'th fell in death; she landed perfectly on her feet.

That gunblade was quickly holstered in the pouch on her back, and she turned on her heels. The bodies of about thirty various cie'th lay all around the village, and the citizens looked on in mesmerization. As thankful as they were for her arrival, none dared to approach. They wouldn't even speak more than two words to her. Her piercing electric blues intimidated them with a haunting gaze of death, contrasting against skin as smooth and white as alabaster. Her hair was perpetual twilight, seeming to have absorbed the beautiful pinkish hues of sunset. For a woman, she was relatively tall. Her limbs were long and her muscles elegant and sleek. She was fit and toned all over, but despite this she retained the soft feminine curves of womanhood.

Boldly she marched through the village, ignoring all looks of bewilderment cast her way. Village folk parted like a sea of ants as she drew nearer. Never before had they seen such a being as captivatingly deadly, and they did not want to be on the receiving end of her blade. They feared her, more so than they feared the cie'th that had once been terrorizing their land.

Her footsteps carried her to the outskirts of the village, far away from wondering eyes. She knew the villagers weren't brave enough to follow her, especially not this far out.

"Well, done. You've successfully eliminated all cie'th in the area. Such results are to be expected from someone of your caliber. Am I right, Lightning?" The woman turned her head to observe a tall man in white garb. His hair was a deep black, and his eyes a stern cobalt.

"What are you doing here, Cid?"

"Not one to waste time with idle chit chat. I admire that about you."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I have another task for you to complete. A l'cie has defected."

The young woman tilted her head. "Who?"

"Snow."

"Snow?" It didn't make sense to her. "I'm curious as to why."

"I have no idea. You'll have to ask him yourself. It came as a surprise to the rest of us as well. Three l'cie were sent after him, and none have returned. I assume he's killed them."

"So basically I'm to finish what they couldn't," she sighed, "fine. I'll do it."

"Excellent. If there's anyone capable of getting the job done, it would be you. You are the most capable warrior in our ranks."

"Don't flatter me. You and I both know you can easily do this."

"Perhaps. But I'm no longer a warrior." There was silence between them a moment before Cid spoke again, "He's heading west towards Haerii. After you kill him, I suppose from that point you can finish his last mission."

Lightning nodded as Cid filled her in.

**XXX**

Snow and Hope walked along a worn path through a valley. Colorful vegetation gave beauty to the land around them. Bright green grasses, vivid flowers, and tall trees stretched out as far as they could see. With the sky a cloudless blue, it was bound to be a beautiful day.

"Snow?" Hope spoke up. Since he and the giant blonde had been traveling, Hope became increasingly more comfortable around him. Snow could tell he was still very much withdrawn, but he hoped with time that would change.

"Yeah, kid?"

"I don't get it."

Snow stopped, causing the downward facing Hope to bump into him. Blushing, Hope quickly backed up. Snow turned to observe the boy. "What don't you get?"

"This. . . what we're doing, where we're going. It just doesn't make sense."

Hope didn't come out and say it, but Snow understood what the youth was hinting at. "I. . . ," the man sighed. He was sure that Hope didn't know exactly what he was bringing up, and Snow himself didn't know how he was going to explain it without sending the boy down memory lane. "Boy oh boy. . . ," Snow rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" Hope's curiosity was inflamed by Snow's weird behavior.

"It's just th–."

"It's just what?" Nothing. "Snow?"

"We gotta go." Snow grabbed Hope's wrist and took off running.

"Wait! Go? What's going on?" the boy couldn't hide his panic even if he wanted to.

"It's not safe!"

The boy's shorter legs struggled to keep up with man's giant strides, and it was taking everything in him to keep up. "C-cie'th?"

"No. . . something far more dangerous."

Hope had no idea what that was suppose to have meant. As far as he was concerned, there wasn't anything more dangerous than a cie'th. They were the most feared creatures on all of Pulse.

Suddenly Hope was yanked roughly by Snow, his feet leaving the ground. Effortlessly, the blonde placed the boy over his shoulder in an effort to hurry along. "Snow!"

The city of Haerii came into view. Cobblestone streets divided tall structures; people wandered around happily, unaware of the danger headed their way. Snow's eyes immediately locked onto the town's inn, but right before he made his way through the door, a bullet went flying past his face piercing the wood of the doorsill. Had Snow been any closer, there was a possibility that he would've lost his nose.

No one seemed to have noticed it, but the traveling pair did. Hope was lowered to his feet. "What's going on?"

"Hope get inside!"

"You're slow," the feminine voice made Snow freeze. He turned around, and shoved Hope behind him.

The boy peeked out from behind the man and saw a beautiful woman standing not too far from them, a weapon pointed in their direction. "Snow, who's that?"

Snow ignored him, "So they sent you after me, huh?"

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" the young woman dully replied. Hope had never seen anyone as striking as the woman in his entire life. He found her incredibly beautiful, but he wasn't stupid. He couldn't quite place why, but everything about the pink haired, blue eyed beauty screamed danger. Had she been the reason for Snow flipping out? "Why'd you leave?"

A smirk formed on Snow's lips. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Perhaps. But I'd like to know the reason for your desertion before I kill you."

Hope gasped, "You're going to kill, Snow? Why?" He yelled at the intimidating woman, "What did he ever do to you?"

"Hope, calm down. I'm not dying anytime soon."

The woman rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

"She doesn't seem to think so, Snow!"

"So why?" she asked again.

"I guess I just found something worth fighting for. I made a promise to take care of this kid and to make sure he's happy. His mother was dying, and she left all of her hopes for her son with me. I wont let her down; it's a promise I fully intend to keep. I don't expect you to understand that. A target's a target after all, right?"

"Right. . . ," she agreed, but she still didn't completely understand Snow's drive or motivation. "So you intend to keep him safe, but yet you were initially planned to hand him over to the Order? How inconsistent. But inconsistency on your part doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

"Bring me to the Order? What's the Order, and what is she talking about?"

"He didn't tell you?" She watched as Snow gritted his teeth, but she was unamused. "Before he made this _promise_, Snow here was tasked to bring you back to the Order no matter what the obstacles were. Even if that meant killing your mother to do so, and he probably would have. However, the cie'th that attacked that day took that element out of the equation."

"Lightning!" Snow yelled out towards the woman, but she merely looked at him indifferently. She was far from intimidated by Snow.

Hope stepped out from behind the giant, "You're lying! Snow would never do a thing like that!"

"I don't lie," Lightning stated matter-of-factly.

Hope looked to Snow, who had a variety of emotions playing over his face. It was hard for Hope to decipher what exactly the man was feeling. Was he sad, ashamed, or angry? Probably a mixture of the three. "Sh-she's lying, right, Snow?" The boy's voice was shaky, and tears slid down his cheeks. Snow intending to hurt someone just seemed completely unfathomable to the boy.

The blonde sighed, "You heard her, Hope. She doesn't lie."

At that moment, Hope felt as though his heart fell to his ankles. "B-but. . ."

"If you don't mind, I do have other things I'd rather be doing," Lightning's gun transformed into that deadly blade, and Snow stepped forward.

"Hope, I'm sorry. . ." Tears streamed down the boy's face, and his sobs hadn't gone unheard. Lightning's blade hungered for the l'cie's blood, and she wanted to sate that appetite. ". . . But she's wrong." Hope looked up at the man. "No, Lightning doesn't lie, but Lightning is terribly misinformed. I never would've killed your mother, Hope. I swear to you on everything that I am as a man. I don't murder innocent people."

Lightning kicked off the ground and went gliding through the air towards Snow at a rapid pace. It was almost as if she were capable of flight as she majestically soared. Her blade was risen overhead, and she swung it down towards the blonde's head.

He narrowly managed to move out of the way, pushing Hope off to the side. A gentle breeze was felt on his face from the swing's momentum. Lightning flipped forward, and kept low to the ground; she swept her foot kicking the man's feet from under him. As he fell, her other leg swung around kicking him square in the chest, sending him flying through the air. The blow was powerful, and would've easily broke the ribs of an ordinary man or a lesser l'cie, but Snow was built for taking hits.

Once his body hit the ground, he rolled back into a kneeling position. There was no time to recover; however, as Lightning's foot collided with his face, knocking him onto his side. While Snow was a massive punching bag, Lightning was designed to kill efficiently. She possessed both power and speed, and that combination alone made her deadly. She was a highly skilled adversary, but Snow wasn't a pushover himself.

The point of Lightning's sword was speeding towards his face, but Snow quickly smacked it out of the way. A massive hand wrapped around her ankle, and he pulled, forcing the woman onto her back. Wasting to time, he crawled atop her and made sure to knock her weapon far away. His hands captured her wrists and he pinned her to the ground.

Their eyes locked, and neither of them were sure exactly what it was they were seeing. Whatever the case, their desire for blood lessened considerably, and Lightning blushed. The look on her face forced a cocky smirk from Snow.

Without warning, Lightning's head went flying up, and her forehead crashed into his nose. She wasn't able to break it, but she was able to draw blood. Snow's hands settled around her neck, and he began squeezing the life from her. He thought he'd had her right where he wanted her, but he was proven wrong when her flexibility came into play. Her leg swung up high, hitting him in the back of the head. The blow however wasn't strong enough to force him to free her. Her delicate hands were deceptively powerful as she began pulling his hands off, slowly freeing herself.

What happened next, Snow wasn't expecting at all. With sheer power alone, she managed to propel her body upwards, flipping them so that Snow was the one with his back to the ground. Her fists began slamming into his face. Snow ceased choking her, and simply punched her, knocking her off.

Lightning rolled to her feet, just as Snow hopped up. "Why are you holding back?" he called out to the panting girl, who sported red hand prints around her neck.

"Why are you?" she asked in return.

Snow grinned and spit blood from his mouth. "Beats me."

Lightning stared him down, her face void of emotion.

"This is so ironic," Snow chuckled. He ran his hand through his blonde locks and shook his head. One might have thought he'd completely dropped his guard, but he wasn't that stupid.

"And why is it ironic? I'm curious to see if you truly understand the meaning of the word." Lightning walked over to her blade and picked it up as she awaited an answer.

Snow ignored the insult, "I dunno. . . it's just funny that you were sent here to kill me, when once I completed my last mission, my next was to kill you." There was nothing but silence, and he laughed further. "Didn't know that, huh?"

"No. . . I didn't know. . . ," Snow smirked, "that you were the one ordered to kill me." The smirk left his face faster than it appeared. "I'm not stupid. I've had a feeling that the Order was planning on getting rid of me eventually. I just didn't think they'd give you the task. It makes sense that it'd be you, but frankly I'm insulted."

"You knew this entire time you had a target on your back? I don't get it."

"There's a lot of things you don't get, Snow," she holstered her weapon and Snow's brows rose. Lightning was up to something.

**XXX**

"So, talk."

"Don't order me around, Snow. Last I checked you weren't my superior."

"And last I checked all your superiors wanted you dead."

Lightning glared at him.

They were situated in the inn, the two l'cie and Hope sharing a room for the time being. Snow walked over to the window while Lightning sat at a small round table; Hope sat in the middle of the bed, his head filled with curiosity.

"So how'd you know they were trying to kill you?" Snow asked.

"I noticed something was up because of the nature of the missions I was assigned. They were far beyond anything any mere l'cie should have been capable of completing without the help of a party. As I completed my tasks, the missions following became more and more impossible to complete. So that's when I realized something wasn't right. Either the Order had total confidence in my skill, or they wanted me dead. Those were the only two options, and the later made much more sense."

"So. . . you weren't sure?"

"No, not entirely. But you confirmed my suspicions."

Hope, who'd been sitting down listening, suddenly spoke up. "But if you were given missions that a single l'cie couldn't do, why are you alive?"

Snow looked at Hope and then back at the deadly beauty, "Yeah. . . that's a good point. Why _are_ you still alive?"

"All l'cie aren't created equal."

**XXX**

**Three Months Ago. . .**

Heavy rain pelted the earth, and strong winds uprooted trees. Clouds began to spin, coalescing into massive tornadoes that left nothing but destruction in their wake. For miles around, death prevailed. Tall mountains pierced the heavens, entrapping all those that had once wished for escape.

The weather was out of control, but Lightning knew it was anything but natural. A giant grey wing sliced through the purple tinted clouds above. The air was thick with magic, and the powerful cie'th flying up above was definitely the cause.

The lone l'cie pulled out her weapon, her eyes scanning the clouds. She could feel the cie'th as it soared high above her, using the clouds as cover. Large balls of fire suddenly descended from the heavens, hurdling straight towards her. Lightning flipped over to the side avoiding one, and rolled from the path of another. She could feel the warmth on her skin as the balls passed by. They exploded upon contact with the ground, quickly setting fire to the field.

Lightning held her weapon in front. The cie'th descended from the clouds and simply hovered above her. It was a large mass made entirely of grey crystal. It had large wings that fanned outward from it's body, blue crystal veins lining them. On it's back were pink tentacles, which seemed to have been tipped with sharpened crystal. The l'cie deemed they were used to attack.

'_Only a mere l'cie? As if you alone have any hope of possibly destroying me_,' the creature telepathically spoke to the warrior. '_For well over a thousand years I've slaughtered all those tasked with my execution. Your death shall be long and merciless just as the rest. Ready yourself l'cie, fo–_."

Bullets shot out from the barrel of that gunblade tearing tiny holes into the cie'th. "I really didn't come here to talk."

Those bullet holes began to seal themselves shut, healing magic repairing any damage inflicted upon the winged abomination. Immediately, the cie'th began to zoom down towards Lightning. More shells were released from her weapon, but they didn't seem to phase the creature, and it was coming in fast.

"Shit!" That gun quickly transformed itself, and Lightning jumped into the air, flipping backwards as the creature passed below. The creature's claw tore the earth, large stones flying up. Blue flames spewed upwards from the massive gash in the earth, and Lightning knew that was probably an attack many l'cie before her fell to.

Tentacles on the back of the creature darted upward as she descended. Lightning's reflexes however were sharp. The offending appendages were sliced to pieces before they had a chance for contact, but they healed quickly and another barrage was unavoidable. They wrapped around the l'cie's body, trapping her arms down at her sides. Her weapon fell from her grasp, and the cie'th squeezed, forcing a high scream from her.

'_Pathetic_.' The cie'th's tentacles raised her up high and slammed her down. Her body smacked the ground hard and blood flew from her mouth. Immense pain traveled down every possible nerve in her body, and those blue eyes watered.

The powerful being hovered over her and fanned its wings out wide. Lightning slowly stood to her feet, her legs wobbling. She carefully walked over to her weapon and grabbed it. '_I'm surprised you can still stand after that, but it's futile. Why do you insist on fighting a battle you have no chance of winning_?'

Lightning fell back into her stance, readying herself for another attack. The tentacles of the cie'th rushed her, and she ran forward. The sharp barbs aiming for vital organs were easily sidestepped, surprising the gargantuan being. This time around she didn't bother with slicing at them. Had she done so, they would've had another chance to pierce her as they rapidly grew back.

She was directly under the cie'th now. It was vulnerable, and that much it was aware of. Powerful feet pushed from the ground, launching the l'cie high. Her hold on her weapon tightened, and the blade glinted in the minuscule amount of available light. She swung upwards, severing the cie'th's right wing with minimal effort. The severed appendage hit the earth with a loud crash, and the ground quaked.

The creature let out a loud wail, definitely one of pain. Lightning observed the creature's healing already fast at work, but unlike with her previous attacks, the regeneration process was substantially slower. It confirmed her suspicions. The cie'th was able to heal minute wounds instantaneously, but critical damage took significantly longer.

She landed to her feet, and readied herself for another attack. The cie'th darted away from her and opened it's mouth wide. From within Lightning was able to see the birth of a tiny yellow light. That light increased in size, and she immediately knew what the creature was up to. Her sword transformed and quickly she pulled that trigger, unloading bullets into the creature's face. It's head jerked around, the assault irritating it. Crystal slowly expanded from its wound, a new wing gradually shaping.

Lightning kept pumping the cie'th with bullets, but the attack it was preparing showed no signs of faltering. She began running, her trigger finger not ceasing. A giant beam of energy flew out from the creature's mouth, but the barrage of bullets and the l'cie's movements made a direct hit impossible.

Pink locks billowed behind her, and she crept in towards the cie'th while avoiding its attack Her hues were like bright blue beacons of death, illuminated by the light given off from the cie'th's energy beam. "Time to finish this!"

Fear suddenly gripped the cie'th. It had vastly underestimated the l'cie. '_Impossible! No one's that powerful_!'

Lightning outstretched her hand. A loud boom rattled the field as electricity materialized only to savagely strike the cie'th. A large portion of it's body was either blown to pieces or completely incinerated. Remnant electrical energy traveled along the ground a moment before fizzling out.

The cie'th's energy attack was halted and it lay on the ground severely wounded, but not dead. It's body was slowly regenerating, but it was far too late. '_Y-you're a monster. Unnatural_.'

Lightning stood over the wounded cie'th, the weather phenomenon she was named after cracking the sky above. "You're one to talk." She pressed the barrel of her gun against the seemingly asleep humanoid face on its chest and pressed the trigger.

The bullet tore through the cie'th and she was immediately able to feel its energy diminish. Convulsions gripped the dying being and it began to glow, when suddenly a bright shard of crystal shot forth from its body. The crystal grew in brightness and sped upwards like an angry missile, until it was swallowed by a bright vortex with a dark mass at its center. Then it faded, along with the crazy weather wreaking havoc on the land.

She holstered her weapon.

**XXX**

"I don't get it," Snow began, "what was the point of that story?"

Lightning rolled her eyes, "The point Snow, was that, that Undying Cie'th killed all l'cie sent to eradicate its existence for centuries. If the Order knew that it was that powerful, why would they send just one l'cie after it?" She noticed that things were finally beginning to click in Snow's head. "They underestimated me. There was no way they expected me to survive that encounter. But since I did obviously, they assigned you to finish me off."

"Why Snow?" Hope spoke up. Lightning observed the boy and he quickly found himself regretting having spoken.

"Because. . . Snow is the best sentinel in the Order's disposal. Or at least he was. If anyone was ever capable of standing a chance against me in battle, it's him."

Snow grinned. "Aww, Light! You really don't have to flatter me."

"I'm not flattering you, Snow. Just stating facts," came the monotone reply of the female l'cie.

"So. . . the both of you are l'cie?" Hope asked, "I've heard stories, but I've never actually seen one before. I thought l'cie were suppose to be bad. My dad use to tell me to always avoid anything with 'cie' in it."

"That's not bad advice," Lightning stated. "Not all l'cie are of good intent. Some abuse their power for selfish gain."

"But you're different?"

Lightning looked at the boy, and he averted his gaze.

Snow chuckled and spoke up, "As long as you don't do anything to piss her off, you'll live."

"I-I'll keep that in mind."

Snow stepped away from the window and folded his arms across his chest. "So, what now? We're both on the Order's hit list. They're not going to stop coming after us."

"Which brings me to why I spared your life," Lightning began, "it'll be best if we were to work together."

"W-wait a minute. . . _spared my life_? Please. You couldn't take me out and you know it."

"No, I don't know that. But what I do know is that arrogance is a rather ugly trait. Most of all on you."

"Psh!"

"Can we not get into this right now? There are more pressing issues."

Snow wanted to continue, but he knew Lightning was right. "So then, what do we do?"

"Destroy the Order."

"W-what?" Snow couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Lightning, that's. . ."

She got up from her seat, "If you're not up to it, I suppose I can do it on my own, then." The pink-haired l'cie walked to the door and wrapped her hand around the doorknob.

Just as she opened it, Snow's large hand pushed it close. "Stop."

Lightning turned to face him, their eyes locking.

"Just chill out."

"For what? You and I both know they're not going to stop until we're dead."

"I know, but. . . ," Snow looked towards Hope then back to her. "I'm not just thinking about me anymore, Light."

Lightning looked at the young boy who was staring the pair down. He looked scared and nervous, and the warrior didn't blame him. What she was proposing was massive. No one had ever opposed the Order and lived. "Well, you're not thinking enough!" she distanced herself from Snow, going to the opposite side of the room. "I know all about your last mission. The Order wants to make that kid a l'cie."

"I know that!" Snow practically shouted. "I won't let that happen."

"They'll keep coming after him. The only way to prevent him from being branded is to destroy the Order. We'll no longer have to run. . ."

"And Hope gets to live a normal life," stated an exasperated Snow.

Lightning nodded.

Snow looked to Hope who returned his gaze. "W-why me? Why do they want to make me a l'cie?"

"Kid, it's li–."

Lightning interrupted, "The Order recruits new l'cie based on Fal'Cie order. The Fal'Cie can feel latent potential within someone, usually children, and they deem those chosen worthy of bearing a brand. So they send someone from the Order to retrieve the child. Once acquired, that child is brought before the Fal'Cie and branded. From there, the new l'cie is trained. If they meet the expectations of the Order, they're given focuses to complete. But should a trained l'cie not meet the standards, they're disposed of."

"Oh. . . ," Hope was playing over the newly acquired information in his head. "So you two have been l'cie since you were kids?"

"Yes," Lightning affirmed.

"Hope, I made a promise to your mom. By allowing the Order to have you I'd be breaking that promise. There's nothing safe or happy about being a l'cie," Snow stated.

"Got that right," co-signed Lightning lowly. She spoke up, "So are you in or out?"

Snow sighed, "You don't waste any time do you?" He looked to Hope and then to Lightning, heavily weighing his options. "I'm in."

"Smart choice."

"So now what? We just barge in and start throwing blows?"

Lightning scoffed, "You'd like that course of action, wouldn't you? This isn't some cie'th we're dealing with. Everything needs to be carefully thought out."

Snow sat on the bed beside Hope, "So what's the plan?"

"No, one knows we're having this conversation. As far as the Order is concerned, we're still fighting here in Haerii, and they have no idea that I'm onto them. I say we fake your death."

Snow knitted his brows together, "What? How are we suppose to do that? They can feel my mana."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "No, duh, dipshit. You think I hadn't considered that?" Lightning reached into one of the pouches at her hip and pulled out a black crystal.

"And what's that suppose to be?" Snow questioned.

"It's a special crystal. I'm not sure what it's called," she tossed it to the blonde who caught it with ease. "When activated, it can mask your mana allowing you to wander about virtually undetected."

Snow held the crystal up to his face, examining it.

Hope who had been mostly silent decided to speak up again, "So, why haven't you used it? I mean, the Order wants you dead, too. Why not use it and run away or something?"

"Y'know, kid. . . you ask a lot of good questions," Snow looked to Lightning. "There's something you're not telling me. I'm not saying I don't trust you, but. . . I don't trust you," he tossed the crystal back to Lightning.

"The crystal is safe," she tossed it back.

"Okay then," Snow pocketed the stone.

"So just like that you believe her?" Hope questioned.

"Well. . . she doesn't lie." Snow's eyes visibly roamed the female l'cie, "So why haven't you used it?"

Lightning suddenly seemed uncomfortable, and began pacing the room, much to Snow's amusement. "I got it not too long ago, so there wasn't a right moment. You'll get more use out of it than me. They're expecting one of us to die today. If I use it, they'll keep coming after you. They're not exactly sending assassins after me at this point, and I've yet to make my rebellion known."

"Where did you say you got it from again?" Snow asked.

"I didn't. Just know that I have inside intel."

"Wait. . . so someone else from the Order is in on this whole thing?"

Lightning nodded. "Don't bother asking me who. It's none of your business."

"Well aren't we being secretive," Snow smirked.

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Whatever it is you have to get done here, get it done. Once you use the crystal we're out of here."

"Where are we going?" Hope asked.

"We're headed North."

Snow looked to the stoic woman and raised his brows. "The Faultwarrens are north of the city. It's forbidden."

Lightning gave him a look, "That exactly why we're going there. Neither human, l'cie, or cie'th enter those lands. Ever wonder why?" She stood to her feet and made her way for the exit. "Focus on letting your mana enter the crystal in order to activate it." With that, she left the room.

**XXX**

A small sigh was released and she leaned against the rail of a small bridge as she looked down at the pond beneath her; the light of the stars reflected on the still surface. The streets were practically empty, with those besides the city guard having turned in for the night.

"You seem troubled."

Lightning turned her head to observe Jihl. Even in the near absence of light, the smirk on her face was visible. The l'cie didn't acknowledge the woman, instead she turned her gaze back towards the water.

"I understand that Snow was a close friend of yours. But it had to be done. The Order doesn't tolerate disobedience," the woman straightened the glasses on her face in typical fashion.

"Is that all you came here to say?" Lightning didn't mind making it clear she didn't care for the woman. "Target's a target."

"Indeed. Well, I suppose I'll leave you be for some time. The Order hasn't anything for you to do at the moment besides to bring in the boy."

"That it?"

Jihl gave a small laugh, "I suppose so." She walked pass the l'cie

A small part of Lightning contemplated cutting the woman to pieces, but her rational brain subdued the murderous urge. Jihl wasn't a l'cie, but she had connections to those higher up in the Order. Killing her would probably be of a great benefit, but it was not yet the time.

"What you doing way out here this time of night?"

Lightning's thoughts were again chased off by distraction. She turned her head, but this time to observe Snow. "Minding my business," she informed.

"Guess that crystal thingy of yours worked after all. They seem to think you killed me."

"Uh-huh."

Snow's brow rose, "What's on your mind?" When he didn't receive a response, he walked closer to the young woman and leaned against the rail himself. "Light?"

"Yes?"

"What's your motivation? Besides survival I mean. It's just that. . . you could've easily disappeared without destroying the Order. So why?"

"You know why," she softly stated.

"I do?" Once more there was nothing, and Snow was forced to traverse his own thoughts for a moment. "Right. I do," he solemnly realized. "You've changed after all these years, and yet your desires stayed the same."

"Of course. After what they've done. . ."

Snow waited for her to finish, but her silence indicated that she was already done. "I'll help you. You'll see your family again. I promise."

**XXX**

An amam head rolled to a stop and Lightning holstered her weapon. The fauna of the Faultwarrens were incredibly vicious. Since they'd begun to traverse the forbidden lands, there was always something that tried to kill them. But despite their countless run-ins with death, the weather was beautifully pleasant.

"Damn, Light. You didn't even give the poor guy a chance," Snow stated as he kicked the headless corpse of the once menacing animal. "Say, uh, do you even know which way we're going?"

"No, not really."

Hope, who had been sitting atop Snow's shoulder, felt his heart immediately pound. "Y-you don't know?" exclaimed the green-eyed boy. "But. . ." There was more he had wanted to say, but he refrained.

"You know you could've just stayed in Haerii," Snow replied with a laugh.

"I know, but. . . ," he was shaking, "I wanted to come, too. I'd never really been outside of my village until recently, and. . . I took it as my chance to see the world."

Lightning chimed in, "Well then, stop complaining. You made your choice. Now toughen up and deal with it."

Hope looked down.

"Light, take it easy on the kid. It's not like he had much of a choice. It was either come with us, or possibly be picked up by the Order."

"Whatever," she walked ahead, leaving the both of them behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" Snow called out as he picked up his pace. Lightning was making it incredibly hard to keep up with her. One minute she was dashing through dense thickets, and the next she was hopping off high cliffs. One would think she'd been there before, but no, she was operating off instinct alone.

"Snow, what's her deal?"

It was a good question; one that he had the answer to. Out of respect for Lightning, Snow didn't know how much he should reveal. "Don't mind her. She's. . . ," he sighed. "It's complicated." Hope didn't say anything more, but he knew that the boy was now more curious than ever. "She has a lot riding on this whole thing."

"Well, so do we. It's no reason for her to treat us so badly."

"Yeah, but. . . ," Snow watched Lightning's back. She was too far ahead to hear them. "It's different with her."

Hope looked down at Snow's head, "Different how?"

"Not my place to tell, kid. If you want to know, ask her yourself."

The boy gasped, "A-ask her?"

Hope's reaction brought a grin to Snow's face, "You aren't scared or anything are you? I mean, she's just a girl."

"A girl with a sharp weapon and a very bad temper."

"Chicken."

Hope began fuming, "I am not a chicken!"

"I dunno. . . you seem like one to me," the man laughed. Clucking noises were produced soon afterwards.

"Whatever," pouted the orphan, "jerk."

A behemoth chose that moment to burst wildy from the thick foliage to their side. It brandished a ferocious set of bone-crunching teeth, and viscous saliva oozed from the corners of its mouth. Even though it was a few feet ahead of them, its breath was smelt, and when it breathed it blew golden and silver locks. Like most creatures of Pulse, it was in search of a meal, and it deemed the three travelers as easy prey.

Snow immediately prepared himself for the beast's attack, "Shit!" Hope was frozen in fear, but it didn't make any difference. He wouldn't have been too much help in the long run.

Yelling was heard as the pair saw Lightning soaring high above the behemoth, her blade above her head. The creature immediately turned to her and lifted up its clawed hand to defend itself, its sharp nails clashing loudly against her sword. It was just the distraction Snow needed to push Hope away to safety; with the boy on his shoulders, he was incredibly vulnerable.

Lightning landed on her feet, and rolled out of the way of a dangerous swipe.

"Careful!" Snow called out to her.

Lightning ignored him and slashed the behemoth's face, blood staining her weapon. The behemoth however seemed a bit unusual. Normally one slash of her weapon would have been enough to fall most creatures, but yet it still stood. It's skin seemed thicker than normal, its bone denser.

A large paw knocked her against a tree and she fell to her knees. No, the behemoth definitely wasn't normal. Not by a long shot. The blow had actually hurt. It was far from a killing shot, but still.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

The creature turned to observe Snow, death in its eyes. It drew its paw up, and Snow placed his arms up in front of himself forming an "X". When the swipe came, it practically bounced off the blonde l'cie's skin. Every fiber of Snow was impenetrable steel, the attack causing him no harm.

The behemoth suddenly howled and started spinning around frantically. Initially the weird behavior confused Snow, until he caught Lightning on the creatures back. She'd sunk her blade deep inside of its flesh, both her hands gripping the hilt. "Goodbye." She slashed downwards and blood sprayed upward, coating her entirely in its crimson gleam. Her sword effortlessly tore through muscle like it was slicing through pudding instead of a tough hide and bone. The beast fell.

Her vibrant eyes stood out from the blood staining her face, and her expression was one of vacancy. Removing her weapon, she continued on her path.

There wasn't many things that scared Snow, but the look in Lightning's eyes sent chills down his spine. Something was off.

**XXX**

They'd set up camp and Lightning had spent most of the day scrubbing away the behemoth's blood at a small lake they'd stumbled upon. The last thing they needed was for any predators to be lured by death's intoxicating perfume. Hope was scarred by the ordeal, and it took hours for sleep to carry him away. He peacefully laid on the ground; large leaves were used as a makeshift mattress, and Snow's trench coat substituted for a blanket.

Lightning's attire was suspended above their fire to speed the drying, and she polished her blade with diligence. "Are you going to stare me like that all night?"

Snow averted his gaze a moment. It was true, he couldn't find the ability to peel his eyes away from her. Ever since she'd killed the behemoth, the female before him dominated his thoughts. "What's wrong with you?"

Lightning's hands came to a stop.

"You. . . you're. . ."

Her voice was harsh, "I'm what?" They were looking directly at each other.

Snow hesitated before speaking, "I can't see anything," he answered. "Not a single thing."

His words greatly confused the femme fatale. It wasn't the first time she heard the blonde speaking nonsensically, but she really wasn't in the mood to decipher any codes. "You're not making any sense, Snow."

Their gazes were unwavering, and the chirping of insects filled the long pause between them.

Lightning went back to attending to her weapon.

"I wasn't going to do it," Snow blurted. "You know that, right? Kill you I mean." When silence kept Lightning's lips constrained, he continued, "Even though I can't see it. There's still something there, I know it."

"See what? Just what the hell are you going on about?" Her ire was rising, and she was quickly beginning to find Snow annoying. Well, she normally did, but more so than usual. He was like a dog that wouldn't stop barking until you pacified it with a treat or a belly-rub.

Snow took slow but steady steps towards her. Remaining seated, Lightning looked up at his imposing form. He lowered onto his knees and took her hands in his, causing her weapon to gently fall into her lap. "Your humanity."

"M-my humanity?" her face couldn't further express how baffled she was.

He nodded, "Don't ever lose it. It's what separates you from them."

She snatched her hands away, "We're not human. We're l'cie."

"So? We can't be both?"

She stared into his eyes. "Both?" she voiced softly. She'd never contemplated that before.

"Both."

Like magnetism, their faces slowly drew closer. Their noses were practically touching and she could feel his breath on her lips. He moved his face forward, but she turned her head. She felt his lips make soft contact with her cheek, but remained indifferent. "We're not human. We're l'cie," she repeated. "Humanity. . . we lost that the moment we were branded."

"You can't really believe that," his voice was like soft music in her ear. "In Haerii," he began with a slight pause afterwards, "you held back just as much as I did. Why?"

Why? It was something that she hadn't given thought to. Her mind struggled to form a decent explanation. Snow should have been dead. She should have killed him. There was no way they were supposed to have been engaging in such a conversation. Yet they were. Why? Deep in her heart, she knew the answer, but she didn't want to say it. There was no point in saying it. It wouldn't make a difference. If anything it would only complicate things. It wasn't worth acknowledging. He didn't need to know, yet she wanted to tell him, "Because. . . ," emotion infiltrated her voice.

"Because, why?" the gentle giant pushed. He needed to know she still felt something. He needed to know her heart hadn't completely gone cold. He needed to know she hadn't lost her light.

"Because I–,"

A groan from Hope commanded silence, and Snow took his former place across from Lightning. The boy turned around, "Trying to sleep over here."

"Sorry," Snow stated as he observed the exhausted boy. "We'll keep it down."

"Thanks," Hope curled up, and let out a yawn.

Snow smiled, but that smile soon vanished; for when he turned around, Lightning was gone.

**XXX**

She'd ran. In fact she was still running. She was being chased. Not by a wild beast and not a person, but by her heart's desires. Snow was bringing too many unwanted emotions to the surface, and that wasn't what she needed. Her mind needed to remain clear. Matters of the heart; humanity, only made things cloudy. It covered the path of logic in dunes of untraversable sand, and she needed that path if she was ever to travel the road to victory. The Order's destruction depended on it.

Her heart was a blackened sea, and every time Snow was around, he always managed to wrench forth submerged feelings from its dark depths. Usually without even meaning to.

She came to a stop and rested her back against a tree. She figured it best she slept there for the night.

**XXX**

"Where's Lightning?" Hope asked as his fingertips reached for the heavens, dislodging the sleep from his joints.

Snow didn't know how to answer that question. He knew she wasn't far. Even though she couldn't feel him, he could feel her. "I think she went for a walk."

"Oh. . ." Hope's stomach chose that moment to grumble and he blushed.

Snow grinned, "Food's over there," he pointed to cooked meat lying against flat stones.

Hope hurriedly crawled away from his makeshift bed. "Snow?"

"Yeah?"

"You said the Order normally recruits children, right?"

Snow wasn't sure what Hope was getting at, but he answered anyways. "Yeah. Why?"

"I was just wondering about how you were recruited."

Snow didn't answer.

"Snow?" Hope turned to observe the man, his mouth inches from biting into the unknown meat before him.

"I. . . ," Snow rubbed the back of his head. "Not something I exactly like talking about."

"Oh. . . sorry," Hope immediately felt bad. He stared at the man for a few moments before finally digging into his meal.

"I was sold," Snow blurted out.

Hope stopped chewing.

A deep laugh escaped from Snow and he shook his head as he looked down. "Apparently my parents thought a few gil was more important than me."

The appetite Hope had once had quickly abandoned him. Snow's words were shocking, so shocking in fact that he didn't know whether or not he heard him correctly. But he knew he had. "I. . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

"Nah. It's cool."

"Cool? There's nothing cool about that, Snow."

The blonde turned his head to the side to observe the trees. Lightning stepped through them not long after, her red cape wrapped around her like a towel. Pink hair draped her shoulders, and Snow felt his heart punching his chest. No words were spoken by the female as she approached the campsite.

"M-morning," Hope greeted when she was close enough.

"Morning," she dully replied before having a seat. She made sure to avoid eye-contact with Snow, who just couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her.

"Your, uh, clothes are dry," the man informed. There was so many questions he'd wanted to ask her. Like where she'd gone; why she'd left; what she was thinking. But it wasn't the time, not with Hope around.

Lightning rose to her feet and gathered her belongings before walking back into the trees to change.

"There's food if you're hungry!" Snow called out.

She answered shortly, "I'm not."

"Oh, well. . . more for the kid and me then." His head turned away from the greenery and his eyes returned to the ground.

Hope however couldn't help but notice something a little different about his guardian's behavior.

**XXX**

Lightning continued to trot ahead of the boys. She had no desire to get closer than necessary, especially with Snow. If at all she had the opportunity to pick a different partner for her journey, she'd do so in a heartbeat. It wasn't because she hated him, it was because she didn't. Snow had a way of provoking unwanted emotions from her, and she didn't like it. She was sure he knew this; but then again, by assuming that she'd be giving Snow entirely too much credit.

"Lightning, can we take a break? Hope's tired," Snow called out to her.

"Not my problem." Why couldn't Snow see that the kid was only dragging them down? Had he not been there, they probably would've found whatever they needed to find. Then again, what were they looking for in the first place? The trip to the Faulwarrens had been advised by her source in the Order, but even they hadn't said why it was important.

"Light. . . ," Snow began in a tone of voice that always made her flutter on the inside.

She snapped, "I'm getting sick of being slowed down by some goddamn kid! If you wanna babysit? Fine! But leave me out of it!"

Hope frowned, "I-I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean to be a burden."

With her back still facing the pair, Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Just five minutes," bargained Snow.

Lightning stopped.

"Don't worry, Hope. You're not a burden," Lightning snorted and Snow snapped his head up in her direction, "Light!"

"_What_, Snow?" she was clearly irritated.

Snow growled. There was no point getting into an argument with her. It was the first time Hope had seen the blonde show irritation towards the woman. Usually he was smiling at her, and acting more dopey than usual.

Rustling was heard, and heads immediately turned. Lightning drew her weapon and Snow lifted his fists. Hope's eyes went wide as he began to anticipate the beast that was ready to lunge out and devour them.

"Kid, get back!"

Hope didn't need to be told twice. He took immediate cover behind Snow.

The rustling continued and a tiny mirochu hopped out into view. Everyone dropped their guard. "I've never seen anything like that before," Hope stated excitedly as he stepped out. The tiny creature observed the kid and the two l'cie. Hope's hand reached out and patted the animal's head, and he smiled. "It's friendly!" The mirochu hopped in place and Hope laughed. It began letting loose a strange noise, but otherwise it seemed content.

Snow smiled, "Yeah. I guess it is friendly. Light," he turned to the distant l'cie, "come over here and say hi."

"I'd rather not."

"Aww, c'mon. Loosen up a little."

She turned away from them.

"Grumpy."

A giant ochu lunged from the trees, and it didn't look too thrilled to see the group.

Lightning sighed, "Figured something like that was going to happen." Calmly she approached the creature and pointed her gun in its direction, firing off a few shots. It, however, didn't seem to stop the creature from furiously slapping Snow with its vines.

The whipping didn't hurt, but Snow quickly grew annoyed. He clenched his fist, an icy mist emanating along his forearm. With a single punch, the creature was sent flying. Snow arrogantly grinned, "Easy!"

Lightning's voice dripped with sarcasm, "Way to go, Snow. Now we have another orphan on our hands."

The grin disappeared from his face, "I. . . I didn't think. . ." He looked at the tiny mirochu and finally put two and two together.

"That surprises you?" Lightning turned and began walking.

Snow observed a frowning Hope and the completely oblivious mirochu; he sighed. "Guess you got a new pet."

Lightning stopped, "No. No." She doubled back to the pair. "That thing is not traveling with us! We have enough to deal with as is!"

"C'mon, Light. What's the harm?"

"What the hell do you think this is?" She folded her arms across her chest. "Am I suppose to just sit around and play house with you?"

"'House'?" questioned Hope.

Snow gritted his teeth together, "I'm not playing house!"

"Oh?" She gestured to Hope and the mirochu, "Then what's all this?" She watched as Snow clenched his fists, but he needed to hear the truth. "We're not human!"

"Yes, we are! Stop saying that!"

"Clearly you'd rather live in a fantasy world than deal with the issues we're currently up against! If you're not going to take this thing seriously, then let me do it on my own!"

Snow had finally had enough, "You think you're the only one who has something to fight for?" he shouted at her. "You're not the only one who lost out on a normal life, okay? Maybe I want one, too! I'm sorry, but I just don't see what's so wrong with wanting to spend that with you!"

Lightning's disbelief was blaring, and Snow himself couldn't believe those words were his own. It wasn't a secret, but for him to casually blurt out his heart's desires to Lightning was unexpected. "N-no!"

"No?" a pained look colored Snow's face.

Hope looked on, still holding onto the mirochu.

Lightning couldn't explain why, but she was afraid to look Snow in the face. "No," she softly repeated.

"I don't get you! I really don't," Snow approached her, but she stood her ground. "It's almost like you _want_ to be miserable for the rest of your life! What's the point of this mission?"

"REVENGE!" she yelled out.

Snow yelled right back, "AND THEN WHAT?"

And then what. . .? It was a good question. She hadn't really given it too much thought. Anger had fueled her for so long, that she didn't see anything outside of the Order's destruction. Sure, she could go find her family, but what happened after that?

"You keep saying how we're not human, but your desires seem pretty human to me. Revenge, wanting to see your family again. . . those things are less human than loving me?"

Lightning's fury begged for release, "Snow. . ."

"Well? Is it?" Magic saturated the air around them; it was dark and menacing and full of hatred, and it all came from the fuming woman staring daggers into him. Snow could tell that Lightning wanted to rip him to pieces. Honestly, he had no idea that there was so much power contained in one person, and he was quickly able to see why the Order sought her elimination. It still wasn't enough to scare him however, he knew he'd be relatively okay should she decide to attack. He was the best sentinel after all. Lightning may have been great at dishing it, but certainly not at taking it. If it came down to it, he'd let her attack and subdue her when she least expected it. Maybe then he could talk some sense into her.

There wasn't anything Lightning could think of to say. She must have been in some sort of alternate realm, because for the first time ever, Snow left her speechless.

"I love being a l'cie," Snow admitted, but she already knew that. "Saving people, being the hero, living a life of adventure. It always appealed to me. I never thought about giving it all up until recently."

"Until _he_ showed up, right?" her voice didn't hold any emotion, but Snow knew it was there. He was still bracing himself for an attack.

Then something clicked, "Is that what this is about?" he placed his hands on her shoulders. He expected her to shrug him away, but it never happened. "Please don't think that I chose Hope over you. I would've given it all up for you, but. . . I had no way of knowing what you felt." The magic seemed to intensify, and Snow knew that his words were having some affect on her. Whether or not it was a good or bad thing, he couldn't tell. "We were always separated from each other, it was impossible for me to know. When we were younger, you use to always talk about wanting a normal life, but until recently, I didn't know you still felt the same. I didn't even know you had a plan to take out the Order. Even if Hope wasn't around, I still would've helped you if you asked. That's how badly I want to be with you." Her mana was faltering, "I never thought too much about having a normal life before, but since. . . ," he stopped. He knew he was probably saying too much, more than she wanted to hear. But it wasn't about what she wanted. He needed to say it, and she needed to hear it, "But since seeing you again in Haerii, it's all I ever seem to think about.

"I'm not 'playing house' with you, Light. I'd much rather make it a reality. I mean, why not?" The air around him seemed to have settled, and he no longer awaited the expected blow.

Lightning stared at him. Snow had a point. Why not, indeed.

**XXX**

Lightning had left them again that night, and sleep just couldn't seem to carry Hope away. So he sat, staring blankly at the fire in front of him.

"Kid, you okay?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. . . I'm fine," he dully replied.

"You don't seem so fine. What's wrong?"

Hope thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm just. . . thinking about what happened earlier. The argument between you and Lightning."

Snow had been hoping that Lightning's words hadn't affected him too much, but it seemed they had. "Hope, she didn't mean what she said. She doesn't blame you."

"Sure sounded like she did."

"It's. . . it's complicated," that seemed to have been Snow's answer for everything lately regarding Lightning, and it described her perfectly.

"But I was also thinking about how. . . awful it is."

Snow had no idea what the silver-haired preteen meant. "What's awful?"

"Just how. . . you love each other, and yet you were ordered to kill each other."

When one thought about it, it was a pretty terrible thing, but the Order wasn't exactly known for taking feelings into consideration. It was sick and twisted, and Snow figured one of the higher-ups probably got a sadistic high in the belief he was dead. "Yeah. It kind of is, isn't it?" Everyone knew how Snow felt about Lightning, it was one of the reasons they were adamantly separated. People in love were harder to control. "It was a test. . . ," Snow mumbled.

"You say something?"

Snow shook his head, "It's nothing." Now the sentinel was the one staring blankly into the flames. He didn't know why he didn't realize it sooner. The Order was testing their loyalty. They wanted to see whether or not Snow and Lightning's love for each other, overpowered their devotion to them. Massive fists clenched, and a grumble was released. Now, Snow was pissed.

**XXX**

Since they'd begun their journey, the two l'cie were walking side by side for the first time, with Hope managing to keep up. Lightning didn't know what changed, but Snow seemed to have been fueled by something. Every predator that pounced on them, he handled before Lightning had a chance to draw her weapon. Initially, she made the assumption that he was simply trying to impress her, but quickly realized that wasn't the case. The change was sudden, but she appreciated it. They were covering ground much quicker.

Lightning gasped and came to a complete stop. Snow and Hope quickly turned their heads to observe her. "Im-impossible. . . ," her legs were slush and she fell to her knees. She'd never felt anything like it before. Whatever was up ahead, was waiting for them.

Never one to hide his concern, Snow placed a hand on her shoulder. "Light? What's wrong?"

Baffled blues looked up into the eyes of her rugged companion. Terror took her body hostage, and constricted her every joint. She'd never felt anything on such a scale.

She didn't need to answer his question, for Snow, too, began to feel whatever it was that had the object of his affection mortified. "No fucking way. . ."

"What's going on?" Hope was scared. It wasn't like Snow or Lightning to react in such a manner. As far as he knew, they were capable of handling anything. Not a single creature encountered thus far was a match for either of them solo, and definitely not together.

Something felt so weird, so weird that Hope, who wasn't a l'cie, could detect it. The trees shook, and as time passed even the rocks themselves were jumping. There were loud tremors and the dying screeches of animals assaulted their ears. Hope's mirochu let out an ear splitting screech that forced the boy to drop it. The panic induced creature fled into the forest.

Lightning and Snow looked up towards the sky, and slowly a large reddish object came into view, growing larger and larger as the thumps grew louder and louder. Whatever it was, it was approaching them. The trio was able to make out a humanoid head, attached to a colossal upper body. It seemed to have been made entirely of some sort of stone, rather than the crystal characteristic of cie'th. Red veins appeared to dance across its body, which was very muscular in appearance, and green vegetation dusted its shoulders.

"A. . . fal'cie. . . ," a bewildered Lightning stammered.

Instinct immediately drove Snow, and he pulled Lightning into him, doing the same with Hope. There was no way possible the pair would be able to take on something of that size, but Snow would fight to protect them, no matter how impossible the odds of his survival.

Hope collapsed to his knees and covered his head, tears racing down his cheeks. They were going to die. He just knew it. Suddenly being ripped apart by cie'th didn't seem so bad. Then again, a death from the massive fal'cie before them was sure to be painless.

The giant peered down at them and reached towards them. Snow prepared himself for the coming assault. The fingers of the gargantuan hand pierced the earth in front of them, before scooping up a large chunk; the three of them situated on top. They struggled to maintain their balance as they were brought ever closer to the fal'cie's face. Large boulders plummeted to the surface below them, crushing trees like pillars of sand.

"L'cie," the fal'cie spoke, it's voice rumbling and deep. "Your arrival was expected."

Lightning gasped. "A. . . trap. . ." She'd led Snow and Hope to their deaths. So sure was she in her conviction, she hadn't considered she was being led into the enemy's hands the entire time. A powerful l'cie though she may have been, she couldn't go against something of that fal'cie's proportion. And there was absolutely no way Snow could survive a hit, no matter how great a sentinel he was.

"I am the help which you sought."

Snow's head snapped up, and it took a few moments for Lightning to register what the fal'cie stated.

"I am Titan. Cultivator of the strong; pillager of the weak."

"So. . . you're not going to kill us?" Snow asked. That was all he had on his mind, and he was sure Lightning and Hope shared his sentiments.

"Your arrival has been prophecized."

"What do you mean?"

"L'cie dwell outside the natural order, and are doomed to an existence of despair. Cursed are they to a fate worse than death. They live only to become the mindless foes of life itself."

"I don't understand," a sniffling Hope admitted. It wasn't for him to understand, and Snow would make sure he never did.

Released from shock, Lightning spoke up. "Cie'th. L'cie are to eventually become cie'th."

"Cie'th are l'cie?" Hope questioned. "I. . . t-thought they were just wild creatures."

Snow was just as confused as Hope, "That's what I always thought, too."

"Cie'th are the crystalized domination of a lesser l'cie's regret, resentment, and anguish over his physical being fueled by magic. Humans are too subject to transformation at the fal'cie's whim," Titan spoke.

It was Lightning's turn to be shocked, "H-humans?"

"The world in which you live is merely an illusion. So accustomed are you to the presence of death and destruction at the behest of the shambling, that you think nothing of it. The beginnings of cie'th are at the hands of fal'cie. When terror gripped the human populace, l'cie were made of a select few to combat the threat."

Snow struggled to wrap his mind around Titan's words. The world he knew, the world they all knew, was fake. "But. . . for what purpose? If the fal'cie created cie'th, couldn't they just get rid of them? Why brand people?"

"'L'cie dwell outside the natural order'," Lightning repeated.

"To usher in the return of the Maker. When a great number of souls are released from their human shells, the door shall open. And when that door opens, so shall he return."

This was all relatively new information to Lightning, "Door?"

"The door to the unseen realm, domain of Etro. When the door is revealed, Bhunivelze shall awaken."

"And I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" asked Snow.

Despite Titan's overwhelming presence, Lightning couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Does it sound good to you, Snow?"

"N-no."

"But. . . ," Hope had finally gotten himself together, and wiped the tears from his face. "I-if the Fal'cie want that, why are you helping us?"

"Not all desire the Maker's return. We are divided. There are those of us that have grown content with our various roles. Each fal'cie governs a specific purpose. Though unique, they ultimately lead to finding the door. Should the door be found, we are without purpose."

"Makes sense," Lightning folded her arms.

"I still don't get it," admitted Snow.

Lightning groaned, "Why do I even bother with you?" she ran a hand through her hair.

Hope spoke up, "The Fal'cie created cie'th to kill humans, they then made l'cie out of the humans to kill the cie'th, who themselves become cie'th. Through death a soul is released, but it's only through the passingsouls that the door opens. It's a cycle. But since fal'cie do the things they do to find the door, if it is found, then they live lives without meaning."

Lightning was glad someone was able to keep up.

"But can't the Fal'cie easily kill all the humans they want?" Snow had finally asked a very relevant question.

"Certain Fal'cie are only able to do what they've been tasked. Humans are merely the tools used to usher in the Maker's return. When a multitude of souls is released, the door is opened wide enough that it becomes visible."

Lightning needed to know one important thing, "But why? Why us?" Titan said they were prophecized to arrive, but why them?

A loud grumble was released before Titan once again spoke, "Our paths are different but our destinations are the same. To achieve your goal you must destroy the fal'cie responsible for the marks of the accursed."

Three sets of eyes widened.

"K-kill the fal'cie?" Lightning couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How can we possibly do that?" She'd always thought killing their human puppets was merely enough, but it made sense. Without the fal'cie, the Order was essentially dissolved. No new l'cie, no focuses.

Everything swarmed around in Snow's head. Killing a fal'cie? He'd made a promise to Lightning to help her, and he'd be lying if he said her revenge didn't benefit him and Hope as well. But he wasn't willing to put her life on the line for something so ludicrous. "That's. . . impossible," he turned to Lightning. "I don't think this is a great idea."

In a flash, her head snapped to him.

"I made a promise to you," he looked to Hope, "and you," he returned his gaze to Lightning. "I promise that you will see your family again, but I'm not sure if this is the way to do it. This is really dangerous stuff."

"No one said it wasn't going to be!" she snapped.

"I. . . know, but. . . it's a fal'cie, Light! I don't know if. . . ," he cast his head to the side, "I don't know if I'll be able to live knowing something bad happened to you."

Her hardened leer soften dramatically. Lightning clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Badly she wanted to punch him, but she couldn't fault his concern. She was torn, and didn't know up from down.

"Your task is only as impossible as you make it," eyes returned to Titan. "The fal'cie were tasked to make use of humans because their own power is finite."

"'Finite'?" repeated Hope.

Titan continued, "Unlike fal'cie, the strength of a l'cie comes from their spirit. A gift given to them by Etro. It is their weapon and the fal'cie fear it. Your heart will allow you to achieve the impossible." Bending forward, Titan lowered them onto the ground. "Your humanity shall cut your path to freedom."

A burgundy aura gripped their forms, and they found their feet leaving the ground. And in a split second, they were right where they'd started; on the outskirts of the Faultwarrens.

"W-we're back," Snow patted himself before doing the same to Hope. "And we seem to be okay." When he approached Lightning, he stopped.

Bent downward was her head, and she appeared to be deep in thought, her bangs sheltering her face from view. "Humanity. . ."

"You have it."

She looked up only to be met with a soft smile. Snow cupped her cheek, and to his surprise, she didn't turn away from him. Meeting Titan still had her shaken up, even if her companions couldn't see it. For a moment there, she'd really thought they'd met their end. At that time, the only thing she could think about were the things she didn't accomplish with her twenty-one years of life, and the words that went unspoken. She'd grown cocky in her ability to survive. The thought of possibly losing everything in a split second had never occurred to the introvert. She'd been selfish in assuming a promised tomorrow.

"I know you do. . ." The massive man noted something different. Since they'd begun traveling together, he was scared she might have lost it, ". . . because for the first time in a long time, I finally see it." She gasped, and he stepped closer. The dullness that had once obscured her vision was lifted, and a hidden sparkle was unveiled. To Snow, it was like staring back at the hopeful little girl he'd met all those years ago.

Hope watched the two intently, and when he saw their lips meet, he turned away with a blush reaching right up to his ears. It was a moment before the two parted, and Lightning turned her back to Snow, who was grinning like mad. "S-so. . . what was the purpose of the trip. We didn't get anything."

It was Snow who answered, "Yeah we did."

"We did?"

Snow found amusement in observing a pacing Lightning, "Yeah. . . the motivation to create a brighter future." Snow's smile never faltered that day.

**XXX**

Hope peered out the window of the room. They returned to the inn in Haerii. It was to be the last night before Snow and Lightning went on the offensive against the Order, and Hope couldn't help but wonder what would become of him. He was confident in their return, but while they were away he'd be alone. He'd never been on his own before.

The door opened and his head turned. It was Lightning. "H-hi." Hope was always nervous around the militant l'cie. She was a woman of few words, so she was hard to gauge. Her lack of a response only served to increase his apprehension. The room was stifled with an uncomfortable tension. Whenever Lightning showed, he noticed that he was more critical of himself. He monitored his words, his body language, even his thoughts. Getting on her bad side was far from desired. Hope wished Snow had returned with her.

Lightning approached the boy and stood next to him at the window. She looked down at him, only to see green eyes were gazing back up at her. She turned away. Her behavior was definitely odd; she looked just as uneasy as he did. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Hope was confused. Was Lightning seriously apologizing to him? "W-what for?" She hadn't really done anything.

"Just. . . I could've been. . . nicer."

"I-it's okay. I'm sure you have your reasons."

"Maybe, but they were foolish."

Lightning's vagueness was beginning to hurt his head. It was almost as if she were talking in riddles. "O-okay." Hope didn't know if she realized it, but she and Snow were quite similar.

"I don't blame you," with that she turned and made her way for the door.

"Wait!" Her hand hovered over the knob. "Thank you. . . for apologizing."

For a moment she simply stood there. It seemed as though she had more to say, but rather than make it known, she left.

**XXX**

Soft footsteps carried her towards her destination. The halls of the inn were beautifully decorated, and Lightning allowed the artwork to serve as her distraction. The very thing she'd been denying existed, was the one thing she needed more than ever. She didn't understand. How could she be human? She killed without remorse, lacked a traditional upbringing, wielded the strength to slay supernatural beings, and commanded magic.

"Yo!" Her heart skipped a beat, and she stopped in her tracks. "What you up to?"

She could feel the pounding in her chest. It wasn't a foreign feeling, but the reason this time around warmed her. "Thinking," she softly answered. She felt a large hand clasp her shoulder, but she didn't shrug it off. It was a comforting gesture, even if she found it to be an invasion of personal space.

A soft squeeze was given and she felt her other shoulder greeted with the same weight, "What about?"

"Everything."

"Everything, huh? Seems like quite a lot to have on your mind."

Instantaneously, her mind cultivated the perfect insult, but she refrained herself from voicing it. Things had changed, something in _her_ had changed. "Guess so."

"C'mon," the weight on her shoulders was lifted. "Let's talk about it." A warmth enveloped her hand and she found herself being guided down the hall.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Snow. . ." The man was happy judging from the look on his face, but his lack of a reply indicated he hadn't heard her.

The two eventually stood before her room door, "What about Hope?"

"The kid'll be alright for a bit."

She accepted that answer and pulled out her room key, unlocking it. Snow pushed the door open and pulled her inside. He then reached above her head and pushed the door shut. Lightning couldn't help but wonder what the other guests thought of the two of them entering a room together. The thought made her cheeks burn.

"What?" a confused Snow asked. Lightning hadn't realized he'd been staring at her.

"Nothing."

"If it's nothing then why are you blushing so hard? Hm?" His teasing closed-mouthed smirk elicited a sharp head turn from the warrior. She tugged her hand away and walked over towards the bed and sat down. Suddenly she found herself involuntarily bouncing up, and realized Snow had decided to flop down on the opposite side. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him laying outstretched with his hands behind his head. Those thick black boots of his were kicked off. He turned his head to her. "So?"

She looked away. "So?"

"So, are you going to tell me what 'everything' entails?"

She sighed, "Just. . . that you were _actually_ right."

"Hey!" A low rumble was released as he laughed, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means. . . I was wrong."

All laughter ceased.

"So. . . sorry." It was the second time that day she'd apologized, and as much as she hated having to do it, it made her feel better.

"Don't be. It's alright."

Was it?

"Think you can look at me?"

Lightning slowly twisted her body. Their eyes met and her heart began to race once more. She didn't understand why Snow had that effect on her. But since their trip to the Faultwarrens, she decided to stop questioning it. He extended a hand out to her, but she simply stared at it. An eternity seemed to have passed by, and he was still reaching out towards her, smiling. Giving in, she extended her own hand and their fingers twined.

An enigmatic sensation took hold of them. It felt as if something was being exchanged between the two. They observed the other for an explanation, but quickly realized that their ignorance was mutual. Whatever was going on, it was pleasant. Snow yanked her forward and Lightning's body literally left the bed, only for her to land atop the burly oaf.

His body was warm she noted, and his breaths were large and steady. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath her, and she found their sudden closeness oddly enjoyable. She placed her chin on his chest, looking up at him. Her eyes begged him for an explanation, and she received the simplest one imaginable. He lifted his head and locked their lips together. Simultaneously their lids closed.

A tingling resonated in their respective brands, and absolution ebbed through them. Lightning's lips slowly parted and Snow released a groan as his tongue darted passed them. His tongue smothered hers and his hand cradled the back of her head. She began pulling away, and Snow sensing this, allowed her retreat. Their eyes opened, and for the first time in ages Snow saw seriousness and vacancy absent from her face. She appeared almost innocent as she stared back at him, and he realized then how _cute_ she looked. It was amazing how much of a difference a lack of scowling and moodiness could make. For a moment, he wondered if he'd even been looking at the same person.

He chuckled.

"What?"

"I could definitely get use to this."

She rested her cheek against his chest, and Snow gently threaded his fingers through her hair. He couldn't believe that he was sharing an intimate moment with Lightning. He knew how she felt about him, of course, but he never thought the stubborn wall guarding her heart would actually crumble.

"What changed?" he asked. "I mean. . ."

She knew what he meant. "I. . . ," her tongue swept out to lick her lips. "Today. . . I realized that I should appreciate what I have."

"Oh, yeah?" His hand slowly slid down her back. "And what exactly is it that you have that's worth appreciating."

She was apprehensive to answer. Thoughts of changing the subject occurred to her, but she thought better of it. There was no way she could allow herself to lock her heart away again. "You."

His hand came to a stop.

"You. . . I thought we were going to die. I thought _you_ were going to die, an-."

"Shh," he interrupted. Snow was fully aware of how tough it was for Lightning to express herself emotionally. "You don't have to say any more. I understand. I felt the same way, too. It's kinda why I kissed you after that whole thing. Even if you didn't feel the same way, you would've had a hell of a time prying me off you," he laughed.

"Snow?"

"Hm?"

"When all of this is done. . . then what?"

"Uh. . ." It was a good question, he hadn't thought too much on it. It was ironic, because he'd asked her that very same thing during their argument. "After we go see your family, I guess we just go wherever life takes us. Anything you want to do?"

She thought for a few moments in silence, "I. . . don't know. When I think about it, I don't know how to be normal, or even what that really means." She was hoping he had some idea, but realized he wouldn't.

"We'll figure it out," Snow's hand returned to her hair, "together."

She took in the sound of his breathing for a moment, and soaked up his warmth, "I wasn't going to do it." she randomly declared.

"Hm?"

"Kill you. I wasn't going to do it."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he looked towards the ceiling before closing his eyes, "I know."

**XXX**

A strong breeze tugged at her pink locks. Before her stood Taejin's Tower. It was a massive display of architectural brilliance crafted by the fal'cie and situated on the edge of a cliff. It was impossible to see the top but from a distance. Taejin's Tower also served as their destination, for it was here that the Order was headquartered; where their final battle was to take place.

Snow looked to his stoic companion. The tips of his fingers gently swept across the back of her neck as he stepped up beside her. "Ready?"

Lightning nodded.

"Okay, then." He took position in front of her, and felt her hand rest on his back. A translucent green obstruction temporarily appeared before him, before one of a bluish hue did the same, and it too vanished. "You didn't have to do that. I'll be fine. I am the best sentinel ever, right? You said so yourself."

She pressed her forehead against the middle of his back. She never recalled saying that he was the best ever. "Yes. You are."

Snow's vision locked onto a figure on one of the higher floors. "There's the first one. Let's do this." He stepped forward, and for each footstep, Lightning matched his. Her forehead continued to rest against him, and the grip on her weapon tightened.

There was a loud bang, and then the sound of metal falling. Snow stepped over the bullet that had pathetically rebounded off his chest. The heat emitted from the tiny metal object however managed to burn a hole in his shirt. More shots filled the air, and pretty soon a number of l'cie were situated up above. Enchanted bullets rained down from above, none not so much as making the hulking man flinch. Snow's main concern was protecting Lightning at all costs. He could handle pretty much anything they threw at him, she however was more delicate and not quite so durable. When he'd reached the doors, his large booted foot crashed into them with enough force to send them off their hinges.

Immediately a ball of fire came barreling towards them, and Snow shielded his face with his arms. It crashed into them, and the searing heat began to melt the metal of the entryway. Snow continued his calm pace forward. The flames careened off to the side, avoiding Lightning entirely. She was strong enough to withstand the attack from the l'cie however, so Snow wasn't too worried about her.

They stepped through the brief corridor, and Lightning quickly maneuvered out from Snow's cover. As l'cie began to file into the spacious ground tier, the rebels outstretched a palm each. Two glowing greyish-black balls shot out from them, wispy tails flaring. Once they'd reached the oncoming enemies the balls puffed out instantly. The sudden expansion cracked facial bones and snapped clavicles. The l'cie hit, flew out from each other, only to be dead before they touched the ground.

Lightning dashed forward towards the central elevator with Snow on her trail. Two figures stepped out from behind the elevator and Lightning stopped. "So you hadn't killed Snow after all," smirked Jihl. "I have no idea how you managed to pull it off, but I must say your rebellion comes as a surprise."

"So you try to have me killed yet expect my loyalty?"

"Whatever do you mean?" smiled Jihl. Clearly she was playing dumb, and Lightning didn't have time for the bullshit. She raised her weapon and pointed it in the human's direction. "So you intend to kill me?"

"If necessary."

Snow, who had been busy making sure the rear was covered, stood beside Lightning. "Jihl. Cid."

The dark-haired man observed the defecters with an eery calm. "Snow."

"So," Jihl began, "why don't you two simply surrender? Perhaps your crimes against the Order will be overlooked."

Snow snorted, "Bullshit. We're not brainwashed enough to believe that."

"Suit yourself," the villainous woman turned her back to the pair. "Cid. Do see to it that the pests meet their end." Jihl made for the elevator.

"Gladly," Cid drew his sword and swung it around, lopping off Jihl's head. Blood shot upwards into the air, before her torso collapsed.

Snow gasped.

"Your destination is the apex."

Lightning nodded and stepped forward.

"Wait. . . ," Snow finally began piecing things together. "Your inside help. Is _Cid_?" The blonde hadn't seen that one coming. The man's skill and loyalty to the Order seemed unflinching, so much so that he was promoted into the council.

"Yes," confirmed Cid.

"I don't understand."

"I understand Lightning's desire, perfectly in fact. I, too, was kidnapped by the Order at a young age. My resentment of that fact never dwindled. The Order's loyalty is cultivated from fear; fear of the consequence of rebellion. What the Order failed to take into account however was our humanity."

There was that word again, and Lightning wondered if she'd been the only one doubting its significance all that time.

"Behind each l'cie lies a human who still struggles with their fate. The circumstances leading to their servitude does not go forgotten. This tower is filled with unfulfilled hopes and dreams; aspirations for the future unjustly shackled. Rebellion was only a matter of time, and that time is now. We aren't alone in this. There are others who are willing to aid our cause. But there are also others who enjoy their existence as is, and have no desire to part with it."

Snow couldn't help but notice the poetic quality Cid possessed whenever he spoke. He truly had a way with words. "Right on then. At least we won't be alone in this."

"You two continue onward. I'll rally assistance."

No more words needed to be exchanged. Snow and Lightning stepped onto the elevator and headed upwards.

**XXX**

Blood stuck to their skin and clothes. Many l'cie had fallen victim to their assault. Snow had ripped apart so many of the branded that his hands appeared to have been dipped in red. A part of him understood that each victim of his probably struggled with eternal suffering of some sort, but it was kill or be killed. He had to live. Two very special people in his life were counting on him. Dying simply wasn't an option.

He craned his neck to the side to observe his partner. She was stained just as much as he. Blood speckled her face, and intermixed with sweat. Her weapon was a metallic ruby, the polished silver absent. Her eyes were intense, and Snow was delighted to see that unsettling soulless gaze was nowhere in sight. The tank couldn't help but realize how beautiful she looked, even in such a grimy state. Each of her movements seemed effortless and were executed with perfection. Not a single action was wasted. To top it all off, she was his. His warrior goddess.

Lightning jabbed her sword into a l'cie's throat and tugged it free. She met Snow's gaze. It was only but for a second, but it seemed to have gone on forever. He delivered her a wink and for the first time since they begun their journey, she smiled.

Gun wielding l'cie flooded the room. Lightning flipped backwards as bullets flew her way. As she soared overhead, her hands used Snow's shoulders as a pivot before she landed behind him. The bullets burnt holes in his clothing, but left him unharmed. Snow cupped his hand and a swirling ball of blue energy formed within, a chilly mist being given off. He sharply flung it towards the gunmen, and it exploded in a mass of ice. Sharp spires impaled the enemy l'cie, blood splattering the walls and sliding down the hardened ice.

"AAAAH!" Lightning sidestepped the bladed swing headed for her, her face expressionless. She managed to get behind the l'cie, kicking him in the back of the of the knee. He fell to a kneel, and Lightning's own blade lopped off his head. She spun around in time to avoid the tip of a spear. It seemed that the Order was doing everything in their power to eliminate them. Their forces however seemed frantic. There was no way they saw an attack coming, to their own doorstep no less.

Metallic clangs resounded as Lightning blocked attacks. She was juggling three l'cie at once. No matter what her opponents attempted, they just couldn't seem to hit her. A kick was delivered towards her abdomen, and to avoid, she jumped back and curved her sword upwards, severing a leg. As the man fell, she rolled along the floor. Had she remained in her previous position any longer, her skull would've received a harsh impact by the pole wielder.

Sparks traveled down the metal of her blade and she slashed at her second opponents back, leaving massive gashes in his flesh. As he fell, she kicked forward off the ground and rushed the spearer. He jammed forward and she spun out of the way, and he too ended up losing his head when her sword came around.

Before his head got a chance to fall, her weapon shifted modes abruptly. Four l'cie entered the room and she fired a shot for them each. Their heads jerked back as bullets tunneled through their craniums. Lifelessly they collided with the ground, blood pooling.

Her gunblade was holstered. No longer did she detect enemy presences. She turned to see Snow approaching. "We make a pretty good team," he voiced as he surveyed the bloodshed around them.

"Looks like."

Snow's head dipped downward and he pressed his lips to hers. However, he didn't linger, and was pulling away before Lightning was able to fully compute what happened.

"Snow. . . now's not the time."

"Psh! No such thing. There's never a wrong time to kiss my girl."

Did she hear him correctly? If she was his girl, did that make him her. . .

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

She blushed and shook her head.

He smiled at her, "Good. Now let's get going."

**XXX**

Long bony fingers held tightly to the staff in the man's cold grip. Perched was he on a throne of marble, a hooded white robe draped over him. A sinister smirk decorated his face, and sunken eyes never left the large doors on the opposite end of the expansive room. He was Galenth Dysley, overseer of the Order.

Those large doors swung open, but the old man remained seated. "Two companion stars traversing the vast abyss. Destined to die, they steer not from their fate, but draw ever closer to it. Will their light fade with a whimper, or shall their end usher in explosive brilliance?"

"We're not dying anytime soon," Snow corrected. He and Lightning were going to spend the rest of their lives together, he was sure of that. This was a battle they came to win.

"The folly of youth blinds you to reality. No matter how impressive your resistance, destiny's hold is unrelenting."

Lightning pointed her gunblade in the old man's direction and walked forward with Snow at her side. "Today, this all ends."

"Yes. Yes, it does," Dysley grinned, and Snow and Lightning found themselves halted. The room was flooded with energy of an immense and malignant nature. Dysley's seated form levitated a few inches off the ground, and the staff in his grasp glowed brightly.

"Y-you're a l'cie?" a baffled Lightning asked. She'd always thought Dysley to be nothing more than a powerless marrionette being strung along by the fal'cie.

"Dare to dream, child." There was a white hot flash, and the two youth were forced to shield their eyes. When it dessipitated, Galenth Dysley was no longer the being who stood before them. In his place was a large metallic creature, gold and white in its color. A large head evenly divided four blank faces. The being smiled at them, revealing multiple dagger-like teeth. "I am Barthandelus and I am fal'cie."

Lightning and Snow's jaws couldn't have dropped any faster. Barthandelus' mana had been masked so brilliantly that neither of them suspected his true nature, and if they had to guess, no one else in the Order was aware as well.

From thin air materialized glinting white crystal. Sparse at first, it soon filled the room. "Mmm," the fal'cie groaned, "this most glorious bloodshed has roused the Maker. Can you feel it? The door slowly opens." There was a loud explosion and the tower swayed violently. Lightning bumped into Snow, who wrapped his arms around her in an effort to steady the ravager.

"You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah." Her eyes never left Barthandelus. "Time to fight, hero."

"Right."

Lightning extended her hand, and fire, lightning, and ice shot out from her palms, and Snow wasted no time joining in on the magical offensive. Steam, smoke, mist, and everything in between filled the room. Each attack easily hit the supernatural being, who was entirely too big to dodge.

They were unable to see the fal'cie for a moment, but they were able to notice the area where it loomed seemed to have brightened. Strange sounds were heard and piercing the haze was a bright beam of energy. Neither of them had seen the attack coming, and neither of them managed to avoid it.

A shriek escaped from Lightning's as she and Snow were sent flying. Their bones rattled as they smacked loudly against the wall, which was unable to bear the brunt of impact. It crumbled like nothing, sending large debris toppling from above.

Snow rolled out from the path of a large chunk of stone barreling towards him. "LIGHTNING!"

Her hand's powerful grip on the lip of the tier was all that was keeping the young woman from plummeting to the ground level. "I'm okay!" She felt a large hand squeeze her wrist, and found herself being lifted up a relieved Snow. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Snow actually found himself in _pain_. It was a first since his fight with Lightning in Haerii. It was to be expected, they were going up against a fal'cie after all.

Lightning took a step forward and nearly fell to her knees. If Snow hadn't caught her, she would have done so. Pain was coursing through her body, and Snow noticed blood traveling down her arm. Barthandelus' attack was more powerful than he'd thought.

"Light!"

"I'm okay. . . ," she pressed her hand to her chest, and green curative magic seeped into her. She stood.

A laugh reached their ears. "Utterly pathetic. How do you possibly expect to attain victory if all it takes to subdue you is a single blow?"

Snow gritted his teeth. He was pissed. While on their journey to the Faultwarrens, he had made it perfectly clear he wouldn't be able to bear the sight of an injured Lightning. Fine though she may have been, harming her was unforgivable.

With anger as his fuel, Snow rushed into the fal'cie's chamber. Fury laden punches met the hard surface of his enemy, each one infused with as much magical energy the man could muster. Groans were forced from the being.

Lightning reentered the chamber, just in time to see a large claw smacking Snow. It was shocking to see someone of Snow's caliber swatted away so effortlessly. The man's body dragged across the floor, stone and other material being uplifted as he slid backwards.

"SNOW!" Slender legs propelled her forward, and she dropped down to her knees. A wide bloody gash stretched from his shoulder to the center of his chest. Yes. This was definitely shocking.

"I-I'm alright," he groaned as he tried to sit up.

Nothing about Snow's injury looked alright, but his answer was to be suspected. It was typical of him to play the role of the handsome hero, and his pride wouldn't allow him to admit his pain. Not with Lightning around. She'd allow him to save face. "Get off your ass then," she stood to her feet. She outstretched her palm in his direction and green light shot into him, immediately sealing his injury. It wasn't enough to permanently close it, but it did stop the bleeding and made it a tad more bearable to look at.

"Much appreciated," Snow hopped to his feet, "Let's get th-," something was off. A familiar feeling clasped him, and he immediately recognized it. "Light?"

Her feet were no longer touching the ground as she rocketed towards Barthandelus. She was going to finish what Snow had started, she was going to tear the fal'cie to pieces. A bright beam shot out from one of the vacant heads, and she shielded her face with her sword. She and the fal'cie were in a deadlock. The sheer force of the beam was pushing her backwards, but she was holding her own. Twisting her body, her blade swung the energy upwards until it crashed into the ceiling. Debris toppled Barthandelus, and Lightning prepared for the offensive.

Her and Snow's actions proved they had what it took to take out the sadistic being. It was just a matter of them staying on guard. It could kill them easily, and any slip up would be fatal.

"Insolent, l'cie!"

"Someone sounds angry," Snow mocked.

The scowling face of Barthandelus flipped up and another bright light came into view. Given the sound, they both deduced it to be the attack that had sent through sailing through a wall earlier. "Shit! Snow!" They ran towards the Fal'cie hurling every thing they had at it. There was no guarantee they'd be able to survive another onslaught.

Snow's elemental arsenal may have been limited, but it got the job done. Moisture was conjured up and hurled, only for Lightning to execute her best thundaga. The result was just what they'd been hoping for, the conduction snapped Barthandelus out of his preparation with a groan.

Lightning jumped high into the air, ready to deliver the final blow. "THIS IS IT!" Her blade was pointed downward.

And then it happened. There was a metallic clang as her weapon crashed to the floor. Her eyes were wide with shock. Snow himself couldn't believe it. Neither of them saw it coming. There was an arrow sticking out from Lightning's chest, and she pathetically hit the ground. Everything seemed to have happened in slow motion. If Snow's eyes got any wider, they would've slipped from their sockets.

"NOOO!" Hesitation was a foreign concept, for Snow abandoned his former post with haste he never found himself capable of. Frantically he surveyed her. He was unsure of whether or not to leave the arrow in its current resting place.

There wasn't as much pain as she would have expected. Her wound was critical, and blood gushed from her. It was a result of adrenaline coursing through her coupled with vigorous movements.

Barthandelus was immediately forgotten. The only thing Snow was able to concentrate on was the woman who needed him the most. "LIGHTNING! LIGHT!" The man's cerulean hues watered, and his fingers swept her bangs from her face.

Lightning felt herself growing weak. "S-Snow. . ."

"Hold on tight. I'm going to fix you right up." He pressed both palms to her chest, forcing curative magic inside her. Healing definitely wasn't his strong point. He was great at protecting life, not restoring it. But with Lightning's life on the line, he was determined to become the greatest healer to ever walk the surface of Pulse. "Don't worry, your hero's not going to let anything happen to you. I promise!"

Lightning's eyes widened, but before she could release the words to speak, blood was already flying high into the air. Snow fell onto his side, his healing efforts interrupted. Barthandelus took advantage of the opportunity. The fal'cie's pupil-less eyes darted to the entryway of the chamber. There stood a short pink-haired girl with blue eyes. Her hair was collected into a side ponytail, and in her hand was a bow. Due to the colossal mana of both Lightning and Barthandelus, the young l'cie managed to infiltrate the battle undetected.

Blood poured out from Snow's neck, and he appeared to be losing a lot more of the precious fluid than his companion. "L-Lightning," he croaked. Their eyes were locked, but Lightning struggled to keep hers open. She refused to let the darkness overcome her, but it was persistent.

A large gloved hand reached out, fingertips brimming with green. He wasn't going to give up. As long as there was breath in his body, the fight was not yet over.

A smaller hand crept forward, fingers slowly walking along the surface of the floor. She was too weak for large movements. Too much blood had been lost. "Snow. . . ," she managed. Her voice was weak, but teeming with emotion. Her lids were victim to an unforseen weight, but she resisted. She didn't want to take her eyes off him. Their time together was short, and she realized she hadn't made the most of it. It was the Faultwarrens all over again. Rare saline greeted the world as her eyes watered.

Their hands crept ever closer, and their breathing grew more labored. Humanity. It was their strength, but it was also their weakness. Mutual concern gave them the power to severely injure the fal'cie, but it was this concern that ultimately left them vulnerable to attack. For as powerful a thing that humanity was, no one had bothered to tell them it was a double-edged sword.

"S-sorry. . ."

"Me too. . . ," she practically whispered in reply.

Their fingertips finally met, and Lightning felt the curative magic slipping into her. It was weak, and pulsed rather than flowed with consistency. The green halo around his fingertips was flickering. Snow groaned and huffed as he dragged himself across the floor at a snail's pace. "Light. . ."

Lightning couldn't move anymore, even if she wanted to. She'd expended the last of her energy to touch him one last time. Her life's blood still escaped the confounds of its flesh container, and she felt a coldness creeping in. Blood trailed behind Snow, and smeared the floor. He inched along, intent on embracing his love. "Snow. . . don't."

"N-not the. . . boss of me." Even with the end staring them down, he was still stubborn. A pained smile transfixed his face, and determination burned brightly behind azure irises.

Lightning's eyes fell shut.

"L-Light," he draped an arm over her. He'd finally reached his destination.

A long moment passed. Tears slid from the blondes eyes, and dripped from his nose. Her eyes opened faintly, and her chest continued a slow rise and fall.

"You're. . . so beautiful," he released. ". . . I love you."

She stared at him, "I. . . l-lo-." Her breathing stopped, and he stared. She still gazed at him, her face tear-streaked. Snow peered deeply into her eyes. Her light. It was gone. And his world went dark.

**So, that's that. I'm really interested to know you all's thoughts regarding this piece. I know the ending probably wasn't what you all were expecting. I love happy endings just as much as the next girl, but sometimes I feel its best for a change. This piece wasn't edited with as much consideration as "Imperfect For Each Other", so if any mistakes are present that's probably why. But I don't think there's many errors. I personally don't feel this is my best work, but I'll leave that for you all to determine.**

**As of the moment I have four more concepts on my mind, so at the very least expect four more chapters in the future. Once I get an idea in my head, it's pretty much destined to get written down. I'm working on a personal novel, so I'll probably take a week off to work on that for a bit. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review, review, review! :)**


	4. Disobedience

**A/N: YES! I am back, everyone. Sorry I took so long to update. My mind has been swimming with so many thoughts for potentials stories, both for this series and other upcoming projects. It's been a challenge keeping them all contained. Before I do anything, I just want to say something to those who have been reading since "Imperfect for Each Other". Thank you. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It means a lot that you all enjoy how I write and what I write, and it is that enjoyment that motivates me to continue. I hope that you all will continue to read and review. **

**This particular one-shot is rated M, which perfectly justifies the rating of the series as a whole. I decided to write this in present tense for stylistic purposes. If you're not comfortable with sex, it is with my recommendation that you click the back button and wait for the next story. But for you naughty little closet pervs, enjoy! :)**

**Summary: Even when he does good, Snow still manages to do bad, much to Lightning's annoyance. How will she finally manage to get her point across to him? Hitting him doesn't work, so maybe there's another alternative.**

She always initiates it, whether he likes it or not. More often that not, it's the former. No one ever pegs the standoffish soldier for having a strong sexual appetite. He credits himself with her sexual awakening. Formerly a virgin when they first explored each other's bodies a year ago, the way she acts now could give one an entirely different impression. She's far more aggressive than any woman should be. It isn't just the slapping, shoving, and choking that stuns him. As far as personality is concerned, he expects her to want to be in control of things. But what he does not expect is the sudden ambushes in the hallway or when he steps out of the shower. Not that he hates it. He figures the behavior is due to many years of repression, and that sex is the only way she could unleash all that's bottled up inside of her.

He returns home, tired and hungry. A hard day's work typically has that effect on him. It isn't standard, but occasionally NORA gets calls to handle monsters that roam into the city. Actually, it's more like the Bodhum Security Regimen gets calls, while NORA intercepts their transmissions.

He yawns, stretching his arms high above his head before peeling off his signature trench coat. Suddenly he's pushed against a wall. A picture is shaken loose from its position and falls. It's her. Intimidating blue eyes and a stoic face. "Strip," she commands.

He blinks.

When he takes too long to comply, she viciously divides his shirt down the middle, the tearing of fabric a familiar song to his ears. He's unable to get a single word out, as her mouth is already hot on a nipple. She bites and tugs; he moans and groans. A large hand rises up to touch her face, but her reflexes are sharp. His hand is slammed down to his side; she pins it there. "Lightning. . . ," he breathes, lids closed.

"Shut up." She's irritated, he can tell. For a moment, he ponders what has ruffled her feathers until realization dawns on him. He recalls the angry beauty telling him to cease his interference in government business. He never listens; that's why she punishes him. . . is punishing him. Sex to him isn't a deterrent, it's encouragement. But perhaps she knows that. It could be why she constantly forbids her stubborn lover to play the role of hero. Again, he never listens, and she knows it. Either she supports his arrogant do-gooding, or she uses it as an excuse to have her way with him. She can have her way with him, whether he's a vigilante or not. Perhaps his annoying righteousness is the encouragement she needs to do naughty things to him. He doesn't know, and her tongue sliding up between his pecs makes it impossible to care. He doesn't want her to stop.

Her mouth leaves his skin, and his body misses it. Buckles and zippers flirt with his ears, and he smiles. Though his eyes are closed, he knows she's undressing. "Strip," she says again. There's a threat hidden in her voice, and unless he wants to painfully kiss her fist, he has no other choice. So he does. Like a jacket, that torn shirt is removed. His eyes are open now and they're staring at each other. Her arms are folded underneath her breasts, and her thoughts are concealed by a blank expression.

His belt is unfastened and he pulls his zipper down soon afterwards. He's smirking.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

Those jeans of his are suddenly a puddle at his feet, and he kicks them aside. "You."

For a trained killing machine, her hands are surprisingly delicate. He notices this when her small fingers curl around his hard member. "What about me?" her voice is harsh, and he can't help the chuckle he releases. She squeezes his dangling testicles, forcing a cry from him.

"SHIT!" For a split second, he wishes to punch her, but that's his stupidity talking. He knows better, and she knows he knows better. Besides, his love for her never allows him to harm her, even if she does ask for it. He surrenders. "_Because_!" he tries not to shout. "You look so. . . serious even though you're practically molesting me!" Her vice-like grip on his precious jewels is released, and he exhales.

"Hmph!" Lowering down, she settles on her knees.

Each individual orb is sucked into her mouth, and he sighs. Her mouth blissfully soothes the ache away, and he whispers her name, "Lightning."

She seems to pay him no attention, instead focusing on the task before her. He feels her tongue sensually rubbing over a testicle like spherical crystal. He wonders if by doing that, she can predict how soon it'll be until he cums. Judging by the way she's teasing him, not long. Then again, she never just gives him what he wants.

His eyes are pasted to her intently, and he notices her sleek fingers disappearing inside of her. Her wetness is audible as she teases herself, and the sound makes his cock jerk. Sex with her isn't just physical, to fully appreciate their moments together he made use of all senses.

She stands to her feet and he suppresses a growl. Fortunately, she lifts up two soaked fingers and presses them to his lips. He opens and she rubs them against his tongue before he closes his mouth around her digits. Her juices satisfy him for the time being. Unfortunately, as much as he loves her taste, it arouses him further. He's aching for her, and his cock is red and weeping. Hungrily he sucks and licks, determined to devour as much of her as he can.

"Snow," she says, pulling her fingers away. He grabs her wrist to prevent her hand from leaving, and like her name, a hard slap is delivered to his face. He lets go of her. He can't help but wonder what his disobedience grants him.

Graceful footsteps guide her towards the living room's sofa. Like a puppy he follows. "Lay," she orders, and when he does she straddles him immediately. Reaching between them, she grasps his aching shaft and pumps him a few times. Every now and then his tip is rubbed against her hot sex, and he eagerly awaits her tight walls smothering him.

"Please, Light," he says.

"Please what?" she asks, and he swears he sees her smirking.

He groans his admittance, "W-want to be inside. . ."

"Inside? You'll have to articulate yourself a lot better than that, Snow."

She grinds herself against his shaft, coating it. "_You_! I want to be. . . inside you! P-please!"

"You've got some nerve, Snow," she seems indifferent considering their predicament. "You never listen when I tell you and your lackies to stop butting in on B.S.R. business. So why should I listen to you?" She sounds bitchy and it's not exactly what he wants to hear at the moment.

"I'm sorry!"

She rolls her eyes, "Hmph! Tell me about it."

"I-I'll stop!" It's a lie, they both know it, but he'll say anything as long as he gets to plunge his dick inside of her.

"You'd really stop?"

"_Fuck_! Yes!"

"If that's the case, then why are your fingers crossed?"

He internally damns her for noticing. Regardless, she gives him what he wants. Slowly, she sinks down on him, his erection being sheathed by her tightness. Temptation urges him to place his hands on her hips, but he knows he'd be punished for touching her without a command.

The control freak stares down at the stubborn blonde, her cheeks tinted a feint tomato. Her heat robs his brain of the few thoughts it manages to produce, besides the one desire to spew his love inside her. It isn't long before she's bouncing, her hips down powerfully against his pelvis. Jiggling breasts fight with her face for dominance of his gaze, the blonde unable to keep his eyes in one spot for long.

"Snow," her lips barely release, but his ears capture his name.

He groans, his eyes darkened with lust. He loves hearing her say his name, not only because he finds it sexy rolling off her tongue, but it assures him she's thinking of no one else. "Light," he grunts out.

By this point they've been at it for a while. Sweat trickles between her vertebrae, and her nails dig painfully into the skin of his shoulders. He's close, and so is she; he can tell. But he refuses to cum until she does. Her pleasure always came first, not only because he wouldn't have it any other way, but because she says so. "S-Snow!" He can tell by her voice that she is close to the edge. "Not yet. . . until I say."

He grunts.

"Faster!" she demands.

The male places his hands on her hips and drills upwards into her. Their bodies clap and their breaths become increasingly labored. Sweat presses his hair flat to his forehead, and his muscles ripple and bulge beneath his skin. He's doing his best to prevent his own orgasm, while ushering hers along.

Finally it happens. It feels like her walls are pancake-ing his dick, but in a good way. She announces her pleasure in a brief scream, her head thrown back. He coaxes out a few more of those screams by slamming his hips upwards. Again, she cums and submerges his length in mind altering warmth.

And like that, she's off him.

"Hey!" he calls out to the woman standing on wobbling legs. "Babe, what about me?"

"What about you, Snow? You think I was going to reward you after that stunt you pulled earlier today? Like hell," her departure is abrupt, and he's forced to watch locks of otherwordly pink turn down the hall.

He chuckles, "Light!" The aroused man figures her to be playing some sick joke, "Stop playing around and get back here!" She doesn't return, and his voice grows more frantic. "Light! Light!" Nothing. "Y-you can't be serious!"

In an instant he's up to his feet and travels to the bedroom, but the door is already locked. He bangs, "Open up," his banging is more persistent. "BABE!"

**Well, that is most certainly that. I started this like three weeks ago, but today I suddenly got a spark and decided to finish it up. I didn't want it to be long like the others. I wanted it to be short and to the point, so hopefully that's enough to hold you all off for a bit. To explain the reason for her behavior in this story, Lightning hates that Snow interferes with her job because it's dangerous and she worries for his safety. It can be incredibly dangerous, especially considering he's nothing more than a rookie. Because of that, the sex is her way of being thankful that he's still in one peace, but she also uses it to "punish" him. In a way, it's also a reward because despite how she feels about his shenanigans, he's just trying to help. I have an idea to a second part of this, but I'm thinking about making the plot unrelated in general rather than have it be a direct sequel. Who knows, I may just even create a separate series for smutty one-shots. *WINK WINK*. **

**Also, I actually got started on my profile for this site. I've been holding it off for a bit, but it's done. Yay! If you look at that, you'll be able to see my list of current projects and upcoming projects. Also I do take requests, so if you have 'em, do share. Can't promise I'll be fast in cranking them out, but I'll get to them.**

**Trying to think if there's anything else . . . hmmm. . . OH! If you want more, I do encourage you to review. It lets me know whether or not there is a demand for more. If I don't think anyone's too concerned with this series, I generally will take my time. It's kind of like a supply and demand type thing. So the more reviews the faster I work.**

**For those who didn't catch the irony in the end of "Light of His World", the arrow that killed Lightning was shot by Serah. Serah was inducted into the Order without the older Farron knowing. So she was essentially killed by the one she wanted to see most. I figured that'd add to the whole sad element.**

**Anyways, ciao!**


	5. Wherever the Wind Goes

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been like over six months since I last updated this series. It's. . . I don't even know what to say really. I have ideas, but I lack motivation. All my stories are suffering though, not just this one. But it was very important to me that I work on this one a bit. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm so sorry I hadn't gotten a chance to respond to any. Things have started slowing down in my life (thank god), so I'll do a better job at being on top of it. To be honest, I didn't even think people still read this series, but occasionally I'll get an alert about someone adding it to their favorites or following it. That coupled with the fact that even if I don't update any of my stories in a long time, this one still gets pretty good traffic which is shocking. All in all, all that gave me a wee bit of initiative. So here you are. It's a bit short, but more is coming soon.**

Often times I'd find my arms tightly wrapped around his waist, my cheek to his back; nothing between us but the open road and the endless dreams waiting to be dreamt. For hours we'd ride, the wind blowing my hair as the tires of his bike avariciously devour the asphalt. I felt more alive cruising on the back of his motorcycle than I ever had in all my twenty-one years. It was like I'd attained a fulfillment not found in the rigid military environment of the Guardian Corps or the simple life Bodhum offered. I gave it up, and it was all for him. Such rash decision making wasn't like me in the slightest. You could call me the kind of girl who stuck to practicality rather than chance. Still, there was something about Snow that wanted me to see all the world had to offer. Maybe it was the mischievous glow behind the blue of his eyes or the arrogant smirk lining his mouth, teasing me with promises of paradise and innumerable possibilities.

Our time together hadn't come without its difficulties. Snow was a loud-mouth in possession of a near unshakeable obstinance that roused my ire more often than not. Oddly enough, his stubborn streak was one of the many reasons I loved him. That's right. I loved him. It was never something I'd told him (or anyone else for that matter), butI knew he was aware of the placed etched in my heart for him. There were many nights I found my unspoken admission reciprocated through an amalgamation of sweat, heavy panting, and the strained creaking of shoddy motel mattresses. His physical expressions were often the perfect combination of unrelenting virility and tender lovemaking. No matter how loud I yelled or how hard my fist crashed into his face, I was his and he knew it.

Responsibility was abandoned along with the societal pressures that couldn't help but accompany it. We weren't bound by any laws, with the only duty we owed being to each other. Snow was loath to authority, often stating a desire to subsist as nature intended; wild, carefree, and absent obligation**. **He wasn't a stereotypical bad boy who had an insatiable appetite for destruction and delinquency. Though it was easy to see how one would jump to such conclusions. Inside him raged an anarchist spirit, head-banging to the death metal riffs in the mosh pits of his own imaginings.

There were those who colored our coupling odd. I was presumed tight-laced and stolid; certainly no one who would ever give Snow Villiers the time of day. But in him, I saw escape. I was ill-fit for normality and the cyclical routine of standard living. Deep inside I realized I wasn't all that different from him, and I envied his ability to live out each moment without regret. He wasn't stained with the countless years of repression which I ultimately found myself subjected to. Every day I silently pleaded for release from society's grip, and many nights I'd lay wishing for something miraculous and resplendent. To say the least, my prayers were answered. I hadn't known it at the time, but the universe gave me him.

"Lightning," I still countlessly replay the sound of my name rolling off the tip of his tongue that day. My heart banged against my chest as I looked up into his eyes, effusive with affection. "Run away with me,"those four words of his were the catalyst of our life together. His request wasn't something I'd expected, and a decision hadn't come easy. It wasn't until I imagined a life without him that I knew I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but by his side. After vigorous internal deliberation, I agreed, and with my affirmation we melted into the dawn, never to return.

These days, the life I once lived is a distant memory. I hadn't felt guilty for my spontaneous departure. For once I didn't want to ensure the happiness of others, but instead solidify my own. Perhaps I'd been selfish in my thinking, but I'd discovered an ineffable joy in Snow's company that I wasn't willing to surrender.

I hardly find myself dwelling over a segment of my past that hadn't included him, and I find it difficult to fathom how living was possible before he came. The world was ours for the taking, and though we hadn't a fixed residence or income, simply being together compensated. Each day blended into the last, until eventually all concept of time was lost. Yesterday was today, and the future was then. All that persisted was the moment.

I'm not sure what happened next. I never am these days. "Where are we going?" I asked him, more so out of habit than anything else.

"Wherever the wind goes," he said, and with Snow by my side, that was alright with me.

**Okay, I wanted to write something that was short and simple for now. This was basically a piece illustrating the feeling of joy and freedom one has when being in love for the first time, and the simplicity of it. Often times people make life more complicated than necessary which could ultimately get in the way of happiness. Then again, I'm sure daily life tends to be more complicated than necessary for all of us.**

**Anyways, I could have turned this into a longer piece, but I just wanted to get this series updated as soon as possible. I may create a longer version anyways just for the fun of it. There is however a longer unrelated story that is nearly complete and I'll be posting that soon hopefully. Then after I write that, I have to write another story (and original lyrics), so expect two updates. Admittedly, I've neglected this pairing quite a bit, but that isn't to say I love it any less. Inspiration just happened to flow in a different direction for a while. **


	6. Starting Over

**A/N: Tada! There's another chapter up! And its long, so hopefully it'll hold you over while I work on the next. I had terrible writer's block when it came to this that I had to work on other things until inspiration struck me again, and thankfully it has. You can consider "Wherever the Wind Goes" to be sort of a teaser for this one. T**

**0erbayunFang - I have a lot more free time at the moment, so I should be able to update more often. That and I had no idea where this story was even going to go.**

**Fosterb - Well I'm certainly glad you consider me to be one of the good writers ^_^. That really means a lot. But yes, I have inspiration in abundance and it's just waiting to be poured out.**

**Worksof - Thanks for the review! Yeah, I know it was a bit odd. I'd never written in first person before, so I thought I'd give it a try. Not really my style I don't think. I really did that one in the spur of the moment and finished it in one night. That was an example of inspiration coming in abundance but pouring out all over the place. I admittedly could've probably executed that better if I hadn't rushed to update. But as you requested, more Fang is on the way, particularly in the next story.**

**Summary: Focus complete. Only, Lightning and Snow hadn't exactly gotten the results they'd expected. Snow is stuck living in the past until Lightning comes along and pulls him into the present. However, there are still some lingering issues residing inside of her that their journey to save Cocoon hadn't been able to remedy.**

_Wake up._

Air suddenly rushed into her lungs, and she found her lids lifting. Slowly she lifted her hands in search for any abnormality. There was no way she could have been hallucinating, could it? Her head rose upward a bit, and bewilderment clasped her. She was met with a breath-stealing sight of pale blue crystal, sunlight from behind giving it a majestic glow. Steady steps were made forward, "They did it. They saved the world." Her eyes were glued to the crystallized Cocoon.

"No. They gave us a new one."

She turned her head to observe Snow who had spoken. He was being trailed by Sazh and Hope, who also gazed at the magnificent marvel.

"That's one gift I'll forgive them for not wrapping," spoke the older man.

A chuckling Hope responded, "Yeah." The quad noticed airships descending from the elevated world, soldiers exiting and surveying the world of Pulse for the very first time. "Does this mean we. . . we completed our focus?"

"Cocoon's seen better days, that's for sure," answered Snow.

"Yeah, I'd say that qualifies as a demolition. Focus complete."

For the first time in a long time, Lightning's face welcomed a smile, "Huh. It really is a miracle," said she with a tilt of her head.

"My brand!" exclaimed Hope, "it's gone!"

It was those words that forced her to peel her eyes away from their home. She turned towards her comrades and peered down the front of her vest, and looked up to them in amazement. It wasn't just Hope. Her brand, too, was gone. From the looks on Snow and Sazh's faces, the same could've been said for them as well. She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

It was over. It was truly over. They'd done it. They'd achieved the impossible.

"NO!"

Heads immediately turned to Sazh who took off running. The other three former l'cie turned, they hadn't been expecting his behavior, but when they'd saw the cause they were truly baffled. Snow took off running, and Lightning could only look on with widened eyes.

"It. . . can't be," she fell to her knees.

Not too far from them were the crystalized forms of both Serah and Dahj.

**XXX**

Destroyed. That was the only way to describe Bodhum. The crystal pillar that had been sustaining Cocoon, pierced the town at its center. It was an incredibly ironic location considering the town had been vacant due to the Purge. Despite the new make-over, parts of Cocoon were still habitable, with not everyone migrating to the world below.

Glinting crystal protruded from the soil like jagged teeth, some spires extending miles high into the air with various building impaled atop them. Even in ruin, Bodhum retained its beauty.

The ex-soldier would have been mesmerized by the scene, were it not for her task keeping distraction at bay. She traversed the once bustling beach of Bodhum. The vacancy she was greeted with was almost depressing. A lack of fun and laughter (as much as she hated it) took away the town's identity.

Waves continued to pound the shoreline however, serrated crystal protruding from the sand. With Phoenix slumbering, the only source of light came from Pulse's sun. Lightning knew she'd have to hurry if she wanted to return to Pulse by sundown, but a familiar figure stopped her.

Lazily sprawled out amongst the sands was a brooding Snow Villiers. His presence was just as unusual as his mood. It was terribly uncharacteristic of the _hero_ to abandon happiness and embrace gloom. That was more so her shtick than anything else.

For curiosity's sake, she approached. Sand attempted to swallow booted feet, her movement speed being slightly compromised. "I suppose some things just never change."

Quickly Snow sat up and turned his head to her with widened eyes. "L-Lightning!"

That bag of hers dropped to the sand, and she folded her arms. "Just because you look the part of a lazy beach bum, doesn't mean you have to live up to it."

The blonde released a deep laugh before standing to his feet.

"Exactly what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he playfully retorted. It had been three months since they'd last seen each other. Given their past circumstances, Snow wanted to wrap his arms around the stoic woman, but restrained himself. Her presence may have been welcome, but her fists were not.

Lightning quirked a brow.

Snow knew she wasn't going to answer just yet. She'd asked first after all. He sighed, "Just. . . reminiscing," his voice lost all of its cheeriness.

"Huh. . ." It wasn't like Snow to wander the past. He was a man that prided himself in living every moment like it was his last.

For the first time in a long time, she found him absent his classic black bandana. He took his large hand and brushed specs of sand from his golden halo of hair. From his appearance, he seemed healthy. There was no way he could've been in Bodhum for long, unless he'd been ravaging what remained of local grocery stores. Even then, he wouldn't have been presented with the best of living conditions.

Lightning cast her gaze to the sea.

"It's hard to believe."

She looked back to him.

"Bodhum's ruined. And Serah's gone."

'_Don't!' _she shouted internally. The pain of Serah not returning wasn't something she cared to relive. Her world had shattered that day, and it took Lightning a while to salvage what was left of it. She was officially alone. Losing Serah, the last of her family, was her greatest fear. Waking each day proved difficult. What was the point of completing her focus, if she didn't have Serah as a result? It was a waste of time.

No. It wasn't. At the very least, Lightning managed to fulfill her sister's last wish. Saving Cocoon was what Serah wanted. Their home would never be the same again, but it was mostly in one piece. On top of that, tens of millions of people had been saved. Logically, Lightning knew that to be a good thing, but she couldn't help the bitter feeling festering inside her.

Snow's shoulders slumped, and he positioned his eyes downward. Lightning reminded him all too much of Serah. They were practically identical yet totally dissimilar. Snow wouldn't know it, but Lightning couldn't help but see her sister through him as well. She'd told herself she'd gotten over it, but Snow's very presence was a slap in the face. He reminded her what a failure she was as a sister.

"How you've been?" he asked in an effort to change the subject. For that Lightning was grateful.

Crystalline blue eyes further examined him before she responded, "I've been. . . well." She surrendered a sigh and placed her hands on her hips before pacing, "You?"

Though briefly, distraction seemed to hold Snow prisoner as he stared off into space. "I've been. . . I've been good. Not much to do with the fight being over and all." He took in the sight of Lightning once more. "You're welcome to hang for a bit if you want."

She shook her head. "With the Fal'cie gone. . . a large portion of Cocoon isn't liveable. There's no food in production, very limited resources, that and the wildlife is roaming about unchecked. Pretty soon this will be a shell of nothingness. That's why I'm migrating to Pulse like everyone else. Gonna tough it out in solitude. My point being, you should probably be looking for another alternative as well."

"There's nothing on Pulse. Not for me anyways. Nothing here either, except memories. But I can at least take comfort in that." He sat, then fell backwards onto the sand. Snow kept his vision pasted to the sky before closing his eyes. "Sorry."

Lightning had no idea why he was apologizing.

"I know everyone is trying to move on with life, but I just feel it doesn't make a difference whatever it is I do at this point."

Pink brows rose. Maybe she was mistaken, but Lightning was beginning to think she rubbed off on the giant just a bit. "Yeah, well. Beating yourself up about it won't change the outcome, and living in the past won't bring Serah back." She hadn't the intention of bringing up Serah, but Snow needed to hear the truth. He always got his hopes up on unrealistic aspirations, only for reality to mercilessly shoot them down.

To Snow it seemed that Lightning had finally made peace with all that had happened, but on the inside she was screaming. There was no way she'd let him know how she really felt. If he knew that her heart was aching over Serah's current crystalization, he'd only coddle her or do something else equally irritating. That was the last thing she wanted.

"Stay or go. It's your choice," her voice was missing its harsh edge. "Snow. . . I'm upset about Serah as well," she admitted, "but are we suppose to suddenly stop living?"

Clenched fists gathered sand, and Snow growled. "I suppose you're right." Wasn't she always? Her words were hard to absorb, but he knew he needed to hear them. His hand uncurled and he sat up delivering a trademark smile. "She'd probably be worried if she saw me like this." He stood to his feet.

Though he'd been smiling, Lightning could see somberness taking residence behind his eyes. It was a look she could relate to all too well. She didn't think Snow was use to experiencing such lost. She however had years to learn how to numb the pain ever since her parents died.

"Where you gonna go?"

"Anywhere," she answered. "Somewhere far away from people. I'm not too fond of living amongst the people that wanted the death of an entire town. Not to mention they're the very people who wanted _us_ dead."

Snow grimaced, "When you put it that way. . ." It was probably best he lay low as well. The fact that he was a l'cie was broadcast for the world to see during the races they intruded upon. Surely someone would recognize him, and probably blame him for the destruction of their world. In some sense, it wouldn't have been a lie. Though it was for their benefit, the people wouldn't see it that way.

"There's still a lot of Pulse we haven't explored. I managed to find an operational airship so I've been loading it with supplies," she pointed to the bag she'd been carrying. "Many of the former residents hadn't come back for anything, so we're pretty much free to help ourselves to whatever." She silently observed him for a bit longer. If she wanted to stick to her schedule she needed to leave. A part of her worried for Snow, but her lips held her concerns at bay. "Take care, Snow." She turned, booted feet guiding her towards her ship.

"Hey, Light!"

She stopped, and turned to see Snow on his feet.

"Pulse is a pretty dangerous place to tackle solo. Need a hand?"

She turned and continued her march.

He took after her, a smile in place.

**XXX**

A life with Snow? That's essentially what she had agreed to. Part of her wanted to protest his company, but logically she knew that two bodies were better than one. Especially as far as the wilds of Pulse were concerned. Confident, though she may have been in her ability to eliminate most creatures, behemoths would prove a challenge.

"If we take a nosedive, it's your fault." Snow was piloting after he'd begged.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'd never let that happen. Not to mention we have our eidolons to fall back on," he answered confidently.

"That would be true, if we were still l'cie. Let's not forget, we're no longer branded."

"Oh. . . right."

Lightning rolled her eyes. It had been her intention to put a little pressure on him. If he realized that incompetence wasn't an option, maybe he'd take things more seriously. Their lives were at stake.

"So Sazh and Hope, you talk to them?"

The stoic woman peeled her eyes away from the window, "No. It's just you and me." That felt so odd for her to say.

"Just us? That isn't so bad. I kinda liked our time together."

Lightning hadn't known that. She assumed he only dealt with her for Serah. "You did?" Usually their time together consisted of arguments and her fists.

"That's not too weird, is it? All our fights were kinda funny when I look back on it," he smirked at resurfaced memories.

She, too, smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right." There was a slight jovial tone to her voice.

"Look! She's being positive!"

"Don't push it."

"Right." Snow didn't want to get hit.

Lightning's finger outstretched. "There. I see Oerba. Take us down."

"No problemo." Following orders, Snow maneuvered the ship towards the ghost town, slowly descending.

**XXX**

"Oerba seems to be doing alright. Remember when we first got here? Jeez!"

"Yeah." Snow appeared to still be clinging to the past, it didn't surprise her considering he'd been doing that very thing when she came across him. Something told Lightning that he'd be doing a great deal of that for a while. "The place should be cleared of cie'th. We'll restore this place as much as possible and use it as a base of operations. From here, we can begin branching out."

Snow followed after Lightning, who walked ahead, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Traversing the open area leading up to the home shared by both Fang and Vanille, Lightning felt her own memories being jogged. She could hear Vanille's giggle and Fang's witty retorts almost as clearly as Snow's booming voice. She missed them.

Ascending the stairs, she was relieved to find the place was just as they'd left it. "We'll start with cleaning this place up. Change the bedding, sweep, dust, the usual." Normally settling in the their Pulsian friends' homes would have seemed wrong, but Lightning figured it best she and Snow do it than anyone else. She'd make it her mission to protect Oerba. "Oh and I get the top bunk. The last thing I need is for you to come crashing down on me."

Snow chuckled, "Deal."

Immediately the two got to work (much to Lightning's surprise). Snow began work on the kitchen, while Lightning began with the bedroom. A comfortable silence lingered between them, the pair focused on their individual tasks.

Lightning busied herself with sweeping and dusting, while Snow chose to concern himself with removing any unusable junk; such as rotted wooden furniture, inedible food, and other useless debris.

Eventually their tasks were complete, with the only thing remaining being to change the bed sheets. Lightning had thought to bring fresh linens from Cocoon and she was glad she did. There was no telling what sort of mold and bacteria had manifested on the ancient bed fabrics, and she wasn't willing to take her chances with them.

"Looks like we're all done," a triumphant Snow stated.

Lightning was just finishing up with the beds when she spoke, "Looks like." She stepped away and turned to face her blonde comrade.

"How's about I go get us some food? I'm sure you're starved."

The sun had went down and there were no telling what sorts of predators were roaming about. "I'll go with you." Preferably she'd hunt while there was still light, but that option wasn't availed to them.

"Awesome!"

**XXX**

The flames of the fire they'd cast were a welcome comfort. Pulse's temperature wasn't heavily regulated as Cocoon's had once been. It was a fact they'd learned during their journey as l'cie.

Snow took a rather large bite out of a fried gorgonopsid leg. "This brings back so many memories," said he happily.

While Snow thought of their shared memories fondly, Lightning couldn't help but be reminded of the fact that two of their former companions were trapped inside Cocoon's pillar in a state of crystal suspension. She wished she could allow herself to be merrily swept away in the currents of the past as Snow seemed to have been, but with those recollections, she couldn't help but be reminded of who and what she didn't have. Fang, Vanille, and Serah; family.

She tried not to think about the past, but every task, every conversation, every breath was used as a segue way by the blonde to force her to do just that. "But you know, I'm kinda glad we don't have all the technology like back on Cocoon." She had drowned out Snow's speech, but that in particular she caught onto. "I got the feeling this is the start of something beautiful."

Lightning didn't know how to respond to that, "If you say so," she stood to her feet. "I'm going to bed." With her meal finished, there was no point sitting outside. There was tons to do by morning, and she wanted to be well rested. "If I were you, I'd do the same."

"I'm gonna be up in a second."

Lightning turned, heading up the stairs to the communal home.

Snow allowed himself the pleasure to bask in the fire a bit longer, his lids shutting. Immediately his mind was flooded with thoughts of his traveling companion. So different was she from Serah, but during their travels he wasn't able to deny feelings regarding the grumpy ex-soldier had surfaced. Though allies were near, she was the only one who bothered waiting by his bedside after his accident in Palumpolum. That she stayed, meant a lot to him.

The giant stood to large feet. That fire was doused with a bucket of water; the last thing he wanted was to be the reason their temporary home burned to a crisp. Lightning was sure to kill him if that happened. He made his way up those same steps she had moments prior. Light was absent, but he was able to maneuver about unaided. He pulled his shirt from over his head and took his position on the bottom bunk. Gloves were discarded, and tucked underneath his pillow. Hands maneuvered behind his head and he gazed at the mattress above him. As much as his mind wandered, thoughts kept returning to Lightning. "Lightning, you awake?"

There was a huff, "Yes, Snow. I'm awake." She'd only just made her way inside after all. There was no way she'd fall asleep that fast. From his tone, it sounded as if Snow had something he wanted to say. "Something on your mind?"

"Was just wondering if you were cold. You can have my coat if you want it."

She blinked a few times, but considered his offer. "Sure." She was the smaller of the two, all of that muscle he was made of ought keep him warm enough.

The sound of movement caught her ears. "Here."

She rolled over and snagged his coat. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." There was more movement, and she figured that Snow was laying back down.

Yet more movement was heard as Lightning herself began to get resettled. She positioned his coat atop her and took solace in his scent. She'd never confess it to Snow, but during their travels, he too, roused something within her. Love, infatuation, adoration. . . were all foreign concepts to the solitary Farron. She'd never felt for anyone on such a level. Confusion was the first to overwhelm her when she'd realized her heart's desire, but guilt wasn't far away to replace it. For obvious reasons.

"Y'know. . . I'm glad you found me back in Bodhum." She hadn't been expecting him to say that. "I don't think anyone else would have been able to slap any sense into me."

She laid there, quiet for a moment. It took her sometime to process not only his words, but her emotions as well. "Surprisingly. . . I'm kinda glad, too."

**XXX**

The morning greeted them with dew and chill. The sun had yet to fully rise, a few stars lingering in the heavens before the brightening glare obscured them. Water gently lapped at the Oerban shore, taking with it crystalized soot.

Gunblade at her hip, Lightning was ready to go. The only thing preventing her from doing so was a snoring Snow. With her arms folded and irritation twisting her face, she kicked his back with a booted foot. "Wake the hell up!"

"Five more minutes. . . please. . . ," he groggily answered.

"You idiot! You said the same thing thirty minutes ago!" Given their conversation the prior night, Lightning was beginning to think she spoke too soon in regards to her golden-headed partner. Already he was screwing up.

Snow rolled over, blue eyes blinking in an effort to focus themselves. Lightning's glare was all it took for him to force himself up, mindful of his head hitting the bottom bunk. It was too early in the morning to risk a punch to the face. "I'm up."

"Yeah, after twenty years," she threw his shirt in his face. "Get dressed and lets go."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a sleepy grin plastered to his face.

Lightning scoffed in disgust, "You're drooling."

"Huh?" Snow wiped his mouth the back of his hand, "Better now?"

"Tch!" The sound of the ex-soldier's feet thundered loudly as she stomped to the exit.

It wasn't too much longer until Snow made his exit of the old home, pulling his shirt down overhead as he descended the steps. "So what's the game plan?"

The exasperated Lightning beat back an eye-roll, "The plan is to get power flowing through this place. You see those windmills in the distance," she pointed outward.

"Yeah. What about them?"

"They indicate a source of power at one point in time, meaning that there has to be a power grid of some sort around here. Our task today is to fix it."

"Gotcha. But don't we need tools for that kind of thing?" Lightning pointed to a tool box positioned by the giant's foot. "Oh," he felt inane. "You thought of everything, huh?"

"Like I'd come all the way out here unprepared." Lightning began walking, "Grab the box. We have thirty minutes of lost time to recover thanks to a certain someone."

The rattling of metal was heard as Snow lifted the box and jogged to catch up to the grouchy female. The blonde was led to the stone steps leading to the beach, upon which he found a boat and two sets of oars awaiting them. "So. . . what are we doing exactly?"

"Off in the distance, I assume that's the plant we're looking for. Last time we were here we already scoured every building on the mainland. That's the only place that we haven't explored yet."

"Huh. . . well, alright then. Let's get to it." Snow ran to the boat, and outstretched an arm towards it, "Ladies first."

Rolling her eyes, Lightning took her position on one end. Upon Snow's entry, however; the boat nearly toppled over. Lightning gripped tightly to the outer edges in an effort to steady it. When all was still, she glared daggers at the clumsy buffoon. "Pay attention! We can't afford careless mistakes out here!"

"S-sorry, Light," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can't even get in a boat the right way. At this rate we wont even last a week out here."

**XXX**

Their destination had been reached, looming metal and rust towering above them in a threatening display of decrepit architecture, dissuading them from entry. Life was devoid, save the exception of midges and crawling insects. The offshore relic was absent a beauty characteristic of the mainland. Instead, it was cold and haunting, turning away those who dared approach.

Snow's gruff voice penetrated the eery haze of silence, "We need to find a way up."

Lightning contemplated punching him. Since they'd first set out, Snow proved irksome, but for the time being she decided to forgo an insult. Sharp eyes discovered a metal ladder suspended overhead, rust compounded over the centuries certainly making it immovable. "Found our way up."

"Really?" Snow tilted his head backwards. "Ah! I'll get it."

Snow began to stand, "Sit!"

The blonde did as commanded, "Light, what's wrong?"

"The last thing we need right now is to flip over," Lightning lifted her weapon. A single shot noisily delivered the ladder down to them in a screeching symphony. "I'll go first. You bring the box."

"Okay. Only if you're sure though."

"I'm sure. Just shut up and do what I say." Gunblade was holstered and gloved hands reached upward, fingers curling around a rough rusted metal prong of the ladder. Easily, she hoisted herself up, eventually being able to settle both feet and climb up.

If it weren't for the small black shorts underneath her skirt, Snow was certain to have glimpsed a dignity-snatching glance at Lightning's intimate regions. He was a man, a man who appreciated the feminine form; it was natural for him to look. But the fact that Lightning was the receiver of his more primal of curiosities inspired a great deal of guilt, and it wasn't because she was Serah's sister. Perhaps it had been due to the dynamic both vicenarians shared that he'd felt shameful. Lightning was a figure worthy of reverence and imbued with noble attributes, certainly not some common woman to inappropriately think of. Snow however couldn't help himself, coupled with undeniable beauty, it was those very aspects that attracted him.

Lightning was met with an expected sight as she mounted the top of the ladder. Rusted pipes and cracked peeling paint were manifold. A dull burgundy door separated the duo from the interior. No indication what was inside could be gleamed from the sparse windows dotting the structure, a veiled darkness concealing its contents. Boots softly thumped behind her as Snow approached.

"I can't help but feel we're in some freak horror movie."

"Yeah, no kidding," agreed the former soldier, her regal nose turned upwards as eyes scanned the height of the building. She trained her gaze on Snow, "Here's the plan. We scan as much of the outside as possible. Though I doubt it, there may be a chance we won't have to go inside there at all."

"So we splitting up?"

A single nod was given, "Mm. Only for the time being. We'll meet on the other side. If something goes wrong; yell. With your big mouth I should have any problems hearing you."

An amused Snow snickered, "Hey, my mouth isn't _that _big."

"So says the obstreperous king of denial."

He had no idea what she'd just said, "Whatever you say, Light," he watched as she made quick strides away from him. "Be careful!"

"Yeah. You too."

**XXX**

Once all routes of exit and areas of interest had been noted, both fighters converged at their starting point. "Looks like your hunch from earlier was right. We're going to have to go inside," informed Snow.

Nary a syllable was uttered as Lightning waltzed before the burgundy entryway. Her hand gripped the door's handle, a sharp tug forcing hinges to churn for the first time in centuries, whilst the other prudently clutched her weapon. If there was anything their former travels to Oerba taught them, it was that Oerba was infested with variant manifestations of cie'th. The mainland had already been cleared, but the rusted beacon in the sea hadn't been liberated of the abominations.

It appeared as though the abyss expected them. The bit of sunlight filtering in made visible a wall of pipes that disappeared down a long narrow corridor. Beyond that awaited the unknown. "Flashlights. In the box."

"Right," Snow bent to his knees, setting down the box. Opening it, he sifted through the materials. Among them were practical objects: wrenches, hammers, screw drivers, and a myriad of other common items; however, portable lasers and an airgun, too, was present. "Here," Lightning outstretched a hand and Snow placed the object within it. Procuring a flashlight for himself, he closed the box and turned the device on. "Spooky."

"Scared?" teased Lightning.

"Psh! Yeah, right! As if anything could take us out. I recall you and I being quite the team. Anything that might be waiting for us, up ahead, had better watch out."

Snow was right. They were quite the team, weren't they? They played off each other well, felling foes with a synchronous accuracy that would make concurring performers jealous.

The blonde chortled, "Remember when that giant tortoise nearly trampled Vanille to death and we had to take it out while Fang was busy fussing about that giant shit pile Hope accidently knocked her into?" and so began Snow's trek down memory lane for the umpteenth time.

"Uh-huh," Lightning wasn't to entertain him.

"Man that was so funny! She smelled for weeks!"

"Yeah. . . funny," was Lightning's dead reply.

Snow frowned, "What's wrong, Light?"

'_You_,' she desired to voice, but wouldn't say. The lull of the past was a powerful thing to be caught by, and it was up to Snow to traverse the endless maze of fond memories on his lonesome. Lightning only hoped he'd break free of nostalgic bliss sooner rather than later. Times former shaped the people of the present, but if one wasn't cognizant, it could halt the progressions of tomorrow. She hoped that wasn't the case with Snow. Their new life required forethought and prudence. After all, the future waited for no one, and Snow had to either catch up or be left behind. In fact, she was certain that very thing was to occur if she hadn't come across him. There was a chance he'd been destitute had she not.

Dust and cobwebs were commonplace; the scent of mildew and salt permeating. "I'll lead," Snow declared, maneuvering around his shorter partner and taking up his position ahead of her.

"I was fine leading."

"I know, but, I'm better at taking hits than you are."

"Calling me weak, Villiers?"

Snow knew that tone of irritation and immediately jumped to defend himself. "N-no! I'm not saying that at all! I just mean. . . if something were to happen to you I'd never forgive myself." Lightning felt her heart jostle, sudden emotion coursing through her veins. "You're not weak, you're far from weak. Trust me, I know that better than anybody," Snow chuckled.

Lightning conceded to his desires, "Fine. You just stay vigilant."

"Got it," Snow kept his gaze affixed in front of him.

Though Snow wouldn't see it, Lightning's lips birthed a small smile.

**XXX**

Time elapsed and the pair found themselves deep within the bowels of the structure. Lightning's intuition proved true, as indeed there was a main generator for the town. Amendments and replacements had to be made to the wiring, but it was nothing the former inhabitants of the technologically superior floating world couldn't accomplish.

"Can't wait to finally have some power," admitted an eager Snow.

Lightning was just thankful the people of Oerba were reliant on renewable means of energy. It'd have been quite a pain scavenging for coal or oil. "Every once in a while we'll have to do routine maintenance, or we'll end up the in the dark again." Not that, that was a bad thing; it just made life vastly more complicated than needed be.

"I'll work on this."

Lightning perked a brow. Was she hearing correctly? Was the ergophobic Snow actually showing some initiative in regards to something that didn't include fighting, sleeping, eating, and boasting? "I'll see if there's anything lying around that we can make use of." She left the blonde's side and began her search. Thick layers of dust blanketed most objects within, making anything useful hard to discern.

Rattling and a collision of objects with the cool concrete floor stilled both Cocoon natives. Heads turned immediately, and flashlights scanned the direction of the noise. Glowing red eyes pierced the darkness, and those lights homed in on a shambling cie'th, it's purple crystalline body glinting. It stepped forward.

"Holy shit!" Snow wasted no time rushing to the ex-solider's side. Abandoned of brands, the fight was sure to be a difficult one. In the past, magic and enhanced strength solidified their victories against not just the mystical cie'th, but the numerous deadly wildlife of Pulse as well.

Like a blinding flash, Lightning was off, blade tightly gripped and poised for attack. She swung, striking the creature and forcing from it a strange otherworldly groan that she knew all too well signified pain. Her next strike had already been prepared, but unfortunately she wouldn't get the opportunity to deliver the blow. Boxes and a variety of other objects, including her, went whirling around the room. The being had cast Aeroga, and Lightning found her back roughly hitting a wall. Since their travels had ended, she'd forgotten how painful magic could be.

"LIGHT!" Angered, Snow rushed forward. It was a fight between muscle and crystal, Snow punching for all he was worth. The cie'th lifted a limb and swung down, and luckily Snow managed to block in time, the creature hitting his forearms instead of his skull.

The cie'th would find gravity abandon it as it was swept off its feet, having been tackled by Lightning. Using the momentum to her advantage she rolled to her feet and stood. Jutting out from the cie'th's center had been her gunblade. Lightning wanted to kill the creature as expeditiously as possible. She and Snow weren't in a predicament to burn unnecessary calories, most especially when there was no telling where their next meal would come from. Hopefully that was the only cie'th that dwelled inside the structure, any more and she and Snow would have to forfeit their endeavor. It would suck to fail, but potentially dying wouldn't be worth it.

Snow watched as Lightning ripped her blade free and let loose a whistle, "Awesome kill."

"Thanks," she kept her weapon unsheathed just in case danger was still lurking. "Let's finish up."

Snow wandered back over towards his post in front of the generator, scrutinizing the wiring and rummaging through the tool box. The job appeared to be a rather simple one. A few of the fuses were blown, but due to Lightning's foresight they'd had all the necessary materials. "Should have this done in no time," he announced.

"You sound confident about that."

"Totally."

Lightning sighed. She was relieved the task wouldn't require a great deal of their time. It would allow them to organize and clean the building as much as possible. There was no telling when they'd return, and she'd rather not wander about absentmindedly. "Once we get Oerba situated, we may have to leave it behind for a few days."

A wrench was in Snow's mouth as he busied himself with a screwdriver, a flashlight in the other hand. Using his fingers, he plucked the wrench free of his lips, "Yeah? How come?"

"We need to learn as much of the terrain as possible. What food grows where, track the seasons, plot the stars. It's going to be a lot of work. Ideally I say we navigate further south to a more tropical climate where the weather isn't so brutal and food is of course plentiful."

Though she wasn't paying attention to him, Snow shrugged, "Whatever you think is best." Suddenly they found themselves illuminated by lights overhead and Snow hopped to his feet. "FUCK YEAH!" He turned to observe Lightning who was smiling, "Told you I could do it." Snow spoke too soon, for darkness returned just as quickly as it left. "Huh? I thought. . ."

"It's not your fault. It's fixed, it'll just take a while for power to build. It's not a very windy day, so maybe we'll have better luck later on. For now, let's just focus on turning off unnecessary appliances to give the generator time to restore itself."

Snow nodded. "Alright." He bent down to his feet and packed away the tools. The flashlight was pointed in Lightning's direction. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she followed Snow out as he walked passed her.

**XXX**

Both the water and air was still. Clutching oars in both hands, Lightning and Snow rowed back towards the Oerban shore. It was much brighter out at this point, but even the sun's energizing life couldn't restore vibrancy to the dead town. Oerba was just as gloomy as they'd left it, and Lightning hoped that together with Snow, she'd be able to make a difference. Cocoon's crystallization prevented any further accumulation of faux snow, so it was assumed natural phenomenon would eventually sweep the town clean.

There was so much to be done, and thanks to civilization having virtually collapsed for the moment, there was ample time to do it. But Lightning wondered if her plan was a little too ambitious. Looking over at Snow she internally snorted, '_Guess I'm not the only one rubbing off on people_.' There was no room for doubt, that was something she'd always stood by. If there was a will, there was a way. Being just two of them, things were going to take considerably longer, most especially without Fang and Vanille's knowledge of the planet.

The deep resonance of Snow's voice broke her thoughts, "So what's next?"

"Food," Lightning looked out towards the sea, "I stumbled upon bags of salt. We can bring back two kills a day. Other than that, we'll mostly have to rely on fishing and foresting."

"Sounds good to me," those oars dipped into the water, propelling them at a moderate pace, "This is funny," Snow chuckled and looked up towards the cyan sky, "never would've thought it'd be just you and me on some quest to rebuild civilization or whatever."

Lightning's eyes were in danger of liquefying; fortunately for her, Snow hadn't been paying attention to notice the shock dotting her features. Rebuilding civilization? In a way that was essentially their agenda, but didn't that necessitate a need for she and Snow to. . . procreate?

Her face burned and her mind filled with lurid images. "Something wrong?" he'd finally looked her way, and his tone indicated concern.

Lightning was tacit, merely eying the blonde like he'd suddenly sprouted horns and a third eye. "I. . . ," what was there possibly for her to say? Chances were she'd been reading far too much into it, but given a shift in her manner of regarding Snow, it couldn't be helped. Anything remotely breaching the realm of the physical between the two was uncharted territory she'd no desire to navigate. Or rather her sense of sisterly duty to Serah prohibited her from exploring.

"Light?"

"I'm. . . alright. Just got a lot on my mind. Don't worry about it."

Snow frowned, "Well, if _you're_ making faces like that, it must be pretty big. Sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Positive," she hastily blurted.

"Alright then." Of course Snow wouldn't leave it at just that. Him bringing it up at a later time was much expected.

Silence filled the space between them, the only source of noise being the sloshing of water as their oars dipped below the surface. The sun's ardent glow reflected on the sea's surface like glimmering gold, bright and effervescent. Despite the scenic beauty, sitting across from her garrulous companion was unnerving, so the boat's floor was given her attention. Every now and again, a circumspect glance would be given; merely looking at him felt awkward and like some act of iniquity. The fact she'd felt that way was far from palatable.

"What?"

Lightning was thankful she'd a grip on her reflexes, lest she'd have flinched, "What?"

"I dunno, I'm asking you," he was grinning at her, "_What_?"

"Snow, if you're going to act stupid during our duration together you can find your way back to Cocoon."

Snow was so gentle a person, rather than be angry, he could only find humor in the situation. "I'm just asking a question, what's so stupid about that?" he laughed. "You're the one who keeps looking at me."

She snorted, "As if there's anything to look at."

"I dunno, must be," he arrogantly retorted.

Their boat reached shallow water and immediately Lightning jumped overboard, caring not for the fact she was knee deep in water that instantly soaked the insides of her boots. Considering their circumstances, it wasn't a bright move on her behalf, but the desire to gain some distance between herself and Snow subdued rationality. She wade her way to shore and trudged along the beach towards the stairs, leaving the perplexed Snow to anchor the boat alone.

"LIGHTNING!" he gave chase. "What did I do?"

Nothing. He hadn't done anything, and that was the problem. Not once had any indication of romantic interest on his part been ushered, and here she was allowing herself to be enraptured by Snow Villiers. If she'd been angry at anyone, it was herself more than anything. Expressing emotion wasn't something she excelled at, so there was no way to convey that to Snow. Not that she was willing.

Jogging up to her, he maneuvered around the grumpy killing machine, blocking her path. "Lightning, stop! Can you just tell me what's going on?"

Her tone was sharp and biting, "Get out of my way, Villiers."

The glare he'd been given had him taken aback. He hadn't seen that look on her face since their time as l'cie. After all they'd been through, Snow thought she'd viewed him differently, but now he wasn't so sure. By no means was Lightning's respect an easy thing to earn, least for all for someone like him, but he assumed their journey together solidified some sort of amicable bond. "I don't get it," there was no surprise there. "Do you really not want me around?" Lightning folded her arms and diverted her eyes. For someone who always nagged about his puerile antics, she was being incredibly immature, but that was often the case (not that he'd ever call her out on her hypocrisy). "Why? I thought things were going great. If you didn't want me here why did you let me tag along, Light?"

It was a good question, yet it was one he shouldn't have been asking. The blonde truly was oblivious, but perhaps it was better for them both he remained that way. Allowing him to journey with her was a mistake. Her heart yearned for him, that's why she'd easily accepted his accompaniment, but so was it the reason she found his presence hard to bare.

"Fine. I'll leave," he turned from her, hulking fists clenched, shoulders swaying as he stepped over overgrown tree roots on his march to their temporary home. A swirling vacuum of emptiness sat within her, threatening to engulf her as she watched the rugged man's back. As their interspace grew, she began to consider if she really wanted Snow to leave. Lightning was more than prepared to brave the wilds alone, in fact that was the initial plan; Snow was merely an unexpected factor in things. Still, their journey to relinquish Cocoon from fal'cie rule changed her. Did she want to be alone? A year ago, one could have easily attributed her to be a social recluse; a lone wolf. Now, isolation didn't have the appeal it once had. If she'd been honest with herself, she'd never truly been alone. There was always Serah to greet her at the end of a work day, even if their interactions were minimal at most.

"Snow, wait," she called out, her words putting a stop to the man's movement. "I don't want you to leave," an invisible weight seemed to have been lifted off her as she spoke those words. "It's not about you. You didn't do anything wrong. It's me."

Snow was facing her now, eyes awash with worry. He was relieved Lightning hadn't desired his return to Cocoon. Her repentant tone of voice brought him back to their conversation in Palumpolum. Skittish footsteps brought her forward, until eventually she stood before him, eyes burrowing into his chest. He'd no choice but to curiously observe the top of her damask head of hair.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he still didn't quite understand what was swirling around in that head of hers, but he'd long since accepted the fact Lightning was beyond understanding. He'd stand beside her as long as she'd allow, he just hoped that was always.

**XXX**

"Hey, Light. I'm going for a swim before it gets late. Want to come with?" Food had already been acquired and properly stored earlier; with nothing much in the form of entertainment, they had to make use of what was availed to them.

She sat up from bed, "Swimming?" Lightning could barely recall the last time she'd done that. Even whilst living in Bodhum, it hadn't been something she flattered. Her busy schedule simply wouldn't allow. "Yeah, sure." It wouldn't hurt. The water may even prove therapeutic. She had an unrelenting propensity for pushing herself excessively, perhaps relaxation was what she'd needed.

"Awesome!" The door loudly fell shut as Snow hurriedly departed.

Lightning glared, "Stop letting the door slam!" she yelled out. The hinges weren't in the best condition, and Snow's negligence would soon render the door itself inutile.

"Sorry!" was his yelled reply, his voice feint from the distance he'd covered.

Lightning sighed, "Idiot." She looked down at herself. The clothes she'd been wearing weren't suited for an ocean dip. A bag of clothing was procured from beneath the bed, Lightning ransacking its contents for something suitable. A white t-shirt and a pair of cotton blue shorts was settled upon. She undressed, then redressed, slipping on a comfortable pair of flip flops as she exited the house.

Since their morning task, the sun's heat intensified. Humid was the air, her bangs beginning to cling to her face despite the fact the beach was still a walk away. When she eventually reached her destination, she stopped atop the stairs just as Snow was peeling his black tank top overhead. Defined abdominal muscles were revealed to her, glistening from a combination of sweat and sunlight. Lightning's mouth was rounded as she stared intensely, committing every detail to memory. Every ounce of his body was a toned glorification of the male physique. Unlike most females her age, Lightning hadn't the privilege of giving thought to her sexuality. Seeing a seminude Snow was like a rediscovery of her adolescence, most particularly the raging hormones that came with it.

Snow stepped out of his baggy blue jeans, and ran a hand through sunlight colored hair. Standing in nothing more than boxers, he sallied towards the ocean, diving forward with his arms in front of him, hands pointed and clasped to streamline his body as he dipped below the soft lapping waves. It wasn't long before he resurfaced, facing the shore. "Don't just stand there! C'mon in! The water's great!"

Flip-flops were kicked off and Lightning made a slow descent of the stairs. The stone steps were searing, and the torpid star above was to blame. The sand was just as hot, tiny granules becoming entrapped between her toes as she advanced forward. It wasn't until the soles of her feet made contact with the soaked beach that relief was attained, the cool relaxing water of the tide licking her ankles. Despite a Bodhum upbringing, the sensation was nearly alien.

A sonorous boom of jocosity caught her ears, "Self conscious?" asked Snow as he eyed the prude's attire.

Offense colored her face as she stiffened, "W-what? Of course not!"

"You don't have to be so guarded around me. It's not like I'm one to judge."

"And it's not like I'm one to give a damn about what you think in the first place!" her face was hot and not just due to the heat. Her temper was reeled back, and she stood, idly kicking sand. "I'm not. . . ," she paused, "it's not like. . . ," she couldn't find the appropriate words.

Snow lightly chuckled at her sudden lack of confidence, "Lightning, you've never been a chicken about anything. Gonna start now?" he gently teased. Large arms were crossed over his chest, water settling at his waist, as he gave her a frank look.

Lightning coyly toyed with the hem of her shirt.

"I suppose you don't have to if you don't want to, you just never struck me as the type to be self conscious about anything." There were those two word again.

It would appear Snow learned something new about her. "I'm not self conscious, Snow!" she spat. "I'll prove it!" Lightning had no idea when she'd become abject to peer pressure, but before she knew it, that t-shirt was pulled overhead and she stood in a pink bra. Those shorts were discarded revealing a matching set of panties, "See? Perfectly fine!" But that hadn't explained her folded arms concealing her breasts.

"Well aren't we jumping out of comfort zone today," he chided.

"Shut up," she grunted, heading towards the water.

"Pink's a great color on you by the way. Your hair looks brighter when you wear it."

"Uh. . .thanks," his comment was unexpected, and it warmed a certain part of her hearing it come from him of all people.

Unfortunately, Snow kept talking, "Don't know how you're going to swim with your arms folded like that, but I'm sure you'll show me."

"Don't push it, Villiers!" she nastily retorted, entering the water until eventually she stood next to him.

'_Holy fuck. . . she's. . . _stunning,' observed the arrogant male. Lightning was thin and fit, but her frame proved appealingly sinuous, her assets more alluring than he envisioned. His thoughts were to remain privatized; there was no telling how Lightning would react otherwise. He swam deeper into the water, submerging himself until the burning of lungs forced him to come up again. "Whew!" he exhaled, the large glove he called a hand clearing his face of water.

Hesitantly Lightning swam deeper, the water reaching her neck. From their proximity, a Cocoon lacquered in crystal was apparent, the towering spire like an altar, cradling it high above. No matter how many times she witnessed it, it's sublime beauty was ineffable. "Think we'll ever see them again?" she hadn't meant to let the words escape, but it was too late.

Snow gazed at the marvel, his form supine as he floated atop the water. "Of course. You just have to believe it."

"Believe it, huh?" Was it really that simple? After the completion of their focus, what good was belief? Naively she tricked herself into believing she'd an actual chance of rejoicing in Serah's laughter and smiling face; look how well that turned out. "Not sure it's that easy."

"Nothing wrong with having something to hope for. Otherwise, what's the point in living?" Considering the languid state of indolence she found Snow in upon their reunion, she was shocked to hear those words coming from him. He was beginning to sound like the high-spirited oaf she remembered.

"You're right. . . as much as it shocks me to say."

He snickered, "Hey now!"

Lightning chuckled herself, "Since when did you get a brain?"

"Always had one. Just never had to use it with you around. You did all the thinking for us, whether we liked it or not. Not that I minded. I like avoiding responsibility. It requires too much forethought."

"Yuh-huh. . . ," she gave him a furtive glance, "That way if I screwed up, everyone could point the finger at me." She sighed, "Luckily, I don't screw up."

"Nope. Can't say that you do." He sat up, his feet finding stability. "I know this is gonna come across all touchy-feely, but. . . ," he stopped, contemplating his words, "I don't think I'd ever want to go on this whole adventure, or whatever you'd call it, with anyone else."

"Yeah?" her vocalization was rhetorical, "I could. . . say the same for you." Did that really exit her mouth? Had she really just indirectly admitted to Snow Villiers that she liked having him around? Maybe she was going soft. Or just maybe the giant golden bear really _had_ been growing on her.

Snow hadn't an inkling in regards to a response, but he let the words flutter free regardless, "Jeez. . . listen to us both. Think we'd drop dead if we said something nice to each other." He looked over to her, "I meant what I said earlier. . . you. . .uh. . . ," he was nervous, "look great. I mean look at you. You've got absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."

That blush returned to her face once more as she stared into his eyes. She was speechless. There was nothing left that she could think to say. Only was there silence, with the exception of gentle water and whatever else the Pulsian environment could generate, which meant the noises of a few bizarre insects.

Upon realization of the effect his words had on her, he scratched the back of his head. "Eh. . . I didn't mean to embarrass you about it. I was just saying. . ." he stopped himself. It was best he not put his foot in his mouth (he had a tendency for it). He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, allowing the uncouth silence to persist, as awkward as it was.

Lightning stared down at the water. The atmosphere was uncomfortably tense, and it left the volatile beauty uncertain of her next move. Should she have thanked him for the compliment? She was actually afraid to peer up at his face for fear of further embarrassment. Praise was never something she handled well.

The persisting quiet was growing in length, until Snow shattered it, "Let's. . . go back. You wanted to study the plants and stuff, right? Maybe we can start preparing for that."

"Yeah. . . we probably should be heading back in," as soon as she'd agreed, she was swimming away from Snow just as quickly. Upon making it to shore, she rung the excess water from her hair and gathered her discarded clothing. Up the stairs she went, sliding her feet into those flip-flops. Snow was left behind, not a moment sacrificed as she headed for their dwellings.

His eyes delineated her backside before he decided to abandon the water himself. Snow collected his own clothing, lagging far behind her. Thoughts of Lightning prevailed even though his physical ability to see her hadn't.

Eventually he'd made it to the front steps of their home, ascending them sluggishly. The way in which their swim ended hadn't sat right with him. He needed to clear the air a bit. Lightning probably thought him to be some weirdo (if she hadn't already). He took his compliments to a level they shouldn't have gone. She was Serah's sister, and as such probably felt his words inappropriate.

His hand curled around the knob, and slowly he pulled it open stepping inside, "Lightning, I just wa-," he jumped as he was greeted with the sight of Lightning's unclothed body.

"SNOW!" the t-shirt she'd intended to wear earlier was used to shield her from any invasive looks.

Snow's back was already towards her, his hands shielding his eyes just to be extra cautious. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Unaccustomed to sharing living quarters with someone other than Serah, Lightning hadn't been as cautious as she'd have liked. "No. . . no. Don't be sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should have been more careful." Movement was abundant, and Lightning was dressed in no time at all. "You can look now.

Snow whirled around, still on alert.

"Sorry about that."

"What are you sorry about?" questioned Snow, "I'm the one who looked like a jackass a moment ago." He sighed, "I just wanted to apologize for making things awkward earlier," it seemed like he'd screwed that up, too, "I don't know what I was thinking earlier. Well. . . I was thinking about you. But I opened my mouth and words came out, and. . . you get it." He took a deep breath.

Why were they suddenly so awkward around each other? It had never been this way before. '_Could he_. . .' No. It was impossible. Snow's affections lied with Serah. Not her. She'd be incredibly foolish to think otherwise. To him, Lightning would forever be the mean sister-in-law who hit and yelled at him all day. She really couldn't see that changing anytime soon in his eyes.

Snow's blabbering persisted, "I. . . honestly don't know what else to say, so I'm just going to shut up before I completely annihilate my chances." Instantly, he'd realized what he'd just said. '_Way to fucking go, moron_.' "You know what, nevermind. Even when I'm quiet I talk too much." He'd say anything to adumbrate his previous statement.

Keen eyes honed in on the blonde, narrowing, "What do you mean 'chances'?" It was most certainly an odd choice of words, particularly for him. "Are you up to something, Villiers?" her words were laced with suspicion.

No one would have thought that someone as massive and hulking as him, would be afraid of someone so much smaller. Snow knew that look on her face, and he knew it meant he was about to be laid flat on his back with a bloody nose if he hadn't rectified the situation. "Nonononono!" he hurriedly rushed out. "I'm not doing anything underhanded! I swear!" Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand down his face. '_Heroes don't need plans_,' he told himself. The words to follow were purely instinctual, "In the past, and pretty recently too actually, I've. . . felt differently about you. Nothing bad. Just differently."

"Differently?" She noticed the nervous sweat building up on his face, and stood with arms akimbo.

"Over the past few days I've been pretty mixed on how I felt and. . . ," the normally voluble dunce, couldn't think of nothing else to say.

Lightning glared. Snow was in no danger of being hit, of course he wouldn't know that. She just wanted to give the impression of being confrontational, just to coax a response from him that would hopefully sate her curiosity.

"I. . . really enjoy spending time with you. And. . . a-and," confidence suddenly found him, "I think I'm starting to have feelings for you!" he boisterously declared.

Much to his surprise, a punch had never flown his way. Instead she was _blushing_! "What if. . . ," she trailed off. Internally she kicked herself for being seeming to develop a new found speech impediment. She felt like such a kid, and it was all Snow's fault. "What if I said I was. . . ," she couldn't say it. There was just no way she could say it.

Luckily enough, Snow hadn't been as dim-witted as assumed, "You were. . . ," he himself trailed off. His mind had already come to one simple conclusion, but knowing him, he'd fail harder than the blind taking a driving test, but he'd say it anyway, "If you were. . . in love with me?"

Lightning gasped and felt a tightening in her chest. It was like her every muscle had succumbed to palsied terror. The atmosphere was disquieting, sapphire eyes alluding shock. Her head fell forward, bangs obscuring her face. She nodded, "Yes," she sounded defeated as if she'd committed some unspeakable transgression against humankind. "Ever since that. . . incident in Palumpolum actually."

"Really?" Snow never would've thought that. "So during our journey you _liked_ me?" It was so hard for him to fathom. Lightning was certainly a master at concealing her emotions. Then again, Snow should've known something was up the moment the punching and sharp insults came to an end.

"Maybe," there was no point being vague, she'd already confessed, but it was hard opening up to him. Thankfully, Lightning was able to take comfort in knowing her feelings were reciprocated to some degree.

Snow tilted his head and folded his arms, "Huh. . . ," he stood watching for a few moments longer before beaming, "Cool!"

"Cool?" Lightning nearly shouted. She couldn't believe he was taking things so easily. "It's not cool!"

The giant boldly stepped forward, "And why not?" there wasn't anything capable of removing the grin from his face.

"Serah!" or not.

Snow should've expected that answer.

"Just how long, huh?"

"How long what, Light?"

"Just how long have you. . . _liked _me?" Lightning felt so juvenile having the discussion.

"Ever since. . . ," he swallowed nervous, "that talk you and I had about Serah. Maybe even before that actually. I'm not too sure when." He stepped closer to the dumbfounded grouch, taking both her hands in his. Emotion ebbed from his voice, "I just know that I care deeply for you, Light."

Their eyes locked, their breaths thickening with every passing moment. Leaning down, Snow shattered all barriers, his lips pressing to hers; Lightning however was determined to re-erect them, despite her eyes closing, despite the mewl escaping from her, despite her heart yearning for more. Impetuous hands collided with his chest, pushing him away.

In that moment, Snow had no idea what came over him, but suddenly he found himself pulling her forward and crashing his lips to hers once again. And for the first time, Lightning hadn't resisted.

**XXX**

Lush green grass soaked up every ounce up every ounce of available sunlight, drinking hungrily in photosynthesized glee. A blooming tree stood tall, branches stretching towards the heavens and providing a landing spot for insects and small birds. Large sparkling taraxacum seeds native to Pulse sailed along the wind currents, glistening in the light. Lightning sat with knees drawn to her chest, gunblade idly sitting at her side. This was the very place she and Snow talked all those months ago. Being in his company that day was both dreadful and joyful. Joyful because for once it was just the two of them, and dreadful because he was what she wanted, but could never have. He belonged to someone else, never to be hers. It'd been a lie to say they hadn't grown closer during their journey as l'cie. All of Lightning's reservations and preconceived notions had been wiped clean, only to be replaced by burning desire. Deep inside, she knew Snow meant well, even if his effusive optimism grated her nerves; but even that became a quality she admired.

"There you are. I've been looking all over the place for you," Snow's voice jostled her. "What are you doing way out here?" he sat beside her, legs outstretched in front of him and shoulders hunched.

"Thinking," was her honest reply. Lightning couldn't look at him. Despite their admittance of affection, it only served to make Lightning more withdrawn around Snow.

"A lot of that going around lately," a stodgy hand rubbed a stubbly cheek and he released a sigh, "Gonna tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Like you don't know."

"Okay, so I have _some_ idea. Details not so much."

"I'm a horrible person."

Snow's blonde bushy brows furrowed, "Light, why would you say something like that?" His concern was evident, and worried blue eyes absorbed the girl beside him. "You're amazing. Everything about you."

A pitiful laugh dropped from her lips, "I wish." Lightning suddenly found her shoulders clasped and her body twisting. Snow was staring her in the eye. "What?" she couldn't produce the biting tone she wanted.

"I think you are," and to Snow, that was all that mattered. Or at least it should have been. The words that Lightning released next weren't at all what he'd been expecting.

"If I'm so amazing, then why is a part of me glad Serah hadn't come back?"

Snow was too busy collecting his brain to respond. Those words were a sledgehammer to the chest. Lightning would die for Serah, in fact she was willing to, so it was hard to imagine her being happy about her younger sister's crystal imprisonment. "Like I'm about to believe that. You're just saying that to push me away."

Lightning wasn't going to deny that, "But that still doesn't make it any less true."

"You love Serah!"

"I do, Snow. I don't need you to convince me of that."

His voice was gentle as he spoke, "Then can you please explain to me why you're happy she's gone? I mean she's your sister." Snow hoped Lightning's feelings didn't have anything to do with him. That was a guilt he was unprepared to deal with and it'd be impossible to get over. He'd save any judgements for when Lightning got everything off her chest.

"There's just no denying that ever since she left things have been easier," Lightning admitted.

"Easier how?"

"Life is less stressful. There's no one to constantly worry about. After my parents died, I practically gave up my childhood to raise Serah. I never had a chance to be normal. Everything was all about Serah. She was the reason I took a job with the Guardian Corps in the first place. The money was good and more than enough to take care of us. Back then, I couldn't say I had much of a life. A meaningful one at least. But now I just feel. . . free. It wasn't fair that. . . she got to happy and I didn't. I guess I resented her. I just hadn't realized it at first."

They sat in silence, the wind dancing between them. The conversation was the most Lightning had ever shared with him, and he knew sharing her feelings wasn't easy. She'd really changed. "Well. . . I can't say I was expecting you to say that, but I don't think feeling that way makes you a horrible person." Lightning tilted her head, confused by his answer. "What I mean is that, the way you feel is completely normal. No, it wasn't fair, but was life ever? None of that makes you any less of an amazing sister. Even though you feel that way, you did what needed to be done and that's far more adult than a hell of a lotta people. Certainly more than me. There are people over twice our age who wouldn't be able to do what you did. That says a lot. If anything, that's _why_ you're an amazing sister, and that can never be taken away from you." Tears stained her cheeks and Snow reached forward. His fingertips lightly stroked her hair, "Lightning. . ." She moved in towards him burying her face into his chest as she softly cried. Large arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in comfort and support; things that had been foreign to her for years. If Snow had to guess, he was no longer dealing with the strong ex-sergeant of the Guardian Corps, but instead the lonely teenager who still bereaved the loss of her parents. Lightning still harbored a lot of issues that needed to be fixed, but then again, so did he.

**XXX**

Lids slowly parted as indolent joints stretched outward. No longer did Lightning find herself in the grassy field atop the cliff overlooking the Pulsian wilds, but instead on the lower bunk of their temporary Oerban dwelling. She was only able to recall embarrassingly crying into Snow before memory abandoned her. '_Must have fallen asleep_,' but did that mean Snow carried her all the way back to Oerba? She took note of the masculine scent lingering on the soft pillow cradling her head, '_Obviously_.'

Lightning slowly stood and released a yawn. She never knew how exhausting crying could be, it felt as though she slept an eternity. She wouldn't complain however, the sleep was definitely some of the best she'd gotten in years. Though Lightning knew where she was, there was still one nagging question incessantly poking at her brain: where was Snow?

Gathering the remnants of her soiled pride, she decided to seek him out. The fact she'd bared so much of her soul to the optimist came as a surprise. It hadn't at all been something intended. His presence and lack of judgement however made surrendering the scandalous secrets of her heart all too easy. But she wasn't angry. How could she have been? It wasn't Snow's fault she'd been a blabbermouth. That and the lifted weight she'd been carrying was an immense relief.

Quietly, Lightning pushed through the rickety door separating her from the world outside, gently pushing it closed. The wind further tangled the tussled locks atop her head, made wild from sleep. Heat of the afternoon sun welcomed her, encouraging her footsteps as the rolling ocean waves called out. Lightning approached the stone wall and leaned over, eyes scanning the beach for Snow.

"Heya, sleepyhead," Lightning whirred around. Snow was hidden by the rusted ruddy tank upon her exit. He'd been sitting not too far from her on the steps leading in and out of the town, shirtless and scraping the scales off fish with a sharpened blade. White ear-buds sat in his ear and he smiled at her shocked expression, navy blue shorts hugging his waist. He lifted a hand and hooked his pinky around one of the thin white cords, yanking it to free his ear canal, "What?"

"Nothing."

Snow resumed his task. "So how'd you sleep?" for a brief moment he lifted his head to look at her.

"Okay," she dully replied. "Great actually."

"Cool."

Lightning became entranced by his task, watching as scales flounced into the bucket between his large feet. She didn't know what to say to him, but maybe she didn't need to. She approached him and took a place beside him on the stone step. Nimble fingers plucked the dangling ear-bud only to place it within her own ear. Her head found a resting place on his muscular shoulder, and he smiled, silently continuing his task as he took joy in her presence.

**XXX**

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" a boot clad foot crashed into the hard muscle of Snow's obliques, ripping away the sleep he desperately clung to.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"About time!" Lightning stood over the bed, her arms folded across her chest as she waited for the lazy man to make a move.

He peered up at her and smiled, taking in the sight of the lengthy waves of rolling pink dropping to the middle of her back. He grinned, "Hi!"

Unamused by his charming smile, her eyes rolled. "Hurry up and eat. It's our last day here." With a newfound energy, the man sprung up standing to his feet as he zoomed past Lightning into the kitchen. "Tch! Idiot. . ." She followed behind him, watching as he procured two slices of toasted bread and a hunk of imp meat before loading his plate with other goods.

"Not gonna eat?" he asked whilst chewing rapaciously on his toast.

"Been there done that."

He frowned, "Could've waited."

"Could've gotten up earlier," countered Lightning. Their belongings were primarily packed the day before. All Lightning had to do was collect the notes she'd scribbled down during their three year stay. Her lionheart was holstered and she went around collecting a few medicinal items which were then placed into a duffle bag. Turning, she witnessed Snow's eyes hungrily devouring her. "Can I help you?"

"I've been thinking," he began.

"Color me surprised."

Snow sat his plate down and approached his female companion. She blinked up at him and he hurriedly hoisted her up bridal style. "Since this is our last day, how about make use of the bed one last time?"

Slender arms wrapped around his neck, and Snow looked down at her smiling face, red lightly dusting her cheeks. "Sure," with her answer, he dipped his head and sealed their lips.

**XXX**

Hand in hand, they strolled towards the airship, passing vibrant green plants and the colorful blooms they produced. Oerba had become home to a host of diversely iridescent wildlife. Broken windows and damaged stone was repaired, both Lightning and Snow successfully carrying out their vow to restore Oerba. Unfortunately, with them gone, there would be no one to enjoy their hard work.

Lightning recanted her decision to debar outsiders, and left behind various documents detailing the seasons, local wildlife, and of course a simple calendar; whoever passed through would probably need it. If they could read anyways.

"After you," Snow extended an arm, allowing Lightning to board before himself. She did so, immediately occupying the passenger seat.

"I'm gonna miss this place," her eyes surveyed the town.

Snow sat, starting the ship's engine and checking that everything was operational and as it should be. "Yeah, me, too. Tons of memories here."

"More happy ones than bad?"

"Totally. I mean I got a super hot, gun-slinging, ex-military, cie'th slaying, kick-ass, awesome, cliff-jumping, da-."

"Okay, I get it," Lightning laughed.

"Point is, I got you," finished Snow. The airship lifted from the ground, engines blustering.

"I suppose there is some good that can come out of picking up beach bums," the ship took off soaring over the vast Northern sea bordering Oerba.

"Light?"

"Hm?"

"Love you."

"I love you, too, Snow."

**And finally, this is done. You all will probably be shocked to know that I started this way back in May. . . I'm awful I know. But with this down, I can finally get started on the other long story that follows this one and continue work on chapter one of Who Said Love Was Easy (WSLWE). **

**If something wasn't clear in this story, let me know via private message or a review and I'll be more than happy to clarify. I don't think there were any ambiguous parts though, but that may just be my opinion since I wrote it. Anyways, just let me know.**

**You can consider "Wherever the Wind Goes" to be sort of a teaser for this one as they both explore the feeling of having a burden lifted and being free to live life as one pleases and finding eternal peace in the comfort of another. This also can be considered to be an extended version of "Possibly".**

**The next installment may take me a while as I have to do a lot of rhyming and song-writing, but I may just write the story first and just put all the lovely poetry in at the end.**


End file.
